


Wishing (to Touch you)

by AzumiGaiden



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Almost Rape, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Classic Universe, Drug Abuse, F/M, M/M, Mention of Sylas, Mention of Yasuo, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romance, Runeterra, Smut, Threesome, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiGaiden/pseuds/AzumiGaiden
Summary: Compassion. That is a sentiment you felt a long time ago and yet it revived in the most unexpected ways, and even less from him. KaynxOC





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there guys, me here another fanfiction. I hope you enjoy, this one is completely indulging for a lot of people.
> 
> Warnings 
> 
> \- Rated M  
> \- Shieda Kayn is a character of League of Legends, which belongs to Riot Games.  
> \- Some descriptions of rape, gore and drugs use.  
> \- KaynxFemale!Reader  
> \- For the sake of facts’s chronology on this fanfiction, the reader is a couple of years older than Kayn.  
> \- The original universe (Runeterra) that is allocated.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 1  - First Date**

 

In the past couple of years you’d been on the Order of Shadows you never thought that this situation you would experience.

A pale and toned back is facing you, slightly covered by a mane of long and lustrous dark hair that looks like black fluid water. Broad shoulders rising and descending as this person breathes, light snores are been heard as this person sleeps.

The bed you rests is warm, the linens slightly smells like they have been recently cleaned, the person at your side emanating heat like a furnace and yet you couldn’t relax to sleep. You are too concentrated into memorize every nuance of this person.

You became still, releasing slow breaths, completely stiff to keep silent to not wake the person at your side. The only hours you that you could really observe without restrain or excuses is the ones that destiny had luckily provided, like this one. The circumstances that led you here you didn’t enjoy one bit, but being so near of such person, in the end you become thankful with the outcome.

Suddenly the person turns around and you quickly close your eyes, faking sleep, taking measured breaths, forcing yourself to relax your stiffness as you had been taught to use, wishing that the person at your side isn’t awake. You peak through your eyelashes to the person’s face, seeing the couple of scars that marries his noxian features, the corruption circling around the left eye, such thing you learned that was caused by the cursed scythe he carries proudly. Said weapon being the memento of his successful mission on Vindor and his life curse, it doesn’t relent one bit of his beauty.

Shieda Kayn is a beautiful young man as he is a dangerous and ruthless assassin, he seems to be so desensitized from anything towards compassion or love that you knew that, even he knowing the feelings you have for would make him disgusted at you and push you away, such thing you couldn’t bear to experience.

...

......

.........

On the very day you finally reached the Order you were being dragged by one of the trained acolytes to meet the master of the place himself, Zed. You wondered what you’d done to have the honor to meet the master himself in flesh and bones. Your questioning was cut short when you entered a great hall and has been thrown to the floor, which later you realize that is near Zed’s throne steps. You raised your head to look at the red clad ninja on higher position to soon later look at the floor you are kneeling, your heart beating so fast at finally reach the first step of your objective, a thing you have been striving for the past decade.

\- “Why are you so near my temple, woman?” – The deep and spectral voice of the Master of Shadows questions you, making you tremble on your spot.

\- “I want to enter the Order of Shadows.”

\- “For what a Demacian like you, which condemn magic users, would wish to go to a place full of magic users, and specifically, on my order?”

\- “Vengeance and freedom.”

\- “Those for what?” - The master is direct, your heart beats too fast.

\- “Vengeance for Demacia, which had shone me away in being a magic user.” – You raise your hands, showings whisps of the red magic you’ve been blessed and cursed until the end of your days. – “And freedom for the person which had gave me freedom from eminent slavery. This person is currently caged for life in Demacia and I wish to free him, like when he freed me when I was younger.”

For a few moments silence met you after your speech, your pessimist side already fearing that he would say no and kill you on the spot. You couldn’t die right now, you’ve to pay this debt of life, and the atrocities that Demacia is imposing to their own people should be stopped.

\- “Show me your magic.”

You quickly raise your head to look at Zed. Sensing his silence you quickly raises and looks at the acolyte whom is holding your beloved weapon, a black katana adorned with golden details. – “May I’ve my weapon back?”

\- “You may not.” – Zed replies. – “For all I know you may be a spy from Demacia and is using all of this theatrics to kill me. I can’t trust you, after all.”

\- “So be it.” – She looks at the acolyte and then quickly uses her teleportation. This magic that helped you in all of these years of running away from the shackles, from the fear and distance herself from the Demacia and to get closer of Ionia. At one step you take you were a few meters from the acolyte and the next one your hand is touching the handle of your weapon, unsheathing it in quick succession and making the blade be millimeters away from the acolyte’s neck. Pretty much like a certain rounin had taught you.

\- “Hm, interesting… Kayn.”

Suddenly you felt wisps of shadows circling around, making you automatically turn around and point your sword in whichever was behind yourself in the second it turned into solid arms, trapping you against a solid body. A hand fists your hair and pushes your head back as you feel the cold touch of a blade on your neck. You look at the person that had solidified out of nowhere, meeting a pair of golden and acute eyes, angular shapes of features, framed by black and a single light blue strands of hair. The man looks young, probably on his late teenager years, visible by the devoid of face hair. You bet that if you touch his lips you would feel the softness that his youth carries on it, his probable noxian heritage there, not so evident as he looks to be too young to be considered an adult. A cheeky smirk graces his features, showing how full of himself he is.

However you know how quickly make it disappears. – “Well, I didn’t know that the Order of Shadows are taking children within its walls.”

His smirk melts instantly, turning into a snarl. - “Watch your tongue while talking to Master Zed.” – His voice isn’t light or deep, it lies on the middle. – “Or it’ll be the last words you’ll say.” – The blade digson your fragile skin, making a promise of his words.

\- “I’m not being disrespectful, I’m stating a fact.” – He snarls at you, pulling at your hair, bringing pain, in which the sound you muffles behind your teeth. – “I know it’s the truth, I bet you’re even under twenty years old.”

\- “But that doesn’t make me less powerful.” – His hand releases your hair in favor to grip your wrist, the one which his holding your weapon, fingers pressing strongly in some points and making you release it, the object clattering on the floor noisily. Then his hand brings you far closer, your body pressed against his and feeling how muscled up he is under his garments. Now that you're closer you could observe how handsome the young man is. Such thing brings a weird feeling, your heart beating fast, sudden warmness filling your cheeks, the well-known embarrassment at seeing such exquisite beauty making itself known on your body. He clearly saw your reaction, his smirk returns to his face. – “Or even less knowledgeable on other things.”

The hidden meaning of his words make you growl, your hand rising to punch him in the face until it is stopped by Zed himself. – “Interesting your reactions towards each other. Since you can deal with his behavior better than I thought I’ll let you join my ranks.” – A small smile appears on your face; finally your objective is within your reach. – “However the one will teach you the means to get your vengeance will be Kayn.” – Your smile melts quickly at hearing those words. You look at the youth at your side and see the disbelief there. – “Kayn had mastered the art of shadows as any weapon he can put his hands on, the most powerful acolyte in my order.”

The young man quickly releases you, kneeling on the spot. – “Is that an order, Master Zed?”

\- “Yes, it is and I want you to start it right away.”

\- “As you wish, my Master.” – The youth rises quickly, once again catching your wrist strongly as his feet pulls up your katana from the floor, bringing it the to his free hand with a kick. As he pulls you through the corridors you already dread what he had stored for you.

\----------------

The first months are like hell on earth, almost every day you would be full bruises, knuckles bleeding, knees almost giving away in exhaustion (and sometimes it truly happens) but you didn't dare to once complain to him or anyone else. You would rather patch yourself up than ask for help. There is a reason you're in the order and you need to pay that debt of life so your mind can live in peace. You just can't show weaknesses, even less when you learned that your teacher is very arrogant person.

However it changed a little bit.

At a particular hot day (as much hot as can be in the mountains on Ionia), the laps of your dressing top were a little opened, drops of sweat running down on your face and neck while you decided to conquest the challenge to escalate the cliff you and another acolytes customary uses to meditate. The very one that have a ladder among the rocks however you decided to do the hard way by escalating the rock side just to prove the point that he’s wrong in supposing that you couldn’t do it.

Panting, fingertips aching at the scratches it has, knees sore from the amount of times you bumped them, arms and legs aching in tiredness, you finally reached the top. You walk the few steps to reach to the rock that acted as a platform to sit and meditate, sighing when you finally relax your limbs, catching your breath, drying the sweat with your fingers and back of hand. You close your eyes as you take deep breathes, hunching yourself as you try to slow your heart beat.

It was been two months since he taunted you of it, and it took nearly this period of time to be able to complete it. Thankfully Kayn was on a mission so he didn’t saw the failed attempts (as also spared of the embarrassment of seeing them).

As your heart had slowed down and your breathing regulated, you put yourself in place for meditation. It’s easier for you now to be in a calm estate, your mind completely blank at whatever was happening around however your senses to the surroundings got sharper.

In the distance you felt a presence. As it got closer you realized it belonged to Kayn. After training at his side so long you got to discern his magic as his personal trait for distinction from someone else's. Internally you got relieved that he’d returned but would never show it, his ego already big enough for her toleration to make it increase by showing concern.

You sense him stop his walking and turns to your direction, already making you cringe internally. It was so peaceful when he wasn’t around, you could actually concentrate on your training, without the worries of failure.

You decided to keep yourself quiet and unresponsive, concentrating in keeping your breathing even, like you were truly meditating. As the seconds passes he gets closer, until you feel the faint stench of blood and the sound of his steps. It sounds like he wanted to be known, however you'll not give him this taste.

\- Y/N?” – He waits your answer and you do nothing. Kayn calls your name again, however you keep yourself quiet, he’ll definitively not destroy your mood today. You hear him sigh and then hustle of clothes, after a thud and rasp of metal signalizing something being placed on the floor. – “You’re all dirtied. It looks have you been rolling in the ground, like a dog.” – You’d to push all of your inner strength to not grit your teeth at his words and remain impassive.

Moments later you heard sound of liquid slouching, for after some silence and then a wet and cold fabric upon your skin, brushing on your face. It got you so surprised that you quickly opened your eyes and rapidly snatch his wrist on your hand, pushing it away. Your eyes zeroed at his hand, seeing him holding the sleeve of his kimono on his fingers, a larger darkened spot there. – “What are you doing?”

\- “Cleaning your face. You have dirty patches all over it.”

What?

WHAT?

Did you hear it correctly?

He doing something for you that aren’t about training or fighting are completely hilarious, like a really bad joke. - “Why would you do that? I thought you don’t care.”

\- I still don’t care. I just don’t like my students looking like street beggars.” – You were about to retort when you saw his left hand moves to your own, seeing reddened skin and gray scales. Your eyes moved quickly through that hand to his wrist and then to his uncovered arm and shoulder, realizing that it appeared on the entire extension of his limb. Then your eyes looks to his face, seeing that this also is on his left eye, changing the golden iris to an angry red one.

You gape at him in horror. – “What have happened to you?” – You move to him quickly and unconsciously get closer, your fingers going quickly to the gray part encrusted around his eye, touching it and feeling that the material is hardened. After your fingers runs through his cheek and neck to them go to the same hardened material on his shoulder and through the arm and then on his fingers. The red part of this she could feel some sort of softness however it felt like leather than normal skin.

His left hand moved to your chin, the inner side of his fingers gripping it and moving closer while for after release and he resumed brushing the dirty out of your face. – “This is result of a successful mission.” – The shadow assassin says proudly, a smirk appearing on his face, his voice getting lower and huskier than before. – “I hold in my dominion the Blade of Millennia, the one that the goons of Noxus are protecting to use in a possible war against the other nations. The scum were dead even before they realized what was happening. So I took it for me and become its new master.”

You half processed his words, the closeness your bodies have to each other, his huskier voice, and the soft brushes which are cleaning your face and now being able to see once again his handsome features got your heart skip some beats. Your eyes widened at your own reaction, getting bigger when you realized his face near than before, his golden and red irises locked to yours (E/C) ones. His smirk had disappeared, his lips slightly ajar, in which you observe that the lower one is plumper than the upper one, in a pinkish color.

It's kind of... inviting...

You wanted to kiss him. And it’s so wrong and forbidden in so many ways that it made your cheeks heat in embarrassment.

\- “Do you like what you see?” – You didn’t realize he’d stopped to clean your face and now his right hand is brushing the fabric on your jaw and neck, giving goosebumps in the wake, the infuriating smirk appearing once again.

\- “No, I’m just observing that you just got uglier than before.” – You moved yourself away, to make the warmness and embarrassment disappear from you and return to your cold and unperturbed demeanor. – “Now no one will want to bed you. Such a pity.”

This time you that you saw his smirk melt off his face and glare at you with full force. – “I don’t need such thing. Pleasures of flesh just confuse and mislead the mind and the body.”

\- “You don’t feel the want because you never had the chance or let yourself experience it.” – She tapped his head in a patronizing way. – “Poor thing. So young, so innocent.”

Suddenly he grabbed the hand that was on his head and pushed to the ground, and then his other hand pushed you down, making you lie on the floor. Quickly he moved his knees and opened your legs with them, after leans his torso above you, nestling his hips against yours. At the movement the sleeve that were holding the other side of the kimono falls off his shoulder and nestles on his forearm, leaving his toned torso uncovered. You are so flabbergasted at his actions and his closeness that the only thing you can do is look paralyzed and feel.

He is so warm, feeling like a furnace. His body was supposed to feel heavy but with his temperature it feels comfortable. You even could feel his hard abs and thighs, the muscles so firm from where both of your bodies are pressed against, the young man above you exuding dominance and mischief. Despite part of your mind screaming at you to punch him in the face for such audacity, the other part of your mind and your body soaked on it, desiring that he take steps further from what he’d done until now.

\- “I told you once and I tell you again. My youth doesn’t mean I’m inexperienced.” – To illustrate his point he suddenly thrusts his hips against yours and then grinds. The sensation shot electric flickers on your spine, making you gasp loudly, to then your hands fly quickly to your mouth and cover it. Your eyes widened even more, feeling with certain the size what he's packing inside his pants.

It would surely feel good inside you…

Wait.  
  
Wait. Wait. Wait.  
  
Why are you having these thoughts? Why are you feeling like this with his touches? Why are you not stopping his harassment?

At a second thrust you whines, your body moving at its own as one of your hands moves from your mouth to his nape, fists the base of his braid while the other one hooked on his shoulder, bringing the man down to you, the pleasure bringing an amounting tension between your legs and making it instinctively clamp on his hips.

He stopped his sudden descend by leaning himself on his elbows, which you could see through your eyelashes that his eyes had widened a little bit at your forwardness.  – “What was that for?”

Your hand, which was on his hair, pulled a little on it, baring his neck to you. Then you licked the entire expansion of the column of his throat and placed your lips near his ear. – “Me doing what I want since you didn’t regard me one bit what I’m feeling right now. So stop to ask nonsense and make me come. You started it and you better finish to the completion.” – As to finish your point you bite on his neck, then suck on the spot. Your heard growling above as you felt the vibrations of it.

You are no stranger to sex, after all you had some few partners once you discovered it with a boy on your teenager days until the real deal with a certain being. Being quite frank since you entered the Order you didn’t let anyone touch you beside a pat on the shoulder. When you’re sparred with Kayn in your training you were so focused in rip his smirk off his face by defeating him that you didn’t regard his proximity or his touch.

But now, with him eagerly nestled between your thighs, his body practically lying above yours, his state of undress, the feel of his warmness and his curves, the feel of his hot skin from what your fingertips and now mouth could experience, it feels like your body got a control of its own and is taking advantage of the willing man above you.

He moved a little his head to try to look at your face, his eyes widened even more than before. – “Did you just bit me?”

\- “Damn, you talk too much and move too little.” – Using his surprise as advantage you pressed your thighs on his waist and turned you both around, now he is the one lying on the floor while you’re sitting across his lap. At this position you could feel better the beginnings of his arousal touching you, it perfectly grinding against the apex of your thighs. You resume grinding, his hands moving instantly to grab at your hips. From this high view you could see how wide his eyes were, the blush forming his cheeks, visible from his paleness, his lips opened and letting smalls sounds pass through it.

His pinkish and soft looking lips.

Since the day one you have been curious how it would feel it. You wondered if it would feel chapped from such dry weather or his youth would be still good to him and keep it soft.

Just one way to find out.

You grabbed both of his wrists and pushed his torso up, to after quickly release it, then you grab his face with both hands and kiss him. The kiss at start was just a press of lips for then you moves a little your head back and truly feel them. As you thought they feel soft, sucking on the lower one as you will your eyes to open and sees his expression. Your hands moves to his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp, which makes the male release a small groan.

You feel his arms once again moving to you, which you quickly snatch them and bring them up so he could not touch you. After you break the kiss, your eyes opening quickly as you see his lips chasing after yours. You lean away as much as you can, seeing the haze lift off his eyes when he realizes that it had stopped. He frowns, using the hold you have on his hands as advantage by pulling his arms behind, the movements pulls you towards him. You quickly turn your head to the side as you feel his lips getting closer, it touching your cheek. He tries to move his head to catch your lips but you move yourself in a way that one of your arms are around his neck while the other one circles his shoulders, placing your head at the side of his own, hugging him tightly as you render his attempts futile.

You feel your heart beating fast like a humming bird as you try to slow the pace of your breathing. You felt warmness all over, it sipping from the heat his body emanates to your own. It felt so good.

\- “What are you doing?” You heard his voice closer of your ear, the tone breathless, low and questioning.

\- Bringing failure to your attempts into kissing me.” – You unconsciously sighs contently, the hand which was on his shoulder runs down over his spine, feeling the smooth skin of his back while the other one tangle on the smaller and looser strands of hair under the base of his braid, scratching lightly the area. – “Who ever thought you would be so comfortable to hold you like that? I'm liking it much more than kissing you.”

You feel his body stiffen, probably not liking at all what you’re doing. His arms, which were limp at his sides, rises to your arms and runs through the limbs until reaches to your wrists. The feel of calloused skin and leather from his hands running on your own made you shiver. His hands dislodged your hold on him, for after once again run through to stop at your shoulders and push you away from him.

As you moved away and sat on the space between his legs his hands releases yours. You look at his face; despite his bangs hiding a part of his face you could distinctively red hue adorning the visible part of his nose bridge and his cheekbones, his golden eye looking at your face, a little pout forming on his mouth.

Is he embarrassed? Because he looks adorably cute like this.

Wait… Cute? Adorable? These words doesn’t fit such arrogant and merciless assassin like him, not at all.

The vision you’re being presented made your heart skips some beats as your face flush at it. So quickly you turned around, faking that you’re looking at the horizon the cliff gave to you, hiding your own reaction from his gaze. – “I think you should go to report to Master Zed about your success. I’ll not render you anymore.”

You hear rustle of clothes and metal, probably sounds of him standing. – “Keep training your meditation. After all you needed it to better your temperament.” – Now you felt yourself flush in anger, turning your head quickly to glare at him. On his face is that infuriating smirk once again.

You didn’t have the chance to make a snarky reply as he took his shadow form and mingled through the surface, disappearing of your sight. Moments later he reappears at the temple’s gates, walking confidently inside the building’s courtyard. You keep glaring until his figure disappears inside to after bury your face on your hands, face heating up at the revived moment that you so forwardly kissed and hugged the very man. The worst that you voiced how comfortable you felt about it. He’s probably thinking that you’re a stupid woman, probably mocking you of how reckless you reacted.

Damn.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Second Date (with a cold dish served)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happens now?

In the next weeks you avoid interaction with him outside of regular training hours, being strict professional as you can. You thought he would pester you about what happened days earlier on the cliff but no, he remained impassive about it. The things that changed are he got stricter than before, moodier, harsher, and almost always angry. Didn’t master Zed like the outcome that his favorite acolyte had chosen upon the millennial weapon?

On the training you used a wooden sword as he used a blunt spear. The weapons aren't supposed to cut and make the opponent bleed (after all you can’t have the luxury of render the acolytes useless from wounds inflicted by themselves), but that doesn’t meant it didn’t hurt. Some hits would land hard on some parts of your body because you weren’t fast enough to dodge or block. Fortunately the clothes that every acolyte has to wear hid the bruises and welts from other’s eyes; unfortunately it didn’t sooth the impact of the blows. As the training finishes you would thank and move right away out, not wanting to spend one more second near the young man. You walk briskly, gritting your teeth at any time your body would painfully ache at the blows received.

However what you hated in the most is that your body is craving for such comfort and warmness in which his body gave to you on the cliff. Despite your mind vehemently saying that it’ll not happen again, at each touch of his, closeness or eyeing of him triggered some sort of feelings that you really didn’t want to have.

As far people had told you Shieda Kayn was a Noxian child-soldier at the tender age of ten. Sent in a war that at the time was die on the battlefield or die by the hands of the very soldiers that sent then to the battlefield. Kayn was the last child standing, in which Zed saw on that the kid the hatred and thirst for blood as a wonderful assassin. Collected by the shadow master, the Noxian turned Ionian trained relentlessly with any weapon Zed would put on his hands until he mastered it. A decade later he became what he’s today, feared by almost everyone, even inside the temple.

You related to it a lot, since you were saved by Sylas and had ran away and hid by people which are merciful to your situation. Life would even give you luck enough that, three years earlier you would encounter Yasuo wandering while you walked in solitude through the otherwise eastern unknown land. The wanderer swordsman had saw that your features were far different from people around, fearing that you were a Noxian spy. At the point of his sword and tears streaming down your cheeks you told your situation and struggles, your scrawny and tired self-begging for his mercy. He was merciful, to the point he even taught you how to fight together. With the usage of your magic with that unique sword, so alike at the one he possesses, it make things bearable.

It was also with Yasuo that you learned what intimacy truly feels like, the many of yours firsts in this area. After you regained some muscles and curves on your bones you started to realize that your eyes would wander through Yasuo’s form far more seconds than it was deemed necessary. The want to touch his sculpted form making its presence. It was in that moment you realized that you wanted him as a woman desires a man. He was older, experience and probably touch-starved as you were.

The first kiss, the first tongue-kiss, the first presses of lips and tongue running through naked skin, the feel of calloused hands on your skin as your hands would run on his sun tanned one. The feel of mouth, tongue and fingers between your legs as also the feel of a man’s arousal for the first time. It was also the first time that you learned how to use your mouth, tongue and hands to please a man, the expressions that the swordsman would openly show you took as feedback of what you were doing.

You also learned that you enjoyed the press of his weight upon you, the hold of his hands on your hips as he grinds his erect arousal against a very small spot, located a little above your slit, which would at certain point make you see white and scream his name to the heaven. You learned that you enjoyed to hear the masculine moans and grows the male above you emitted, his breathing fanning on your neck and jaw as one moment you would hook your hands on his shoulders and bring him down to you. At the thrill of pleasure your limbs would curl around him and press his body even more against you.

However he never took your virginity, even if you wanted to feel the ultimate pleasure that penetration is by willingly sacrificing the last vestige of innocence you have for the highest of the climax.

It was, in fact, his fingers pressed in certain right spots inside that made you see the stars.

After this night he never touched you again. And you kept wanting for more, the urges to savor these feelings again, just to let forget a little of the stress and fear you have been dealing with daily. It was on the moment of your suffering and need that you learned you can bring completion to yourself with your own fingers.

As the time passed the urge to feel another being doing such intimate things passes, knowing deeply in your mind that what you and Yasuo shared was just a simple moment of learning and relieve the loneliness you both felt. You also realized that staying at the wanderer’s side will not bring any forward at your quest. You decided to part ways, he wishing good luck to whatever you are looking for. Now armed with a sword in your hip and with a little more knowledge about you to mix the sword-fight with you magic, you walks to the only place on Ionia that you could regain more power without restriction of morals and war; the Order of Shadows.

And now finally you are, inside the temple, finally getting some fruition at what you’re questing for. However a hindrance had appeared in form of this young man you have to deal with in the daily basis. You thought it would be little however as you’re touch starved and your mind didn’t have to think in flee of danger all of the times your eyes would linger a little more on his figure. Kayn is a handsome fella and he probably knows that but his arrogance is what kept you in check and ignore this part of his being. Also the way he's always jabbing at your flaws made your more feel annoyed by that than the otherwise.

These months he'd gone to a mission had been like a relief, you could really concentrate and finally explore the grounds of the temple and outside of it, to the point you found a waterfall in the middle of the forest, hidden by it resides a cave. A nice place of meditation and, if necessary, hiding. So you started to stock items on the cave, things that you might need if you find the need to keep yourself away from civilization for a few weeks.

But never crossed your mind that upon Kayn's return the situation would develop at such intimate ways. That you would touch him, kiss him, feel how incredibly warm and comfortable he is. You never thought he would look so damn good under you. Your mind plaguing you with these thoughts made you concentrate less into fighting and in more about how desirable the assassin he is. In the corner of your mind you wonder if you're desirable enough to make him want you.

Well, in that moment on the cliff he kissed you back and he got aroused. You just don’t know for sure if it’s because of his raging hormones or because he has some desire upon you. You couldn't dwell too much into the thought because you're trying to control your own emotions. He didn’t seem to be type that whistle as a pretty woman pass around or charm them with pretty words. Hell, he didn’t seem even the type that would look twice to a woman at all. You bet he’s the type that people would flock towards him.

Goddamn it, you’re thinking about him. Again.

With these thoughts you walk as much as your aching bruises let to your own room, to patch up yourself and possibly hide yourself in some place that anyone will not find you so easily.

Like the library, for example.

There is a point, in the deep recesses of the various shelves on the place, you found a dusty corner there. It was the corner with foreign books, the ones about Demacia and in some of them written with the demacian dialect. Since Ionia doesn’t have any impending war and threats from this kingdom only the curious ones would venture in these parts. These times you thanks that these governments are in peace, so you can be in peace for a time being.

Some books filled with tales kept you entertained until the late hours of the night, which until the time your stomach would growl in hunger and you reluctantly would move from your peaceful place to the kitchens.

As you fix something to eat, dragging yourself to sit on a very shadowed corner of the dining hall. In your state of tiredness you didn’t realize three figures in that room too, observing you. In fact these three figures have been observing you and your habits far longer than just on this moment. In fact they have been observing you since the day Zed had presented you to the assembly of acolytes and saying that you would be Kayn’s student.

...

......

.........

A few weeks passes, you being totally professional and not wasting more time as necessary near your young teacher, your behavior changing a lot now that you didn’t spent most of your time near him. Your heart would beat so fast that you feared he would hear it, your cheek would heat in embarrassment because your body is craving in such closeness.

After a heavy day and the stress to keep yourself impassive you hastily take a bath and goes directly to your room to sleep, head hitting the pillow and falling in slumber  instantly. Since the days of fleeing you get the habit of being a light sleeper, any pressure or sound would awake you. Then it was the movement on your limbs, touches on your body and sounds near you that you woke from slumber.

\- “Is she wakening up?”

\- “Shit!”

\- “Hold her arms.”

\- “What…?” – You raspy voiced, mind waking up from the fog of sleep until you registered that there’s someone else in the room. Adrenaline kicking in at realizing that there’s strangers on your room you look around quickly, seeing three male acolytes there. Two holding your arms down against the mattress while the third one was positioned between your legs, hands on your thighs, opening them.

Oh God…

Seriously that these three are doing this?

\- “Stop to touching me!” – You snarled, shaking your body wildly to get off their hold. The two on your arms locked their hands on your wrists, putting pressure on the place to the point it started to hurt. You gritted your teeth, not wanting to give the satisfaction of make sounds at their handling.

\- “Try to break free, then.” – The one between your legs says, the smirk opening even more at the taunting while his hands runs on the inside of your naked thighs, the touching feeling so disgusting that you wanting to punch him in the face. It was on that moment you realized that they had taken off your pants and untied the ribbons that hold the lapels of your shirt closed. The shirt itself opened a little bit, showing the space of the very center of your torso.

\- “If she is strong enough to break, of course. After all she is nothing without wonder boy near.” – The male holding your left wrist talks, his free hand going to your shirt and pushing aside the lapel, uncovering one of your breasts. His hand is big enough to cover the entirety of the flesh, squeezing it hard and making you hiss at the treatment.

\- “I still don’t believe you’re hiding all of this delicious body under so many clothes.” – The one holding your right wrist says, pushing the other lapel to side as he reveals the other breast. Then he maneuvers himself so his face is now near your naked flesh, mouth descending to the skin around your nipple and giving bites. The bites are so hard that one point you scream when you feel his teeth breaking your skin. You look at your flesh and see dots of blood coming out from the mark he left there. Then he goes to your nipple, sucking harshly on the peak, the hints of pleasure coming from such sensitive spot he’s sucking barely masking the pain you’re feeling on your marred flesh. He goes the other one and repeats the same treatment.

\- “She cries so beautifully.” – The one between your legs says. You feel the rub of fabric against your thighs and after a few seconds a breath fanning over the skin of your inner left thigh. You try to move your legs to kick him but both of his arms curls over your thighs, holding them open and in place. – “So feisty, I like that.” – You feel his tongue licking your flesh, disgust spiking as you move yourself even more to break free.

\- “Stop to do that.” – You scream loudly, now trying to close your thighs on his head and squeeze in a way that you could suffocate him enough to break yourself free.

However he sinks his fingernails your flesh, earning a hiss of pain. – “Stop right now, bitch.” – He grabs portions of your flesh and nibbles hard there, finally making some tears fall of your eyes. – “You let yourself being manhandled by Shieda so freely. Why it would be different from us?” – He makes the same harsh ministrations on your other thigh. – “After all his youth makes him inexperienced, and we have so many experiences that we could share with you.” – Those words make a collective laugh come from the three males, chilling your spine to no end.

Suddenly the male which was holding your left wrist releases your breast to grab roughly at your chin and tilt it up, making you see his now approaching face. The male keeping smirking at you until his lips dives into yours. You close tight your jaw, locking your teeth so his disgusting tongue and saliva would not get inside yours. At first it works against his probing tongue however sensing this he starts to bite your lips to the point it starts to bleed. At one moment he bites so hard that you gasp at pain and then his tongue get insides, depositing something on your mouth and then it quickly falling to your throat. You unconsciously swallow, making the men around laugh maliciously.

You started to understand later what that was when you feel your muscles getting lethargic, the grins on their faces enlarging at the desired result it’s happening at your resistance. As it happens your mind start panic, thinking in many ways that you could escape however your musculature isn’t responding.

In that moment of panic, your eyes look around and see the shadows of the males appearing on the floor, result of the full moon glowing outside. Then you think about Kayn and that he’s a shadow magic user too.  On your mind you kept speaking his name and begging to the shadows that call him. – _‘Please, call Kayn. I need help, please.’_ – Tears fall non-stop from your eyes, looking pointedly at the darkened projections on the floor. – _Kayn, I need your help, please! It hurts, please!’_

\- “Kayn… Please… Help me…!”

 The males laugh at your plea. – “Did you see the bitch calling her owner? Soon enough she’ll call our names!”

_Kayn! Kayn! Kayn! Kayn! Kayn! Kayn! Kayn! Kayn!_

 - “KAYN! HELP ME!” – You scream loudly, praying that someone would hear your distress outside the room and stop this mess.

Minutes passes after your pleas, trying to disassociate your mind from the disgusting feeling that your body is processing. You just don’t know how much time had passed until your hear fuzzily a loud sound coming from your right. You slowly turn your head and see the silhouette of the person you’re pleading for help.

Everything stops when the three males hear the noise and see the door bursting open, their smirks melting off their faces when sees the familiar figure of the shadow assassin himself on your doorstep. With your heavy eyes you see him observing the situation before his eyes as he slowly enters your room.

In your hazy and painful state, seeing that your only safe line is there make a smile appears on your bleeding lips, your hand raising at his direction. What happens next comes in blurs that you couldn’t accompany as you does normally; a rush of wind, screaming and then you’re being carried in strong and warm arms. You barely felt being deposited on the cold floor by him, after the young man returns to your room to probably give his punishment.

If there is one thing that is completely forbidden inside the Order is sexual abuse between the members, it berating grave punishments if the assailant is caught doing it or been proved that has done it. Fortunately the shadow assassin live by the rules his own master had made so the three that had almost raped you will not got out of this so easily. The shadows members are far superior beings so they don’t need to succumb to the needs of flesh to reach the utmost pleasure.

The cold of the stone clearing a little your mind, in which you realize how embarrassingly you’d asked for Kayn’s help to save you from a situation you’d prevented yourself to fall into so many times before. And you curse yourself even more into didn’t realize these fellas rounding around you. Probably in the deepest part of your mind is it thinking that you’re safer than before inside those walls, that your senses got sharper and then you could escape such situations. However your mind has been so preoccupied of fleeing from the young man’s senses that you forgot everything else.

With difficulty and using the wall as support you stand and get away from there, your knees where so shaky and your head lulling with heaviness that you fall to the floor ten steps after you started. You thought in crawling your way until a set of booted feet stops it, your eyes slowly rise until she sees the metal mask and the sharp carmine glow of Master Zed gazing down at you, and wisps of shadows circled around his legs, like faithful pets.

\- “Master.” – You slowly say, despite the concern and slight fear trespassing on your body at seeing the ruthless man at your front. You move yourself to stand at your knees. Every cut and bruise on your body is burning, the pain almost unbearable however the chemicals that the other acolytes had put inside you still runs on it, making everything slow. – “I’m sorry to disturb your… rest with my own problems.” – You felt your consciousness slipping in and out, your torso slowly falling from being too hard to maintain yourself steady.

Suddenly you felt a solid mass moving your torso to stay up and still, the touch of it cold, humid and soft. After you felt the mass passing under your thighs, slowly making you float off the ground. Your head rolls forward however you feel the cold and steely touch of Zed armored hand, it raising your chin up so he could get a better look of your face. Your eyes rises to gaze at his mask, the red glow looking like it is gazing at your soul, which makes you quickly break the contact and looks down and close her eyes. She feels his fingers making your head move, after you feel it going to your chest, pulling a little at the lapels of your destroyed shirt, to see clearly the damage that has been done on your body.

\- “My master.” – You heard your teacher’s voice getting closer, a little anxious at their master presence, such notion coming from Kayn make you a bit curious about it. – “My apologies at this commotion had taken you off your rest.”

\- “The shadows were restless. They told me that had felt the smell of blood and heard screams of despair from one of us.” – His fingers had moved your shirt to the original state they were. – “You know very well that they were my eyes and ears on my temple, so I cannot let such distraught happens upon my acolytes.” – You felt that cold, humid and soft touch starts to twirl around you, until it covers the entire of your body in a fine layer. Its touch soothing your achiness and almost lulling you to sleep. – “I believe you were the one that stopped it.”

\- “Yes, master.”

\- “And yet I sense that they’re still alive, Kayn. Why?”

\- “I think you have a better way of punishment for breaking such important rule than just a quick death, my master.”

\- “Yes, you were right.” – You could hear how pleased the Master of Shadows is. – “After all will be your student’s responsibility to give the punishment.” – You feel a chill run down on your spine. Then you feel the cold touch of his gauntlet circling your earlobe while he pushes your hair to reveal your ear, like a mock caress. – “I’ll give her the revenge of this in a silver plate however it will cost to her.”

His touches fades away as his voice get deeper, the next words directed to you. – “Heal your wounds, take rest. After I want you to punish them all in any way you think you’ll please me. Take it as test of mine to see if you’re truly committed to the Order.” – She could hear a chilling chuckle. – “Your training will become harsher. I want my acolytes strong enough to use any means necessary to get out of these type situations.”

\- “As you wish.” – Kayn responds in your stead, you feel strong arms going under your back and knees, the sensation of floating dissipating as Kayn himself get you in bridal style. – “I’ll assure that she not fail you, Master.”

\- “I know you both not.” – With that Zed ends the conversation, disappearing out of their sights in a mass of shadows.

Kayn started to walk to the place you assume is the healing chambers, the sensation of being carried and the younger man’s warmness sipping on your body is making you get sleepy faster, making you feels like you’re slipping of his hold. You groan at it, making the shadow assassin looks at you. – “What is the matter?”

You open a sliver of your eyes. – “I think… I’ll fall… any time… soon.” – Then you feels your torso been raised up, until your forehead is laying against his jaw and your face bury on his neck. You can feel faintly the smell of the substance that is in the water of the baths, the delicate fragrance so weird on him and yet it felt soothing on your current state. Taking advantage of his kindness your arms slowly circles his neck, fingers entwining into each other to firm your hold. You sigh contently at that.

As you slip in and out of consciousness you feel faintly yourself been moved and deposited in something comfortable, the soothiness of the cloak of shadows disappearing to then change to the biting cold of the room. At your numbness state you feel someone gently moving your limbs and then the sting of the salve touching your wounds. The drug on your system still makes you almost unmovable however you made the best to not let the pain of your wounds been voiced. You had showed weakness enough for a life time for someone you were supposed to despise and be despised of.

You aren’t supposed to feel something more than camaraderie towards the black-haired youth and yet his uncharacteristic late behaviors is making you rethink your opinions about him.

...

......

.........

In the next day you wake with your head killing you and after you feel the bruises, making everything worse. You groan in pain, moving slowly your limbs until you realize you have been patched up, the salves had made its work by taking out the infection, the bites and cuts less red and less swollen than you thought it would be.

\- “You’re finally awake.” – You heard a feminine voice, and then your head slowly moved to the side, seeing a woman with gloves opening a small smile to you. Seconds later you realized that she is the healer of the Order. – “I don’t know how the acolytes got get their hands in such potent lethargic drug, it kept you in such state for hours.” – She took off some of the salves from your body, which you finally saw the extension of damage in some parts. When you saw the bites on the top of one of your breasts the rush of the situation come to you tenfold, making you cringe and feel disgusted at what almost happened to you. – “You got so lucky that the Shieda boy was close enough to save you from this, otherwise…” – She said those words so low however you heard them clearly.

In fact, in the rush of you remembering everything you were indeed very lucky to have Kayn so fast rushing to your rescue. You internally thought that he would not, since he really doesn’t care about the people around and he made very clear of that. Maybe it’s because you are his student and he learned to have some sense of responsibility over you or because he is just obeying orders of his master, you just didn’t know what is true.

\- “I’m lucky indeed.” – The pain runs through your body as the chemical which was making you numb from it cease its effects. You also felt feverish. You stifle a groan.

\- “I think you got an infection, your temperature is rising.” – You heard the nurse says, contorting in pain and feverishness. Biting your lips isn’t enough to silence your whimpers so you let it out. – “Here. Smell this.” – The sweet familiar smell invades your nostrils, it slowly relaxing you, making you drowsy. – “It will relieve you from the pain until your body heals from the nastiness of it.”

\- “Thank you.” – You say sluggishly.”

“You’re welcome.” – Then you hear it far away. – “Get well, because you have punishment to take care of.”

Couple days later you wake, from the drifting in and out of consciousness while your body healed. In these days you felt a cold touch on your forehead and neck, it nice in the amidst of the heat corroding on your body. You felt it several times, to them stop when you regained your wake state. The pain is almost gone, which means you can go walk freely, however it didn’t make less easy to your now overgrown paranoia and veiled fear. Fear and paranoia to it happens all over again, to know had experienced in flesh and bones what feels to be the next target just for being connected to some sort of way with the prodigal acolyte.

If it happened once it can happen again, and you need to teach a lesson to however feel inclined to think of it. These words permeated in the dark of your thoughts, the last words of master Zed hanging as a promise so you can figuratively and physically make your paranoia and fear reduces with your own actions.

The fateful day arrives when a pair acolytes appears near you on your lonely lunch time, their presence making you quickly release the spoon on the bowl and stands. – “What you both want?”

\- “Master seeks the fulfillment of punishment.” – The one on the left side says.

\- “Everyone is gathered on the courtyard. Go quickly there. He doesn’t like to wait.” – The one on the right side says, after they both vanishes in air. You run to the place in question, your heartbeat rises and the anticipation and if your resolution it appease both your teacher and the master of the Order.

As you finally reaches there your steps slows, the low whispers quieten as the other acolytes face you, seeing what you’ll do. At the center is kneeling the three assailants, bruised and bleeding. At their left side stands Kayn himself, the Blade of Millennia resting on his shoulders, a smug expression plastered on his face however his golden and red eye sharp on your figure. As  you get closer you could see that he had disposed off the top of his outfit, displaying his toned torso, some of the muscles contracts as others seems to be relaxed as hold the weight of the scythe on his shoulders like it was nothing. His hair dances on the breeze, dark locks moving lazily on his skin.

You realize that he was looking at you, probably knowing that you were checking upon him, making him open a twisted smirk at you. Master Zed couldn’t see it however the others that could see the smirk would mistake it as the pleasure an assassin can has at a possible killing. But you know very well what this smirk stands for, to let you know that he knows you find him attractive in some sort of way. You felt embarrassed and disgusted, the last feeling more prominent at knowing that he feels some sort of sick enjoyment at it and you to let it happen.

Fed up from it you finally reach near the assailants's space, your gaze breaking from the young man poised at the three men kneeling now at your feet. One of them with his head low, the other one you could see streams of tears running on his cheeks and the third one held his head high, looking directly at your eyes, it reflecting no remorse or fear from what may come to him.

 - “Well, look at what we got here. Kayn’s bitch. Wriggling her tail happily at her master. But don’t worry, I’m not the only that think like this. Almost everyone thinks like that.”

You felt your throat constrict at such words, your eyes zeroing at the assailant as you felt rage dominating your thoughts. It was rage that makes you think clearer and sharper and you’ll relish on that.

\- “Shut your filthy mouth…” – You heard as felt Kayn moving from his spot and reaching closer the prisoners after the moment the audacious one said those words, his hand smoothly moving the scythe to inflict harm at the prisoner until you moved to stand at his front, your hand poised at his chest, stopping his advances.

\- “Zed gave me this specific test to learn and master upon it.” – The dual toned gaze directed at you, the sharpness should make you step back a little bit however your veiled rage made you hold your flinch. – “I’m the one to act upon it so step aside.”

You saw his jaw visibly tighten, his nostrils flare as his eyes thin at your audacity to stop him. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the movement of his chest making you realize that your hand was still touching him, in which you quickly move it away. – “Very well.” – He quickly grabs your descending hand and pushes from his waist your beloved weapon, putting it on your limb. Just now that you realize that he was all of this time holding it. You break his hold, a little baffled from it as also his try to defend you. Such thing that you never thought would happen so soon.

As you unsheathe your weapon, the sound of metal running out of the scabbard makes different reactions; one of them starts to cry even harder, the second remains quiet and the third one starts to release little laughs. Your eyes quickly averting to the laughing one, face turning into a sneer. – “Why you laugh? Don’t you fear death?”

\- “From you?” Hahahaha!” – This time his face turned into a mocking sneer. – “You don’t have the guts to do that. Since when you started on this order you’ve make the maximum to not hurt anyone.” – He spit near your feet, some droplets of saliva hitting your boots, making your stomach turns a little. You find this man absolutely disgusting. – “Here is kill or be killed, be the master or be the servant.” – His smirk widens. – “But I know you already figured out that, since you’ve been giving some pussy to the prodigy here, don’t you?”

At those words you felt your rage rising up, then mix it with rape attempt, the experience it has been doing to your mind and body and those unwanted feelings you're having towards your teacher, make you see red. Your body moves on its own, your blade as a dark and deadly shadow passing through the assailant's neck, separating it from his body as you kills him instantly, for after you shove to the ground the dead body, the head rolling on the floor as the blood spills quickly from its severed  body on the barren floor.

You move your blood soaked sword to the side, with a shove of your wrist quickly cleaning it from the crimson liquid, it falling on the dirt. – “Well, I think his first question is answered.” – Your voice rises, addressing your words to any of the acolytes who are mentally thinking she was another one of Kayn’s toys. – “And I bet this questioning wasn’t only his, right?” – No one dared to answer you. You dare to look at Zed, thinking that your actions would lead to something bad however the Master of Shadows didn’t move a muscle. Then your gaze drifts to the prodigy and see that his eyes are piercing you, probably waiting your next move.

As you look to the two remain assailants you see that now the one which was quiet had a look of horror and disbelief at the dead body of his partner in crime, to after look at you completely in rage. – “How dare you, you bitch? He was one of the most well-trained soldiers on the order and you just killed him to prove something?”

\- “One of the most well trained and yet I cleaved him like a mere leaf.” – She points her gaze at the raging man. – “You need to revision your standards of strength. Also he brought this to himself. you all brought this to yourselves.”

From his sleeve the man quickly emerges a knife, cutting his ropes and then advancing to you. However you moved, your well trusted instinct together with your training, your body moves at its own fluidly, digging your sword deep on his chest, the blade passing through his body, killing him. You see the man spasm a little, looking incredulously at you for after falls dead on the ground. You take your sword off him, his body falling on the floor with a thud sound. - “Or not, since you didn’t live enough for that.” – Your voice sounds a little shaky; you never thought in kill someone unconsciously.

Once again cleaning your sword with a flick of your wrist, for then kneel in the front of the man which was crying a lot. You make the blade of your beloved weapon touch his chin, the man flinching at it. You slowly raises his head until his eyes open, and then you find a shocking pair of vivid green set, like the luscious foliage that has on the trees back in Demacia. It so in contrasts against his dark black mane of hair and pale skin. His eyes are red on the edges of all of the crying, some bruises visibly blooming on his neck and probably going below his clothes, some yellowed ones on his cheeks. He looks so young, probably younger than Kayn. His features have a sort of elegance, an elegance that only that possesses back on your home country. – “Are you demancian?”

\- “Please, spare me!” – He says it loudly, deafening your question. He bowls his head at your knees, the utmost plea for his life. Then quickly he raises his head, his eyes like sauces in fear for his life. – “I was forced to participate in all of this; otherwise they would kill me themselves.”

 - “And you didn’t reported this to the high officers, or to Kayn? This whole ordeal would be solved without others been hurt, you included.” – One of the spectators questioned.

\- “Because of fear. Fear to be judged, to be called weak. Things I’d enough in my homeland and don’t want to tolerate that anymore.” – Those words are so familiar to you because you felt like this once. The younger man quickly turned to the spectator, a tint of anger appearing on his features. – “You have no idea what I’ve been suffered on their hands. If you knew you would do the same just to not have your back painted on a target anymore.”  - He ended his speech in full rage, his eyes flashing. It put the spectator in quiet.

\- “What is your name?”

Your questioning make the man quickly change his features into surprise. – “I’m Dale, ma’am.”

Then you turned around to Zed’s direction. Keeping a fair distance you kneels on the floor. – “Master Zed, I believe that the punishment that I made today was the task you wanted me to fulfill. Did I fulfill your wishes?”

The shadow master took some moments to answer you, making your heart beat faster as his breathing passed through his mask, making a metallic noise, almost audible in the silence which permeated in the courtyard. 

 - “Yes, you fulfilled it.” – You never thought you would relax at hearing his metallic words. – “This is the type of justice I look for my acolytes.” – You see his shadows moving towards you, circling your clothed legs, the cold touch and the pressure still felt through the fabric of your clothes. Their presence, despite the years, terrifies you. They’re deadly as their master. – “I’m raising you from apprentice status to acolyte.” – You raise your eyes to Zed, jaw gaping until you remember that he didn’t allowed you look at him, so you quickly looks to the floor.

\- “Thank you, my Master.” – You rise but still keep looking to the floor. – “Also I want to ask, if you permit me, I want young Dale here to be my servant.”

\- “Servant?” – You look back at the young man, your eyebrows raised at his question. – “Didn’t you listen what I told you about I’ve a target painted my back? That anyone from here might kill me?”

\- “So what?” – Now one of your eyebrow is raised, your joy of no longer being Kayn’s apprentice shattered at these. – “I’ve a target painted in my back all of my life and yet I’m fighting to get strong so it can’t be a hindrance for me anymore.” – You grab his jaw, making the younger one stand on wobbly legs and look directly at your eyes. Like that you realize that he’s a little smaller than you.  – “You could have changed the course of this situation and yet you decided to use excuses and do nothing to help me.” – Dale tries to wriggle away from your hold so then you use both hands, one on the back of his neck and the other one on his waist, bringing him closer while you keep him in place. – “Fight for yourself instead of waiting for others to fight for you. However you didn’t want to fight so now this situation is your consequence; be my servant or die right here, right now. Master Zed will not let you walk away unless you are punished. Your choice.”

 - “There is a third option.” -  All of this time Kayn kept himself quiet, seeing how is unfolding the drama at the front of his eyes. You flinch a little, your eyebrows furrowing at his words. – “He can be my servant. I think Master Zed would permit such thing, since my orders are rather… far more punishing.” – You see his eyes running up and down to the man on your hold, tongue sticking out a little as he lick his lips, making you realize the meaning behind this. Your arms move unconsciously as you hug him almost tightly to you, your eyes thinning a little and daring Kayn to move towards the younger male.

You’re confused at why you’re acting like this. You don’t know it is because the younger one is demacian and is in the same situation you were or it’s because the prodigy is figuratively eating the other male, thinking all of the dirty things he might do to him.

_‘It isn’t nothing like that.’_

\- “Who said that?”

\- “What?” – You hear the man on your hold question softly.

_‘Be quiet. Otherwise they’ll think you’re crazy.’_

_\-  ‘Who are you?’_

_‘The keeper of your mind, your consciousness. In other words, your shadow.’_ – You quickly look at your feet and see wisps that looks like smoke twirl from your shadow to then disappear instantly. – _‘Do you understand now?’_

 _\- ‘Okay.’_ – Your heart speed up, just the most powerful ones in magic could master the art of shadow as your own. You never thought that what cursed you a long time ago could be another part of your strength today. – _‘So consciousness, what you mean by what you said earlier?’_

_‘You see, being the dark form of yourself it also means to know your deepest desires. And by that it means that you’re holding this fine specimen of youth and healthiness because you’re jealous of what Kayn might be thinking in doing to him instead of you.’_

_\- ‘You’re wrong.’_

_‘Wrong? But it’s true. You carnally desire your own teacher, which is also a fine specimen of youth and healthiness. Look at those muscles on display. I could lick his torso all over if the opportunity appears, just to hear the noises he could make. Or make fingernail marks on his back, your squeeze plump butt, or bite his neck. Oh, the possibilities._

The mental image that the words are giving are starting to mess with your head, as also the visible line you worked so hard to put between yourself and Kayn. – _‘Stop that.’_

_‘Lie to yourself as much as you want. But you can’t deny that you want this man naked, above you, his body sliding against yours, his lips near your ear as he moans how good he’s feeling, reaching in the deepest recess of your body.’_

_\- ‘That is enough. Go away. I’m into an important thing here.’_

_‘Your wish is my command. But know this, you can’t lie your desires from yourself. One day that will get to you and you’ll have to act upon it, otherwise it will eat you from inside out.’_

_\- ‘Okay, just go.’_

It felt like a veil was raised from your mind, making you focus back on what is happening. Then you feel the arms on the male on your hold move, both of his hands grabbing a fistful of your clothes at your waist to ground himself, shivering as Kayn slowly gets closer of you both.

\- “Enough.” – Zed’s voice raises a little, making his prodigy stop and getting all of the acolytes attention. – “The final verdict is that Dale will be Kayn’s servant.” – You hear a faint ‘no’ being profaned from the person on your arms, Kayn’s triumphant smile appearing on his lips as he look predatory at you. – “My prodigy knows how to teach a lesson. And all of you take the events of today as a example of what will happen to the next one that break my rules.”

\- “But, master…”

Zed cut you off. – “And that is my final decision. You’re all dismissed.” – And with that the Master disappears in a flurry of shadows.

As the gathering as put to an end, you feel the heavy aura behind, which in quick succession you move your arms from the ones that are coming to touch you, gripping them hard. As you look behind you see the shadow assassin smirking. – “You got faster.”

\- “It eventually happens after being hit for many times. At some point you start to understand how the other works.” – You release his hands, sensing them be deposited on your shoulders.

\- “I see. I must be more versatile now, since you’re catching up on my moves. After all we’re kind of in the same level and I must not let my guard down, like you’d unfortunately do.” – You look down to the young man at your arms, he is visibly shivering, his eyes big while looking at the male behind you. – “I hope you learned your lesson, to not let again your guard down.” – You feel his hands running slowly, down your back, to your sides until it stops on your waist, finger widening and squeezing your flesh after to untangle Dale’s fingers from your clothing. – “Because at this exact moment you’re letting me get so close to you without retaliation.”

As Dale’s hands are untangled you quickly turn, your hands in a flash as you unsheathe a part of your sword and points the sharp blade against his neck. – “Or perhaps I’m not afraid of you anymore.” – His eyes look at the blade and after to your face, in which you make sure you have a smirk plastered on your lips. – “After all you aren’t invincible. The scars on your arm are proof that you can bleed.”

\- “I would love to prove that I don’t receive scars anymore however I’ve a servant to order around now.” – He quickly snatches your wrist and forced you to close your katana, moving yourself aside so he can look at the younger one. – “You, follow me. I’ve certain tasks I need you to perform for me.” - As you turn around you see that Dale looking defeated at you. Probably he thought of you as his next shield however seeing that it’s gone and something worse happened he follows Kayn’s retreating form.

As the rush of everything finally settles and your body relaxes your senses get the sharp stench of blood, sweat, and body fluids that the dead bodies had released after death. As the pungent odor hits your nostrils and the rush of everything making you realize what you’d killed two people makes your stomach do terrible somersaults, to the point you rushes to far patch of forest you can find and vomit the entire contents of your lunch on the grass floor.

The horrible feeling on your stomach passes after some time settling down on another part the forest, far from your vomit and recluse from someone finding you, making the feeling of anguish on your heart settles. You anguish for what Kayn might be doing with the boy however strangely you don’t feel pity for Dale. You kind of feel jealous in knowing that he might be experience everything your shadow voiced moments earlier. 

In fact you seriously hate it, hating that in fact, in the deep part of your mind you want to have sex with the assassin. Not just for to satiate the desire to feel for what Kayn might do to you, to tease you, feel everything of him touching you but also to see at first time how you can make this young man unveil with your touch and moves.

As also to feel how caring this young man can be in such situation.

You have been thinking for it since that day back on the cliff. 

You hate yourself for that. You hate yourself to have a crush and sexual desire towards such despicable man like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED  
> New chapters will come. Stay tunned.


	3. Third (Messy?) Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> \- Rated M  
> \- Shieda Kayn is a character of League of Legends, which belongs to Riot Games.  
> \- Some descriptions of curse, language, sexual situations (there is a lot on this chapter).  
> \- KaynxFemale!Reader  
> \- For the sake of facts’s chronology on this fanfiction, the reader is a couple of years older than Kayn.  
> \- The original universe (Runeterra) that is allocated.

A week passes after the whole ordeal, the green-eyed youth crossing paths with you as he does his duties. Sometimes it was you that kept your attention to anything to keep your sight off him, despite feeling the burning sensation of his sight upon you. Sometimes it was you that keep your sight on him, and you would observe that he would be the one looking away as soon he realizes you were observing. You frown upon those observations, wondering why this is going on, because the one is probably messing with Dale’s mind you know very well who is.

The unfortunate gift you received from it was the nightmares. Images of what happene, sometimes the situation happening all over again, like an unstoppable movie. Some of the results you see and feel dying on their hands, others they rapping you, other times you see Kayn coming right on time to kill all of them. In all of this series of nightmares you would wake up drenched in sweat and crying, sometimes you would wake up and them it would be Dale approaching you softly you and calm you down. The first times it happened you would be in shock to see the green-eyed man at your side, until you accustomed to his presence.

If Kayn was trying to privy you from Dale he was doing a bad at it.

Or he put Dale’s room near yours for provocation, which is kind of also not working against you.

It end the youth would calm you down and be on his merry way when you get finally asleep. Not so much of interaction besides that.

With Kayn was totally different. You couldn’t see him frequently however the moments you both crossed paths he openly glare to you until you realize that his mismatched orbs are at you, to then smirk. Sometimes the smirk are condescending, other times are borderline evil. You felt your cheeks heat up under his gaze, however you did your most to rise and eyebrow to him and sigh to then plainly ignore him until one of you would vacate the place. You hoped that your behavior would hide your true feelings and thoughts.

In fact you hated that Dale could spent so much more time with the prodigy, to the point you kind of missed Kayn’s presence. You knew very well that your hatred wasn’t totally applied to the youngest male, it was more direct to you and the older male than him. Your theories are that Kayn is trying to rile you up by snatching your prize, in his mind you haven’t been discreet enough and he realized that you have some feelings for him, probably being subtle enough to tell you that he isn’t interested. Later this theory you thought it would be absurd, since to being subtle it would imply that he didn’t want you suffer more harassment from the other acolytes from your former teacher-student relationship, and it would imply that he cares a little.

Kayn caring about you? Right…

Fed up of how mentally complicated things are getting you decided to retire to your secluded and favorite spot on the library, to relax and just forget things.

Well, you would do that, if wasn’t for you to spot Dale himself stretching to get a book on the shelf higher than him.

Opening a rare smirk and using your skills you silently approach the younger male from behind, almost enclosing on him until your hand touches the cover of the book he wanted to take. The male whips quickly around, his eyes widened at the person which he obviously didn’t sense behind him to after sigh in relief. -  “You could have warned me, you know.”

\- “You should always be cautious at your surroundings, no matter the place you are.” – You offer the book to him, which he takes from your hand with a small smile. – “Take this tip of advice granted to the rest of your life, it may save you from almost everything.”

He hugs the book to his chest. – “Kayn said the same some time ago. I’m just too tired the majority of the times to be watchful.”

The movement of he bringing the book to himself make him flex his arms, which you realized that his biceps had grown from the last time you saw him. In fact, as you step back to observe him better, not just his arm but looks like his body had buffed up a little in muscle. – “Did Kayn had changed you from your servant status to apprentice? Its looks like he have done physical training on you.”

\- “Thankfully he did that. There’s one of the reasons I don’t need to be that watchful of my surrounding outside the mission.” – Dale scratches the back of his head, visibly embarrassed at your observation. – “Or it’ll be doing his chores and relishing his boredom with some… stuff…” - The youth at your front stopped what he was saying, quickly putting a hand on his mouth, face reddening. He looked at your eyes, realizing what he’d said. Your eyes widens at the information, the silence permeating the room as your thoughts ran a mile per minute.

Are they on the intimate basis already?

No, Kayn isn’t that caring. Too rough to be gentle with anyone. – “Did he force you on this?”

As the youth realized your trail of thought he quickly negated. – “No, no no! I mean at first it was more like punishment from what happened to you, like sucking his… you know… and showing things that a body can feel. It felt kind of forced at first.” – Your eyes thinned at these words, anger boiling a little bit. – “But then he let me approach, let me touch him as I pleased, get confident on this. In the end, I started to enjoy it. At certain point he dragged me to a brothel and one of the ladies there did really taught both of us how things works. Later he revealed to me that Master Zed wanted me to be a spy, a spy that could use another means to get information.” – He took a deep breathe. – “Sometimes in a while he would just approach me to relieve stress. I don’t mind, though. Even less if both of us aren’t that much experienced, so we’ve been learning from each other.”

You felt a lot of emotions mixed of anger right now at Dale’s statement. Confusion, jealousy from the youth at your front and most of all sadness that you aren’t experiencing that with the prodigy. He cleaning you on that cliff and kind of being protective of being almost hurt from the assailants make you think that he cares in some sort of level. You don’t want his mockiness, such feeling that he has been displaying since day one. You want his caring side back, not even if it just a mere glimpse. You also want to see his intimate, more sensual side. Deeply you want to see him break at your touches, how much you can make him make sounds. To hear how he sounds, how he tastes, how he feels.

You turn around, pretending that you’re seeking some book, to not show what you’re feeling. Like when you started training the first thing that was taught is percept the lies and the truths of people just by looking at them and speaking.

Kayn had probably taught that to him too.

\- “He said I should be putting use of what I learned.” – Suddenly you feel a pair of hands on your waist, feeling the warmness seeping through your clothes. Then you look down and see the limbs there, fingers slightly longer than yours, his body close but not touching.

Well, the boy has guts. You congratulate him of that.

So with a raised eyebrow you slowly turn around and look at the youth, a small smirk plastered on your lips. – “And you thought you could use this one me, someone that has much more experience than you.”

You saw Dale’s smirk fall off as his eyes widen a little bit. He was removing his hands however you held them there with yours, which makes his cheeks redden even more. – “Well, you s-see…”

You give a step further, in which he gives a step back. Like that you both moves the few meters, maneuvering yourselves to one of the various chairs on the room. Finally you reach one and your push him a little, making the male give a little yelp of surprise and sit on it. Still holding his hands you sit upon his lap, making sure that you’re actually sitting above his crotch, and very snugly.  Your head is a level above his, so you can see clearly his face. – “What exactly?”

Dale tried hard to make a coherent speech; you could see how embarrassed he is. – “It is ju-just, cu-curiosity.”

\- “Curiosity can make you overwhelmed from the situation.” – As you feel some reaction from from his lap you gyrates your hips slowly. His fingers tighten on your hips as his mouth open a little. Your arms moves to his shoulders, placing themselves around his neck as you bring your torso closer to his. – “If the situation gets like this, it can result to a fail.” – Your left hand moves to the side of his head, fingers moving his tresses and freeing an ear. Then you approximate your lips to his ear. – “You know very well that your teacher and our master don’t like fails.” – Your lips touches the part in which his jaw meets his neck, descending until his clavicle for after lick up on his pulsating jugular, sucking on the skin there.

You feel something hard, in which you use to fasten the movements of your hips. The youth hisses at it, one of his arms goes around your torso and hugs you tighter, the other one curls under your thigh, gluing the limb to his waist in a way to make you flush your hips to his. – “Yes… I know…. ah. Don’t… ha... need to remind me… hmf… that!” – The male says with difficulty.

You giggle a little. You knew very well what’s Dale is trying to do, and all of this wasn’t his idea. Probably it was some sick joke Kayn wanted to play, to see that you would probably hate what the younger man wanted to imply and mine whatever interest you both had with each other. Pity that isn’t going to work.

Suddenly you feel little pinpricks on the back of your neck, the instinctive sensation you assimilated with being watched. Then one of your hands moves to the back of his head, fisting his hair as you bring his head behind. With that Dale couldn’t see that your attention going somewhere else as also to not alert the one that is observing that you perceived its presence.

Discreetly you move your head behind, using your hair as a curtain to hide your eyes as you observe what is in the opposite wall. You can see shadows moving slowly, but not with certain. You need to look forward to see it more clearly.

You release your hold from the male and take his hands off you. Then your rise of his lap, seeing the prominent bulge, a wet spot in a place what supposed to be where his weeping tip is. He whines at the missing pressure, looking at you with doe eyes, thinking that you got mad of it and would end the fun. – “Take of your shirt and top, after lay down on the floor.”

Quickly the male scrambles, rising from the chair, walking the few steps to the vacant area between the bookshelves and removing his upper garments. As his does that you see the revealing toned muscles, a far cry from what he was time ago. It moves in a kind of hypnotizing way, the feeling so alike with what you have felt when you saw Kayn doing the same thing while or after training. That time you would quickly avert your gaze when he finished the simple task, making it look like you are interested to clean your weapon or just move away from the spot.

In fact it was kind of a turn-on and did funny things to your body. To the point that, when you were lonely on your room you would fantasize that you were licking the line of his spine, from waist to shoulders, and then dig your teeth on one shoulder while your hands would roam the front, pinching his nipples, scratching lightly his abdomen and them going lower and lower, until you reaches between his legs and make him hard and ready for you. In your fantasies he would not deny you and make it worth.

However in the reality there is this slightly younger and less muscular male at your front, equally (or seems to be) eager as Kayn is in your fantasy, laying himself down on the floor, chest rising up down rapidly as it accompany his breathing, his cheeks and the start of his neck flushed. His green eyes are locked in you, following everything you were doing.

Dale looked enticing like this, like he was trained and shaped to the types of jobs which required seduction to women or men that are dominant than him. And is doing it by some form of order of some twisted joke planned by someone, if you dare to say, from Kayn himself, to just rile you up. No way would Dale be doing this by his own volition.

With a half mind on strange shadows on the wall you focused on the male on the floor, moving above him and them lowering yourself to sit on his abdomen instead where he wished you to sit. His hands flying instantly to grip your thighs, his fingers twitching as they make a squeeze and release motion on your skin. You grab his hands and entwine his fingers with yours, bringing them down to stay at the sides of his head. Then, slowly, you moved your hips to sit heavily on the place he’s the most eager to feel, lowering your torso onto him, which makes both of your crotch rubs, you dare to say, deliciously. You earn a whine from him at the feeling.

You feel him trying to move his hips up, so he can rub better however you ground yourself onto him, in which Dale releases a groan. You have a series of questions and you need his answers. – “If you want more of that you need to answer me the truth.” – You rub yourself on him slowly. – “Answer me correctly and I’ll give you a treat. Do you understand?”

\- “If I do not?” – At least it looks like he has some mind presence.

\- “I’ll stop everything and let you in pain.”

\- “You wouldn’t do that.”

\- “And why I would not?”

\- “Because I’m feeling wetness from where you are touching me.” – To clarify his point he gives a thrust up, making you realize the sleek feeling between your legs, in which you give a yelp at the spark of pleasure running there. Well, you’ve been thinking of Kayn when all of this started, so no blaming for your body reacting like that.

 - “And yet I’m still on the upper hand here, boy…” – In your attempt to get the upper hand you blink, realizing that the green hue of his eyes changed to a reddish hue, almost orange. Then you feel that his body is getting warmer than before, after you feel that his form is shifting. You try to move yourself away as you stare in horror the changes on your happening before your eyes.  The youth under you rises until he sits on the floor, a fine however opaque mist emits from his skin, until it veils the entirety of Dale’s body.

You quickly unsheathe your katana, preparing yourself for whatever thing has the audacity to enter in the temple grounds, your body already on fight mode. Suddenly the mist starts to dissipates, at that your eyes widen and your jaw slackens as the figure appears.

Seconds ago there was a leaner, smaller, pale and slightly timid young man. Now there is a taller, slightly tanned skin, muscled up and older man at your front. Even the dark hair changed to a light-brownish color, getting smaller, the bangs covering his forehead as the points of it looks like has been cut with a razor, some longer strands seen on the back of his neck, reaching the junction of it with the wide shoulders.

The man raises his right hand, pushing his bangs off his face, revealing his features in totality. There you could see how sharp they get, as also a collection of black tattoos that circulated around his right eye and disappeared to the side of his head. Your eyesight goes to is hand, which you also see the same style of tattoos running on the back of his fingers, them they goes up, passing up the outer part of his arm and becoming a fine line on his elbow. The tattoo starts again on his shoulder, then goes up to his clavicle and disappears towards his back. A line goes down, lining the outer parts of his right pectoral to then run in the lines on the right side of his abs. The tattoo runs even more down, circling his navel to then run over the v-shape and disappear on his shredded pants, which now you realized it’s very tight on him.

In overall it looks like Dale had a spurt of growth, trained hard and endlessly, passed sometime in a place which weather is warm and decided to mark one side his body with ink. It looks like he’d passed in a ten years spurt of growth in the span of a minute. The shyness and lankiness had given place to a confident and well-built man. A very predatory man, as far as you can see from the sharp teeth you could see on the smirk he is giving to you.

\- “Dale?”

\- “Well, if you think that still there any remnant of the younger boy here I should let you know that there is not.” – Even his voice got deeper, toned to guttural. You don’t know if the voice is what makes shivers runs down on your spine or your face heat up. – “In fact Dale is no more for already two weeks.”

 - “Who are you?” – You thanked yourself to not stutter otherwise you would let him how perturbed you’re to his presence. – “What you have done to Dale? What do you want?

\- “Such a demanding human.” – She frowned at that. – “To your first question, you should know that already. After all we spent a lot of time together in the past. I just had got different from behore. Let’s say I was more weapon-like back there.” – He gives a step towards you as your mind runs around to understand what he has said. – “I was always at Kayn’s side, that’s why you never paid attention to me. Kayn was far more endearing for you than I was.” – You startle a bit at his looming presence so close, giving more steps back as he encloses on you. – “The boy even had yelled in anger at you once when you tried to touch me. It was very funny to see.”

Soon your back reaches a bookcase, the space too little to you get a safe distance. Putting both of your hands on your weapon you brace yourself in concentration, glaring at the male at your front. – “I never saw you in my life or near Kayn. I would never forget someone like you wandering around. You’re like a sore spot on these grounds.” – The sharp teeth returned to be shown on his face, making goosebumps break on your skin. One bite of those teeth could make a nasty wound in any person. – “So I must ask you to leave. If you don’t leave by your own will…” – Your speech falter as he once again steps close.

\- “If I don’t leave by my own will…?” – He parrots you, another step closer.

\- “I’ll have to make use of force.” - He chuckled loudly at her words, anger now rising amidst of your emotions. – “Don’t underestimate me.” – Now he laughs harder, which makes you snarl in anger and advance towards him.

You slash your katana in the horizontal, targeting the vital points of his abdomen, in which he quickly evades. Then you move your arm diagonally, your blade barely grazing the books as the male once again evades. You sense that he quickly stepped behind to your back, grabbing the hand which is holding your weapon. Sensing it you maneuver your body, your snatched hand throwing your sword to your free hand, in which you could glimpse his eyes widening a little and then his smirk widens even more. – “Like teacher, like student.” – His other quickly flies and holds your other hand, now holding both successfully. Thankfully your back is facing a bookshelf; if he tries to win by holding you down and pressing on a surface you can just make the shelf tumble down.

You try to break free your hands from his hold. Your attempt is met with him tightening his fingers, to the point he pressures your wrist and your fingers let go of your weapon. Then he pushes you against a wall, which makes you gasp as you feel the coldness of stone meeting your back. He pulls up both of your hands, high enough to the point you don’t feel the floor under your feet. After you feels that his hands are releasing your wrists however the pressure around them didn’t go away like expected, fact which made you look up and see a red glowing line around them, biding you to the wall. Realizing your predicament you move your body wildly, your legs and feet bracing the wall you pushes yourself with all the force you get but the biding don’t cease.

At your situation your mind run a mile per minute, eyes closing while you try to keep calm and think how to get out of it. If you knew how to shadow step like your ex-teacher you would be out of there in one second…

Suddenly you hear sound of flash slapping stone, your eyes opening quickly as you see how close the male’s face had got of yours, to the point you got to see clearly see his eyes. The orange-red hues present than ever, almost glowing, thin pupils eyes on the middle of it, resembling a big feline’s eyes. You look to both of the sides of your head, seeing that his hands are plastered there. Unexpectedly he wasn’t touching her.

Knowing this you aim your right feet to kick his unprotected side, your limb moving quickly like a snake pouncing on its prey. Unfortunately he is fast too, grabbing your leg by the knee for after his arm loop around and holding it against the very side you were aiming. As you see him locking his arm around you use your left feet, aiming at his crotch until his hand quickly grabs it and also do the same thing he did with her right one. – “Here I am trying to not hurt in the past ten minutes and in the expanse of time you did tried to slash me, stab me, kick me in where hurt the most? Such a dirty, dirty girl.”

 - “Me dirty?” – You say bravely, holding onto this feeling to not break into shivers of fear. This situation is becoming very similar to the rape attempt you suffered months ago. You must show no fear to the enemy. – “I’m not the one being held down here, like an animal.”

\- “No, you are not. You’re far from it.” – As he gets closer his arms flexing your legs until the upper part of your thighs touch your torso, the lower part of your legs now dangling above his elbows, his hands now holding around a little higher of your knees. At that know your legs are obscenely open, however he didn’t even glance once down of your face the entire time you’d been tied to the wall. – “To be truthful if you have met me in this form weeks ago you would be truly asking for mercy right now from your flimsy attempts to restrain me.” – He chuckles lightly. – “However your teacher kept me very well entertained and pleased.” – At that you look confused, your eyebrows frowning. – “You had to see how he can swallow my cock so easily and prettily.”

At that statement your breathing stops, your eyes glued to male’s face. – “I never thought that he…”

\- “That he enjoys having his tight ass stuffed with dick as much he enjoys to stuff his own in pussies? Yes, he does.” – As the male voiced this you became dumbfounded. You never thought that the younger man was into have sex with men, and even more, being the submissive type in such action. You wondered if that’s why he didn’t let you go further that time on the cliff. Or when he got Dale for himself.

You closed your eyes and lowered your head, your heart breaking in tiny pieces even more as it was already broken. You should know better.

You feel a finger been placed and your chin, it rising your head so you could face his eyes once again. – “Don’t be like that, human. I’m here, right at your front, wanting to make you feel nice and you’re still thinking of the boy? You hurt my feelings.”

His finger runs on the line of your jaw. – “Who the hell are you? I’d never seen your face around here and never saw you around Kayn.”

\- “I’m always around him. Sometimes on his shoulders, sometimes he leans me on his body, but lately I’m the one doing the fatal slash for him.” – You frowns even more, confused. Then your eyes look around his face, trying to trace any memory that you could have to identify the person at your front. – “Look at my eyes, human. What do you see?”

You gaze at the irises. He has the thin pupils and orange-red pretty much like Kayn’s left eyes is now. As far as you remember he acquired when he retrieved the Blade of Millennia to himself. – “They’re the same as his left one…” – You remember the weapon itself, knowing that the most striking thing from the object is the single eye a under the curved blade. Sometimes you swore the thing was glaring at you, other times that it blinked… They’re much more alike the man at your front than Kayn’s…

Then you realized what he, or better, _it_ is. – “Impossible.”

The man’s smirk looks almost cheshire alike, like it would split the corner of his mouth. – “Oh, the answer is almost closer…”

\- “You’re supposed to be inanimate. An object…”

His face got closer to yours, but at the incredulity in your mind his closeness didn’t register. - “Say, my name.”

His words sounding so close make you snap out of it. – “A weapon of destruction…”

\- “Say it.” – His eyes are now half-lidded, gazing at your lips, this time making you blush fiercely.

\- “Rhaast?”

\- “Right answer.” – In rapid succession he tilts his head to the side and closes in. Paralyzed you waits for the inevitable, until the last moment he turns his head far to side and kiss your cheek. You should be relieved that he didn’t kiss your lips however the feeling you felt is like… disappointed. The strangest is why you feel like that.

His lips go down to your jaw, it working together with his teeth. Then it goes to your ear. – “Rhaast, the Darkin, at your pleasure.” – His voice had gone purr, making you release a little gasp. His left hand goes to the back to the back of your head, fingers digging up your hair as the other hook up on your shoulder. You barely feel that your legs has been released from his hold, the prospect of his sharp teeth running down your neck with his moist lips making you tense and anticipate he pierces your skin.

\- “Darkin? Isn’t that creatures that existed long time ago and feasted upon human disgrace as human flesh?” – The hand which was on your shoulder goes to the flaps of your top, uncovering the clavicle area.

\- “Yes. Despite in a period of few years we copulate with humans, creating children with godly powers, or just for the fun of it.” – His tongue licked the line of your bone, creating goosebumps on its wake. – “We have been once called gods by your species, since we showed this type of ‘caring’. Until the moment humans started to rebel against us so has been decided to show no mercy anymore.” – His lips traveled to your other clavicle, teeth pressuring on skin and making you breathe fast. – “Oh, I do remember the first time I took a female human centuries ago. She opened herself to me like a flower, and then I made her scream so beautifully in pain and pleasure and I plunged deep inside her.” – With those words said he suddenly glued his body to yours, making you feel the entirety of his torso upon you. Fluidly his hips come next, thrusting hard and after holding himself there as his mouth latches upon the junction of your jaw and neck.

Your whole body reacted on instinct at such development; your head throws back as you voice the pleasure that sudden roughness of it brought. Your legs widen against your will, for after closes around his waist and bring the male even closer. Your breathing tempo increases, his body is so hot that your body, until moments ago was cold, is now warming up fast at the contact. You want strongly that the binding in your hands release so you can hug him tight, so he can continue and give the sweet release you’ve been denying yourself to think in feeling this with anyone besides Kayn. The want itself is so absurd because is a creature of carnage that is eliciting such wishes.

\- “Truth is I shouldn’t even be treating you like this.” – You feel long fingernails scratching lightly your scalp, the hand which was hooked on your shoulder curls around your waist, effectively pressing you tighter against him while his hips moves slowly against yours. – “But this human I’m currently residing in had strong urges towards you. If you see what this boy has on his mind to make to you, you would be blushing a lot right now.” – You gasp at that. You cannot think of the youth you let live otherwise of pity and caring just because the ideas Rhaast is putting on your head, ideas that made your touch-starved body think that are nice ones. However your heart, despite not corresponded, wants someone else. It would be completely wrong to bare your frustrations and desires on someone that you could not correspond.

\- “I thought those ideas weird since he’d let be fucked by your young teacher almost every night, those wishes I believe since the first months he arrived in this temple. Later I realized that he’s let being himself fucked good by ‘your’ man because he wants to show at your face that he can has what you cannot have.” – You breathe stopped at that, you felt everything drop in temperature by hearing this. You truly never thought the younger man bored such feelings towards you for so long.

You grit his teeth. - “It’s so wrong of his part to think like this. He should at least…”

\- “Talked to you when to resolve this matter?” – The creature cut in. – “However do you know how intimidating it’s to reach a person under the most dangerous acolyte of the temple? Being associated with Kayn since the beginning has put you on ladder that everyone here envies. The closer you get to Kayn the closer you get to Zed, get closer to Zed the closer you get to be in the line of succession as the Master of Shadows. It’s plain obvious.”

 You growled, not liking one bit of how the conversation is turning. – “Like I want to be master of something. I just revenge and pay the life debt I hold with Sylas. I want to have power enough to be free and use my magic as much as I can. Kayn can be master of this order and have it all for himself, I don’t care. This political and society bullshit has been destroying my life since the beginning so why in the hell I would be striving for that?” – You hissed viciously your words, fed up with everything had been wrong.

Rhaast’s hands moves to both sides of your head, making you look at his eyes and see it glowing fiercely at the dim light. – “That is it, that is the fire and burning rage I’ve been craving to see again since the day you killed those two humans on the yard. The cold glint on your eyes, the magic cursing through your veins, the blood spilling. It was fantastic and I want to see it again.” – His forehead touch yours, and your gaze once again widens as you realize this time he will kiss you. With difficulty you move your head to the side, his soft and plump lips plants fully on your cheek. – “Such a hard to get girl, my original host is so lucky to have someone that faithful to him.”

\- “It isn’t about him, Rhaast.” – For the second time you voiced the beast’s name, his body giving a full shudder and closes his eyes. He moves his head, putting the left side of his face against the left one of yours, his breathing slightly faster than before. His hands move from your face to curl around your torso. – “Everything I do is about my own personal gain, no one else.”

\- “Liar!” – He growls at your ear, his hand runs through your arms, the skin goosebumps at its wake until they reaches your tied ones. – “Your thoughts are permeated by him, the way you react when he is closer, the way you heartbeat quickens, the way your eyes steal glimpses when no one is looking, your thoughts are permeated by him. Your desire and urges are because of him. He’s the one that make your pussy all wet, wetness that I’m feeling against my dick.” – He rocks against you, and that you realize your underpants are drenched in your fluids. You hope it didn’t make a spot on your pants.

\- “How can I be lying? If I’m wet it’s because you’re rubbing, touching and hugging all of yourself over me.” – You snap. – “I hadn’t satisfied my urges for years since didn’t have someone at my like that I would let myself be naked for and now, from all of this build-up plus you touching me like I you know what I wanted do you really think I would not react to it?”

\- “Prove me wrong, then.”

\- “Release my hands and I’ll prove to you.”

He laughs at you. – “Very well. But I warn you, do not intent to use it as an escape, otherwise I’ll not be kinder.” – You would not; you were to blind by rage and lust to ever think to turn down the challenge.

You felt the binds around your wrists disappear, and like that your body reacts. Your hands untangles from his as it flies to the back of his head. Then your fingers grab at his hair and pull his head back to after plunge your lips to his. For a few seconds his jaw was slack, in this moment you to put your tongue inside his mouth and curl around his one, taking care to not cut your muscle on his teeth. Quickly he grasped the situation, to which his arms once again curled around you and pressed himself tighter. He completely dominates the kiss, his tongue pushing yours away as his enter inside your mouth. Your heart is beating wildly in your chest, your fingernails scratching his scalp as they entwine on his hair. His chest pressing so tight against your own that you can’t properly take breathes, even while you’re breathing through your nose.

At this point he changes the pace of his hips, it completely hard as he rubs with more strength against your crotch. The wetness made the layers of your garments cling to your skin, not letting too much to imagination of what he’s packing, at a particular moment he bites on your lower lip lightly and thrust, making you release a loud whine. – “Very bold of you, dirty girl, but you need to do more than that to even try to down a little the fire inside me.” – His mouth now sucks strong a spot on your neck, his hands moving to totally open your top and touches your breasts. You gasp at the fiery touch of his fingers on your nipples, the sharp fingernails giving a touch of fear from them touching such sensitive area. – “I think just you wouldn’t be nearly enough to satiate my hunger.”

\- “What?” – In the middle of the haze of pleasure, the little thread of sanity that you are hanging on made you hear his next words, to then frown to them.

He completely ignores you. – “I think I need more one human to satisfy me. Don’t you think, Kayn?”

What?

WHAAAAAAAAAAT?

Kayn is here?

These are the thoughts that roll around your head, your eyes wildly searching on the dim place to see said male, however no sight of him. Then Rhaast look to the side, his right arm moving to a spot on the wall to the side, in which you perceived the strange movements of shadows and mist there, which here tall as them. The creature touches a spot and then starts to reveal a hand, it following by an arm, shoulder, then booted feet, legs, until it reveals a very familiar rope like belt, loosened from its knot…

Oh no…

The mist goes higher, revealing a bare muscled up torso, noxian features, dark braided hair and the mismatched red and gold irises.

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

There is Kayn himself, tied by the same mist thread you were moments ago. His mouth is gagged by a fabric over it, knotted behind his head. His eyes are locked on both of them, mouth emitting muffled sounds, body moving against the restrains to break himself free. – “What? How..? When?”

\- “I forgot to mention a detail to you.” – He moved off the wall, holding you as he moves closer of the prodigy. – “He was here since way before you entered this place.” – You tries to move away, completely embarrassed with the object of your desires had seen everything you were doing with another man. Seconds later Rhaast pushes you against the tied youth, your face meeting the center of his chest. You shivered at the contact; the temperature of the male at your front is high as the creature at your back. – “This young one here has voyeur tendencies, if you knew how much the ones he’s infatuated with, even more when those ones is pleasuring themselves. You can check its veracity.” – Suddenly the creature pushes against Kayn’s, which you indeed feel a hard protrusion poking you in your belly. The man on your front visibly shivers at the contact, his hands clenching tight and muscles tensing while he keeps himself to not look at you. The dim light of a candle above them wasn’t enough to hide his reddened cheeks, your jaw slacks even more at knowing that he’s this embarrassed because of you. You briefly wonder if the hardness is because of you too.

You move your head to look behind, gasping lowly at seeing that both of Rhaast’s eyes are glowing brightly, they more directed to the tied man them you. – “Why so bashful now? Isn’t that you have been literally dreaming to happen, boy?” – The creature suddenly grabs you from behind, after he moves you to lay down on the nearby table.

Confused you raise your upper torso but he places his hand a little above your chest, making you lie down again. Your expression instantly changes at that, not liking one bit what’s happening. – “Whatever you’re planning you better stop right now.” – Both of your hands go to his wrist, to make him stop and let go. You’re feeling even more ashamed than before, your heart skips some beats in what you think he might do.

\- “And you’ll do what, exactly? Try t stop me?” – He grabs one of your hands and pushes down. Then his face moves to you, his lips connecting to yours and his tongue instantly invading your mouth. Your eyes instantly open at seeing his glowing ones, and them the want to fight him lower down. It signals instant warnings on your head, this creature disabled you and Kayn easily, making you wonder if the creature did use the same methods and for how long it has been happening. And more importantly, why Kayn is letting it happen. – “You see, it’s quite impossible, since it looks like you lose your will of fight every time I kiss you.”

The creature goes to another kiss but you quickly move your head to the side, in which Rhaast moves to tongue your neck. You close your eyes, trying to chase away the feeling he’s making to retain your sanity. Then you open your eyes and see that Kayn is at your very line of vision, his vision glued at what’s happening on the table. – “Did you understand now?” – The voice of the beast reverberates lowly on your ear while you stare at the youth. – “He gets off on seeing others getting intimate.” - Your breath get a little faster at hearing that, nothing that indeed his chest is moving faster and his cheeks are really red. – “I bet he’s harder than ever under his pants, want to find out?”

Your breathing get faster when you sees Rhaast right hand rising and pointing to Kayn. Them you see red and smoky tendrils going from his hand to the loose pants of the youth. Quickly he makes a pull motion with his fingers, in which pants falls of, showing that Kayn choose to go commando today. As on instinct your vision goes down, seeing that indeed he’s hard. The thing is long, angry red and oozing clear liquid from tip. You quickly turn your head to the other side, feeling your face catching on fire in embarrassment at seeing in reality things that you only dreamed of on the seclusion of your room. His naked form is beautiful, and the image will be burn in your mind for weeks to come, you wanting it or not.

The creature chuckles, the hot breathing fanning and the low sound resonating on your ear. – “Did you enjoy the view?”

You bite your lips, unconsciously trying to close your legs until they touch skin, realizing that Rhaast was once again between them. Sensing it you turn in anger to the beast. – “Get off me.”

\- “Why? You prefer him to be here?” – It makes your eyes widen. The beast smiles at your reaction. – “Kayn, I believe your student is a little thirsty for you.”

\- “No. Wait… stop.” – Rhaast’s warmth disappears, your eyes following his figure as the creature himself moves to where the prodigy is. With a flick of his wrist the red tendrils that are around Kayn’s wrists and ankles moves off the wall, making the man float a few centimeters from the floor. Kayn wildly struggles to remove himself from the binding but still no use, his muffled whines covered by the rag on his mouth. The worst of everything is why the shadow assassin isn’t using his own shadows to get out of this situation. You raise your torso to look better, seeing that the best is making Kayn’s body get closer of your position. At the proximity shortens you quickly move yourself to get off the table, willing to stop it by force.

 With a flicker of his other wrist tendrils appears on your wrists and ankles, Rhaast’s hand moving in a way which makes you once again lie down on the object, your arms and legs spread over the surface. – “Oh no, my dear. Can’t you realize I’m trying to give a little gift for you? You need to cooperate if you wish to have it.”

\- “What in the hell…” – Then, by moving his finger, Rhaast pushes Kayn at you, making the young man moves towards your figure, and after his torso falls over you. You felt the air of your lungs move away in a rush, thankfully the man had enough presence of mind to stop to fall entirely by putting his forearms above the surface, and then his weight wouldn’t crush you.

The unfortunately that now all of the feelings you had managed to suppress to a minimum are now coming in a rush. His heat, his weight, the way his face is red all over, his fast breathing making his chest moves faster, constantly pressing against your still clothed torso, eyes wide open and his lips red because of the rag rubbing on it, his bangs almost brushing your cheeks.. A little lower you could feel clearly his hard on almost touching your belly.

Kayn suddenly stiffens, after you feel his pants being pushed down. You try to move your head and see what is going on but Kayn’s arms are too close of your head to let you see properly. After a pair of hands touches your ankles, the tendrils momentary disappearing from your skin. You promptly take advantage of it, shaking your legs wildly. Suddenly the grip tightens, the hands moving your legs until your inner thighs glues on Kayn’s waist, your ankles being crossed above his lower back. Such move made the youth hips, which was not touching your hips area now are, and very snugly. It earned gasps from both you and the young man above, his hard on now pressed against your crotch area and making your legs spams, unconsciously closing even more on him.

Everything that your body touching his felt like was on fire. His breathing fanning on your face is hot, small drops of sweat forming on his forehead and descending on his face, giving sheen to his skin. His features scrunched in something akin to concentration, looking like is trying his hardest to hot give in to what Rhaast is trying to do. You dare to look at his eyes, seeing that they’re looking right back at you, the golden and red irises almost being swallowed by the dilated pupils.

\- “Ah…” – Kayn releases a small moan, getting you by surprise. You see him move his head to look above his shoulder to after look forward, his forehead thumping on the wooden surface beside your face. After Rhaast’s face appearing above you both, smiling down at the scene he’s probably seeing, his arm moving but still you couldn’t see the entire situation. As it progresses Kayn’s breathing fasten, his voice emitting very faint noises, after his hips starts to move slowly. Then you realize what’s happening. At figuring out, then is time to your breathing fasten, Kayn’s member rubbing against your apex, making the fire sensation, followed by sparks of pleasure, rise up on your body.

This is wrong. This isn’t the way you wanted to be with Kayn if you both reached in this state. You both aren’t some source of sick amusement to others. This has to end. – “Stop this, right now.”

The youth’s hips stop to moving, making Kayn groan on your ear, his pants audible at sudden closure. You even can feel his pectorals pressing against your chest every time he exhales. After Rhaast’s face appears above the youth, he looks directly at you. – “Why should I stop? You’re clearly enjoying this.” – The creature does something that makes Kayn rubs on you, the sudden movement in such sensitive area of yours making thrust up against it, earning a collective of gasps from you both. You grit your teeth at that, showing how your mind is becoming less lucid and more prone to the assault of sensations. – “See? I’m right.”

\- “I don’t want this. Never wanted things to be in this way.” – Unconsciously you move your hands to move Kayn away but then you realize they’re still tied to the table. You try to pull your hands free, pushing the tendrils with all of your strength, however a bigger set of hands grab them, pushing the limbs back against the table.

\- “Oh, I see.” - You could hear the chuckles mingling on his words. – “But still, you wanted things to happen.” – His hands roam through your arms, moving to the direction of your torso, going under Kayn’s, palms facing and touching directly your breasts, your eyes following the movement as also seeing that the youth had raised his torso as much as he his tied limbs allows. Your gaze flicks to Kayn’s face, seeing that he’s also observing.

Suddenly the creature’s hands squeeze lightly your bosom, earning a gasp from you. Kayn’s gaze raises his eyes to look at you, keeping it to your face for after look down again. Rhaast’s hands abandons it for a bit to go to the lapels of your vest and open it wider, revealing the piece of fabric that covered your chest, in which they return to your flesh. As he repeats the squeeze this time the sensation feels stronger, making you arch your back towards it. This time your breathing fastens at it, the feeling of shame rising upon you. – “Stop that!” – Even the tone of your voice had changed. Tears prickles your eyes as you fight the pleasure grows larger and your presence of mind lessens. It feels like you’re losing the fight. You tighten your hands into fists; your teeth biting on your lower lip, your thighs tightening on the waist of the youth upon you, all of this to just cope up as hard as you can to not rub yourself up on him.

\- “Did you hear that, Kayn? Are you seeing how hard she is holding herself back to not give in to my touches?” – One of his hands roams your skin, going down until he reaches the waistband of your pants. The dexterous fingers untie the knot that keeps them up and goes under it, fingers quickly and with no shame reaching your womanhood. As the finger touches the button a little above your core you feel the sensation electricity running on your spine, making you spine arch even more and your torso in direct contact of Kayn’s. Your mouth opens up in a whine, Rhaasts fingers rubbing smoothly there with the help of your fluids, making you realize you’re more turned on with this wicked situation than you thought. – “She is so wet, boy. I bet if you just put yourself inside her it would make her come in the instant.” – These words are accompanied by one of those fingers dipping inside and going forward, the limb going forwards and exploring the part you wanted someone else to touch. Your body moves at its own, your legs wanting to open more so the finger moves easier inside, your hands wanting to grab at something and hold tight but your limbs are still tied. – “Look how frustrated she is.”

\- “Yes, I can see, hear and feel that.” – For the first time you hear Kayn’s words clear, his hands now apparently free from the bounds as he moves to put them flat on the table and raises his torso in totality from you, his eyes looking at where Rhaast’s hand is. The pleasure clouding your mind dissipates a little as you look in confusion at the turn of events. The youth touches your legs, the binds instantly disappearing as he deftly removes your pants and undergarments, baring your hips and Rhaast’s ministrations for his eyes. After that he pushes your hips to the border of the table and opens your legs wide, the bindings instantly returning as they hold your limbs this way on the surface.

The cold air of the room passes through the wetted and bare regions, making you shiver. At that you remember that you’re still in an open and public area, anyone could enter and see the scene unfolding on the room. It makes you desperate and ashamed. – “Please, stop. Anyone could see this, Kayn, and destroy our reputation. They’ll not let it go.”

\- “I could care less of what they think.” – Now the youth is standing at his feet and out of the table, his hands roams through your skin. They start at your stomach area, the calloused skin giving goosebumps on its wake. Then his fingers goes to your chest, the digits going under the fabric and rising it up, touching your flesh directly. The youth movements upon your chest are far less gentle and far bolder than the creature at his side, the flesh being squeezed and nipples been teased at his taste. – “I’m more interested in the noise and the faces you can make since the past months you were showing only distaste and ignorance, since I’ll be the one making them.” – At the last words he twists the nubs, your mouth falling open and groaning at the motions.

Rhaast retreat his finger from your core and put it near Kayn’s face. – “Take a taste. I bet she tastes as good as she smells.” – Kayn turns his head to the side and looks at the finger, then he open his mouth and the creature inserts it. Upon closing the youth sucks on the appendage, his eyes closing as he tastes. After humming Rhaast takes off his finger a popping sound is heard, to then Rhaast moves to kiss Kayn. At the way the scene it’s been displayed you can see the turn of tongues and mouths showing through it.

You feel your insides clench at it, such thing turning you on instead of disgusting you. You couldn’t phantom why you’re feeling like this.

Rhaast breaks the kiss and one of his hands goes to the youth’s member and strokes it, the younger man visibly shivering at being touched in such part. You observe it, your eyes now shamelessly going to the reddened hard member for after roam’s the muscle expanse of his torso to his face. You bite your lips, the sight so enticing that your fingers are itching to touch him. To be truthful you’ve been dreaming for months to see in flesh the prodigy reacting like that in sexual excitement by you.

This is twisted for you to think. You all are in a public chamber, being sexually teased and touched by an evil creature that is currently occupying one of the acolyte’s body and both the youth and you aren’t doing anything to stop him. It’s like you both are put under a spell.

Wait…

You forget your current situation and focus on Kayn’s face, your eyes zeroed there. You try to distinguish something uncommon but is too dark to see. You need him closer…

An idea forms, you need get the youth near however the creature beside can’t know your intentions, not soon at least. You hoped your conscience could live with it in the days to come because you know your pride has its days counted.

Taking a deep breath you move your restrained body in the best way it can be enticing on the current situation. – ‘Hey… Why are you guys so far away from me?”

It was instantaneous. Both of their faces turned to you, two set of eyes at your face and after they runs down your almost naked visage. Rhaast starts to chuckle, his hands releasing the youth as he walks the few steps closer. – “Needy, aren’t we? Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you right away.”

\- “No!” – Kayn’s hand goes to the other male’s shoulder, stopping him. – “You had enough, my turn now.” – Pushing the creature to the side the prodigy quickly steps to where you are. Going between your thighs he quickly grabs your hips and pushes you towards him, both of your crotches snug against each other, you whine at the touch. After he grabs your thighs and pushes it against his waist, in which you hooks up around it. After his hands grabs both of your wrists and pulls you towards him, your arms quickly curling around his back and his neck, the movement was so quick that you were breathlessly panting. At every time you exhale you could feel the warm and slight sweaty skin of the assassin, far smoother than you thought. In that instant Kayn’s arms curled around you, for some seconds his eyes look around your face, you in expectation, until he closes and kiss you on the lips.

At first his lips were tentative, turning of lips here and there until he slowly rubs his member on you. You gasp at the sparks it passes, in which he uses it as advantage to deepen it, tongue roaming around until it curls against yours. The tempo of his lips changes, his teeth getting in the mix, turning ferocious, making you release little moans at each times he bites your lips. Your fingers entwine on his hair, it so soft against your digits, nails scratching his scalp lightly as you fists the dark locks. Then you took move forward in the kissing, fisting tight his hair to break the kiss and trail your lips down his neck, descending to his clavicle and giving little nibbles for the extension of the prominent bone, after you lick your way back to his neck, your mouth latching in the junction of his jaw and sucking the area.

Suddenly you being pushed down, your back hitting the wooden surface in a rush, making you gasp at the shock. You open your eyes quickly, seeing that the same shocking feeling is being portrayed on Kayn’s face. Once again you see Rhaast’s face hovering above you both, the wide smirk present as you feel his hands on your knees, parting your legs to the point that now you could feel the prodigy’s member touching the entire part of your crotch. You both gasped, your left hand clutching at Kayn’s hair as your right one hooks on his shoulder. Seconds later Kayn’s expression changes to one of pain, his teeth clenching, strained sounds coming from his lips. – “You’re so tight, boy. You should be already loosened enough after the amounts of fucking I did to you in these past months.”

The youth’s breathing fans over your face, his chest once again pressing upon you at its pattern gets faster. – “It doesn’t mean that doesn’t hurt.” – He hisses. Moments later you can feel his hips moving slowly, his member rubbing deliciously against your bundle of nerves, pleasure rising on your spine. Dazedly you raise your head and look over Kayn’s shoulder, seeing that the prodigy’s butt is raised, two of Rhaast’s fingers thrusting up inside him.

You had heard about how two men have sex with each other, however seeing the act happening alive, touch of Kayn’s sweated skin, his hips moving on your sensitive spot, his breathing getting faster and faster was so surreal that it spiked fire on your body. Then you looked at his face, the expression of pain starting to mix with pleasure, little moans being released as his face gets redder.

At certain point his hips stops to move, he looks over his shoulder and whines, which makes Rhaast chuckle at him. – “Calm down, boy, I’m giving you the main course now.” – The creature touches its own hard member, thicker and redder than the prodigy’s, hand moving up and down, it being covered in a liquid until he gets near the youth’s ass and thrust up inside him.

At the sudden noise Kayn emits at such act make you quickly turn your head to look at him. His eyes are wider than ever, mouth wide open, a long moan resonating from his throat. Then his falls, forehead bumping on the table and moans continuing as Rhaast starts a pace upon the younger male. You being under them both make you being the end of chain; the strong thrusts the beast gives on Kayn make Kayn’s bump and rub upon your clit. It makes you squirm, moan and wriggle under the thrusts.

Your body moves on an instinct under the onslaught. Your hand, which was on his shoulder, goes down on his sweaty back and grabs at his butt cheek. Your legs closes in, wanting feel more of him against you, to make you come. Suddenly hands grabs both of your ankles, raising your feet up until you feel teeth and lips closing on your sensitive skin, making you open your eyes and see that is Rhaast which is attacking your limbs.

Kayn’s moans get louder as you feel the thrusts becoming stronger, the sound of flesh slapping flesh making itself heard upon the other noises. At a thrust the younger male raises his head suddenly, a long whine being heard as he raises his hips higher, his member now barely touching you anymore. – “There, hit there.” – As his response is the beast releasing your limbs to grasps at Kayn’s hips, raising it higher until the feeling of pleasure you were chasing goes down.

Your limbs uncurl around the prodigy as the youth raises his torso up. One of Rhaasts hands are now around Kayn’s member, jacking the youth off as he inclines over the dark-haired boy’s back to bite on his shoulder. The youth release a long moan, his lips wide open, his hips moving fast against the creature’s one. More thrusts and them it stilled, Rhaast ‘s hand also stopping as he male on his grasp moaned loudly, the white substance going out in little spurts. You had the presence of mind enough to cover your face with your hands as the substance falls upon your skin. Seconds you hear a thud, which makes you move your hands away and sit on the table to look, seeing that Kayn is sit upon the cold floor, chest rising up and down fast as he recovers from the ordeal. You look up to the creature and see it still standing there, his member still hard and ready despite the orgasm he just gave. And he is looking right at you.

You lock your gaze on him, your hand traveling through your sweaty skin until your reach your core, shivering as you insert a finger and thrust inside. You see his eyes following all the way until he releases a growl and quickly walk over you, a hand grasping quickly the back of one of a thigh as the other one grasp the back of your head. His head descends to your neck, tongue giving a long lick on your sweaty skin for after his lips goes to yours, the wet muscle twirling around with yours as he robs the breath away. Seconds later he tightens grasp, bringing you closer as he raises you off the table. At such movement you take off your finger inside you, breaking the kiss as your arms curls around his neck and shoulders to not fall.

The creature moves himself, until he lies down on the floor and you are seated on thighs. One of his hands grasps at your hip as the other one strokes his own member. – “Do you want it, human? It’s all hard and ready just for you.” – The hand which has grasping himself moves to your free hip, moving your pelvis to sit directly against his erection, moving you to rub your crotch against it. You gasp and shiver at the contact, the fluids that have been drenching your womanhood making his member slippery and easier to move.

At certain point you lose your inhibitions and move yourself at your own, your hands going to his chest so you have leverage enough to move faster. Your eyes closes at the sensations provided, mind now focused in chasing the pleasure you have been denied twice and mouth spilling moans and incoherent words. – “Please… Put… Please…”

You felt movement under your hands, which make you open your eyes and there, up and close is Rhaast. – “What do you want? Tell me clearly.”

\- “Put it inside me…” – He gives a sudden thrust up, making you whine in surprise and want more. – “I need it.”

\- “What are the magic words?”

Fed up with the nonsense the creature is saying you just don’t think twice. Your hand flies to his hair, grasping tightly his hair and locking your gaze on his. – “Do something useful with your dick, like fucking me. Right now!”

At these words said you swore seeing a glimpse of shock on the creature’s features. After the expression turned in a huge smirk, the one in which you could see the entire row of teeth, his canine ones pointer than ever, making you realize you just challenged a horny ancient beast in fucking you senseless. - “As you wish.”

\- “Okay, I just said it…” – You didn’t have time to reply as Rhaast pushes you back. You thought you would fall on the cold floor however your back hit something hard and warm. You use your arms to move away however they are grasped buy a pair of pale hands, making you remember that Kayn is still in the room. – “Let me goooah!” – The prodigy leaned back and dragged you with him, making you lean your back against his chest. Rhaast’s hands, which were on your hips moments prior are now on your thighs, opening your legs and moving himself to be between them. – “Wait.”

His torso leans a little towards you, in which one of his hands releases your thigh to grab himself. After he lines up his erection to the opening of your core and slowly pushes it inside you. Your body tense at the intrusion, for so long of having nothing except your fingers going there feeling something so large as the rod of the male above you. When the head is inside you squirm at the feeling of discomfort it gives, in the back of your mind you thanks that you were wet enough otherwise it would be painful.

As your try to control your breathing at the sudden onslaught of sensations you feel his free hand returns to your thigh, moving your legs up and wider, to the point it becomes almost parallel to your torso. – “Boy, hold them up. She’s so tight that I might tear her up.” – At hearing that your eyes open a little, confusion plastering at your face. Upon seeing it, the beast gives the same smirk he gave to you moments ago. – “You asked me so nicely before to fuck you. Do you really think I would make you scream in pain instead of pleasure?” – Upon Kayn finally holding your legs you feel his member going further and further, to the point that finally he’s fully inside you. – “Oh no, I’m intending to make the boy below how good I can fuck you. That I’ll the one that will make come so much and so good before he would ever make you do that.”

Suddenly your limbs are released and your torso falls backwards, the youth grunting in frustration. – “Did you just tie me up, again?” – The body below you squirm, huffing sounds coming from him. – “You fucker…”

Rhaast leans even more, now that you’re in a lying position his member shifts deliciously inside you, your legs clamping instantly on his waist. – “See how eager she is? She earns for my cock so much that she’s even clamping on me tightly, like she doesn’t want to let go.”

At this point, their banter and the member inside you not moving are making your pleasure diminishes, making you get angrier at once again not get your high. Then you move your arms, they curls around Rhaast and bring the male down to you, hugging him tight. Then summoning strength on your legs you turn you both around, the creature now under you, a little stunned with the turn of events. – “Of course I’m eager, do you know how long you two have been teasing me?” – You open even more your legs, making the rod inside you go deeper than before. You whine at the sensation, finally the pleasure returning to your veins. – “Keep denying me at every turn just rile up him. Do you think he really cares for other people?” – You points at the prodigy still lying on the floor, unmoving. – “No, he doesn’t. The only one he does is Master Zed, I bet he even have an infatuation towards him.” – Knees now on the floor and your hands plastered above Rhaast’s chest you gyrates your hips, relishing on the feeling. – “It’s like a puppy trying to make its master proud, it’s so pitiful.” – Surprisingly the beast is quiet as you speak.

You aren’t measuring the words, you started to spill everything that has been on your mind, which makes you anger and sad past these years. – “I can’t compete against Master Zed, he’s way more powerful than any of us, probably must be a beauty under all of that layers of cloth and armor, far more experienced. I bet he keeps dreaming that deep voice groaning on his ear while Master fucks him good on the bed.” – You move your hips, rising up and falling down, riding Rhaast to your hearts content, it earns a set of hands on your butt, helping you rise up and goes down smoother. You turn to look at the prodigy to the floor, seeing his mismatched eyes looking directly at your face, making you clamp tight on the erection inside you. Your hands go to your nipples, pinching and twisting them to tease you more.

At the back of your mind you wondered why you are acting like that. Maybe you got so horny that it has been clouding your judgment, or that you’ll never have the level of attention you’d been seeking silently or that now finally Kayn’s eyes are on you and not someone else got you on this state.

– “No… Ah… I think it’s more than that!” – Your eyes travel upon his body, seeing that surprisingly the prodigy is once again hard. – “I think he search for someone to dominate him, to hold him down on the mattress while fuck on his tight ass until he’s begging to make him come.” – You stop your movements, your hands moving Rhaast’s ones of your hips as you stand up and get closer of the other man. Your hands touch the feverish pale skin, fingers roaming in a delicate touch over the planes and dips of muscle. – “You know what, Kayn? Women can dominate too. It’s that they don’t have a dick to dig in a hole that it means they can’t make bring a man to orgasm first.” – You go to his brownish nipples, teasing them into hard nubs.

You are on the intent to make him squirm.

 After your mouth descends on it, sucking hard on the pebbled flesh. – “Isn’t that what you want, to someone take control and make you see white?” – Your lips travel to his clavicle, biting and sucking on the skin for after your tongue come out and give a long lick on his neck. You make a repeat on the other side, for after bite and suck lightly on the skin under his jaw and then rise to his ear, whispering the next words. - “I bet if I put your cock inside me and clamp really tight it would make you whine loudly, begging me to go deeper and move.” – To make more effect on it your hand goes down to his member, rubbing him in slow strokes.

\- “Hnng.” – Finally the youth makes a noise and sigh, and you enjoy these small needy sounds.

Your lips and teeth travels on his jawline, then you raise your head to look directly at his eyes. While looking directly at him you move his member to line with your core and put the head inside, you feel the body under you tense and squirm, hissing sounds come from him. – “You love to be controlled, Kayn. Rhaast had proved it moments ago and I’ll be the one making it again.” – In one thrust you push yourself down entirely on him. You moan loudly, throwing your head back at the sensation. He isn’t as big or long as Rhaast, which was making you uncomfortable, his size is right and is rubbing in all of the nice places.

You hear a snap of fingers, arms quickly curling around your torso and making you unmovable. You open your eyes and up close is Kayn’s face, a feral smirk on his face, resembling pretty much the ones that he gives when he’s hunting his targets, Rhaast had probably released him and the prodigy used these few seconds to sit and lock you on his embrace. Shivers visibly runs down, making your inner muscles clamp instinctively on the member inside.

He closes his eyes and hisses, jaw tight. Then you take this moment as advantage to put your arms around his neck and bring him flush against your torso, giving more leverage so you can start to ride him at your heart content. His hands fly to your hips but don’t make anything to stop your movements, his face burying on your neck, his lips are unmoving despite you wishing him to do something. The only things you could feel are his breathing fanning on your sweaty skin as hear the deep moans he’s giving.

Your upper limbs move off his neck, leaning back in which you could change the angle of thrusting and it hitting new places, your hands going to his knees as you use it as leverage to hold yourself up on the new position. Like that your chest stays in evidence, your eyes seeing that yellow and red are following the jiggling movements that your breasts are making as you move. His face and right hand moves, the hand in question assault one of your globes as his mouth descends on the other one, they working together to tease at the sensitive nubs your nipples are. It earns one of your hands latching on his hair and pressing his face further on you as you whine at his ministrations.

You feel your arms and back getting tired, so then you move yourself, getting off of him and lie down on the floor. Breathing hard in horniness and thrill you open your legs as wide as you can, your arms also open, all of it to invite for him to do something and move. – “Kayn, touch me.”

He moves quickly, his hands grabbing both of your wrists and pulls you up and drags you to the wall. He presses your forefront to the cold surface, making you hiss at the contrast of temperature as he presses himself on your back. His hands grab your hips and bring a little backwards and up, so he quickly lines himself up and enter in one go. You place both of your hands on the wall as you widen your stance on the floor to support yourself up as Kayn starts a fast pace, he starts to hit points that Rhaast couldn’t, making you throw your head back in pleasure. Warm wetness assaults the side of your neck; lips, tongue and teeth working to leave a series red spots on your skin. His clawed hand roams slowly the front of your torso, the points sharp against your skin, giving the thrill that any moment might scratch you. The other one settle in one of your breasts, squeezing it in tempo with his thrusts.

You turn your head around as much as you can, the want to suck on any patch of his skin. You succeed in biting his jawline, pulling a little on the flesh for after licking on it. – “Kayn… ah! I want…to touch you!” – You pant those words to him, your hands flexing against the wall in want to feel his skin.

His clawed hand rises and grabs your other free breast, both hands massaging the flesh, the leather feeling of his left limb on your nipple make you shiver and whine. He pushes your body flat against the wall, making you shiver harder and hiss at the feel of the coldness seeping on your flushed skin. His body flushes against your back, muscles tensed, sweat and warm skin sliding up and down upon the entire part of your back. – “But you’re already touching me. And quite snugly, I might say.” – He gives a hard thrust, in which makes your toes curls. Your hands quickly goes behind to grab at anywhere of him you could reach, touching his moving hips. With difficulty you slide your hands down, reaching the swell of his arse, sparsing your fingers and grab as much as you can from the toned muscle, squeezing it as nails digs on the flesh. The male buckles on you, a low growl coming from his mouth. – “You fiend. Begging for me to get you high, like a whore.”

\- “I’m not fiend. You’re the one… ah… ah… that backed me against a wall and fucking me… hnng… like a dog in heat!” – At hearing your words he stops to move, then he manhandle you until you’re facing him. Quickly he grabs you around your thighs and rise you, your legs quickly curling around his hips as he thrusts you in one go. – “You did it at your own will! I just want to come… and you let yourself welcome to it. The whore one here is you!” – You accompany his pace with your hips, making him hiss. His fingers go to your butt, squeezing your flesh as his thrusts get harder. – “Be truthful… AH!... With yourself… And say that you… fuck me.” – He leans even more towards you, pressing your body to the wall, to the point you don’t need to hold onto him to hold yourself up.

At this point both of heads are aligned with each other, his breath fanning over your face, your eyes follows all of the lines of his flushed and sweaty face until looking on his. This time was your time to you smirk at him. – “Just admit that you wanted to do this with me, that you have been earning for the chance to fuck me. That you wanted to get me naked and have me against the wall and have your way. Admit that…”

\- “Shut up.” – He encloses the space and kisses you directly on the mouth. At the sudden moment he forces your head to go backwards, bumping into the wall. You whine in pain, your mouth opening to voice it. Seconds later his tongue enters your mouth, touching everywhere for after curl with your own. You thought he would kiss you like a man thirsty for water but no, he is going slow, languid, you even dare to think, sensual. It sparked pleasure on you, making you grind on him.

Your hands move at its own, enlacing on his hair to hold his head there to him not to stop. Then you voluntary squeezes your inner muscles on his rod, making him release a groaning and deep sound. His hands grabs your wrists, pushing them up and against the wall as he presses you even more against the stoned surface. The youth break the kiss and nibbles your bottom lip, to after tongue your jawline and then bite on the space where your jaw and neck meet. At the moments he bites the area his thrusts get slower and harder, pounding on a spot makes you moan loudly. – “There!” – His hand abandons your wrists in favor to grab your moving hips and line it up to better hit the spot. He hit once again, your hands flies to his back, nails digging on soft and leathery skin, letting yourself go to the sensation. – “Yes, yes, you feel so good. So hot and big, filling me up in all the right places.”

He dislodges his teeth from the spot, tongue your neck until he reaches the other side. - “Fuck!” – He says breathlessly, his body moving like a serpentine. – “If I knew you sound like that while begging for me I would have started to fuck you a long time ago.” – His voice sound so deep while he panted that you bucked mild thrust. His teeth pull your skin for after sucks on the spot, wet noises resonating on your ear. – “You’re so wet and warm for me, hungry for me cock, like its place is deep inside you.” – He licks your throat slowly to after bite your lips. – “I’ll even kidnap you and fuck you so many times until the point I get satisfied.” – He grinds hard, to the point in which his pelvis is now rubbing your button of nerves. – “I’ll not let you close your legs until the night ends because I’ll be pounding on you all of the time.” – He messily kisses you, tongue and lips moving wildly on your mouth for after stops, saying the next words against your lips. – “You’ll get so much pleasure of me that you’ll cry because of it and ask for more.” – The last three words he said with a hard and deep thrust on you, finally triggering your orgasm.

Your vision whitens, throwing your head back, your back arching, your nails digging deep and trailing down on his back, legs closing hard on him as you scream his name. The sensation washing over your body made you feel weightless for a few seconds, enjoying the sensations. Seconds later, as you start to get down from the high you feel that the man on your front is still thrusting inside you, the over-sensitiveness make you wince. And by his deep moans getting louder it means he’s reaching his orgasm. – “Don’t release inside me, I don’t want to get pregnant.” - He opens his eyes at hearing your words, the pupils dilated, looking almost in despair and pain. – “I’ll suck you off.”

When he heard your words he stopped, eyes widening a little for after get out and release your limbs. On shaking legs you kneel on the floor, finding a comfortable position, look up to Kayn’s face and after to the member he’s rubbing slowly. You slap his hand away so you take the rod on yours and quickly mouth it. The flesh tasted bitter, mix of your fluids and his that make you almost retch at the taste, thankfully the male is on the edge so would be fast to bring him to his completion. You suck hard on the tip to after insert as much as you can in your mouth, his hands already flying to your hair as you move to make him orgasm. The task didn’t take long to complete, hands holding your head in place as his hips pumping his rod on your mouth, until he gives one final thrust and come on your mouth. You quickly move your head away, swallowing a little of the white fluid as you spit the rest as much as you can of the stuff, coughing to get as much as air to breathe normally again.

After this whole ordeal you felt yourself tired, lying on the floor naked, spent and satiated. You close your eyes, trying to recuperate your breathing, on your mind enjoyment to finally have felt the prodigy touching you, inside and outside. To touch him intimately, to kiss him again. You’re so content that you can doze off right there.

And that what’s happened, as a sweet scent invaded your nostrils and shadows of red and orange appeared on your blurry vision, the fragrance making it harder and harder to keep yourself awake. The last thing you remember before dozing off is red, orange, hot hands touching you and wide smirk plastered on a man like face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just personified Rhaast. :D Did you guys like it?
> 
> Also poor Dale. ;-;
> 
> Review are welcome!


	4. The Third Wheel (Intermission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is a little treat (since people asked more interaction with Rhaast), Cloud Meadow gave me some inspiration on this. I hope you guys like it! ;)
> 
> On this particular chapter is RhaastxReader. And porn with a tint of against.

You feel yourself floating, your body tingling from the after effects of all of the things that happened hours ago.

You couldn’t believe you’d sex with the man you love, to know what feels like to have him touching you all over as also touching him without restriction. To kiss him and be kissed by him. To hear his sounds, to feel his body moving against yours, his smell, everything… Then you remember the place you all were, which gives a check of reality and make your body move.

You move slowly your arms, feeling that you weren’t anymore on a cold or hard surface. You felt softness under you, linens encasing a fluffy mattress. Your naked and bare skin sliding deliciously over it. You sit, opening your eyes, your sight meeting with complete darkness.

Darkness? Why?

You keeps yourself quiet for one second and listens to sound of wind swishing fabric, firing crepitating not so far from you, spicy smells permeating the place, the temperature warmer than you thought. Far different from the chill and earthy smell from the temple. You wish to see but there’s something rendering your eyes from it.

Your mind starts to slowly panic. Rhaast where occupying Dale’s body and Kayn were there so it was impossible for the millennial creature use some unknown power for you both and move you anywhere.

In your panic of blindness you move to rise up. Well, you would do that if wasn’t for a larger and warmer hand closing quickly on your wrist. You turn around to look at who is, an involuntary gasp rising through your throat until it is silenced with another one. You try to wriggle yourself away however you are maneuvered until you’re laid flat on your back against the mattress and a heavy weight settling upon you. You feel soft, naked skin upon your equally naked one, it touching from your thighs, hips, abdomen and upon the wrist and mouth. A breath is fanning over your cheek, which makes you pant in despair.

 - “Am I dreaming all of this?” – You thought out loud.

  - “Maybe. Maybe not” – These words are profaned by a deep and familiar chuckle. As in a cue two large glowing spheres framing a back slit. It’s like smoke give space as Rhaast’s face become clear to your vision, the smoke in question keeping everything around in dark, making his face be the only thing that is visible to you. – “But I can make them to be very real.” – The hands that were holding you down moves, running through your arms, sides, hips, outer thighs until they go under your knees and spread your legs open. The beast moves, nestling his hips between your thighs, making you gasp as you feel his flesh nestling against your still sensitive core, the sensation bringing shivers to your body.

At this point you think he will try to get inside you so you move your arms to push him away. Soon you realize how slow your movements are, indicating that you didn’t recuperate from the events of many hours prior, making you flex your own limbs and question yourself why are you so like this. Your stamina far greater and, together with the hours of sleeping, you should have more strength than that. You weren’t supposed even be that sensitive either. – “Why are you doing this?” – You look directly at his glowing eyes. – “Once wasn’t enough?”

\- “You never made me come.” – You feel movement near your head. Seconds later you feel him, moving your lower body up and putting a pillow under it, propping your hips up. – “And I’m intent to have my release, so why not re-start our little tryst all over again?”

After with a snap you feel something appears above your eyes as the complete darkness become partial, in which you distinguish golden light coming from what appears to be a sleeping chamber you are in. The very blurred form of the creature but still you could distinguish the glowing eyes of his. The suddenness of it made you close your eyes again. – “Prive one of the senses and then the others will heighten. It isn’t what your master always said to you?” - You feel once again weight settles above abdomen, warm skin sliding as the beast settles comfortably above you, making you shiver with the sensation. Your upper torso was still free from it, which means that he’s holding his torso up so he doesn’t crush you.

Hot wetness is on your skin as you feel the sensation of teeth and tongue slowly twirling around your fingers, one at each time. You release a breath. The momentaneous blindness together with the feeling of the beast sucking on your fingers makes traitorous shivers of pleasure run on your body. He releases each finger with a pop sound, for after repeat the process on your other hand. At certain point he becomes satisfied in coating your fingers with his saliva, then he grabs both limbs and moves then to your breasts. – “Touch yourself. I want to see you twist and pinch them nicely for me.”

You first answer is to a big and fat no. However at his presence, at the way his breathing and how heavily he’s pressed upon your body, you decide to abide at his whim. Your fingers move at the ways that are the best to tease you, pinching and nailing them at your hearts content. You hear his breathing deepening after a couple of minutes. – “Keep going.” - The first beams of pleasure runs through your body at hearing that his voice. You feel the once soft flesh against your womanhood twitch, your sensitiveness make you open your legs even wider to feel it better.

 – “Slowly you open up for me, I like it.” – The wet sensation makes itself present in one of your nipples, making you gasp at that. Slow licks at first, to after transform into biting and strong suction, making your womanhood wetting at it. As for instinct your hands flies to where is supposed to be his head. They find it and fingers grab his soft tresses. At this point his member is half-hard but firmer enough to you rub yourself slowly against it. At your response he doubles his efforts on the other nipple, making you whine and pull on his hair. You keep doing this for more long minutes, to the point you’re now moving your hips fast enough to chase the snap of the tension the beast is building up.

At sensing how fast you’re reaching the precipice he stops his teasing, move his head away from your hands, stopping everything and making you whine. Seconds later you feel something large poking directly at your entrance, the creature decide to lay comfortably over you as you feel his lips closing on yours, your eyes widen at his actions. Then his hips moves and thrust up inside you suddenly, his body pressing yours at entirety against the mattress as his tongue invade your mouth, all of it triggering your orgasm. Your arms and legs clamps tightly on his frame, pressing him harder as possible against you as you moan your high against his mouth.

As you descend from it you hear a deep and muffled groaning sound as his lips vibrates against yours, his hands tangling on your hair and holding your head in place. You feel his hips pressing his member deeper inside, such movement that make you open your legs to alleviate a little the over-sensitiveness.

The creature breaks the kiss, in which you quickly turn your head to the side to breathe. You feel some pressure in your torso disappear, in which you take advantage in taking deep breathes. After you feel hands going under your shoulder, then sneaking under your head and once again fingers tangle on your hair, moving your head to face forward again. – “Open your mouth and put your tongue out of it.”

 You frown in confusion. – “Why?”

\- “Because I want it.” – He pulls at your hair at the same time he gives a sudden thrust, making you whine with the mix of pain and pleasure running on your body. -      “Do you really think I’m doing all of this for you, human? So think again, because it’s for my own enjoyment. You’re just luck enough you get in heat by being dominated, that’s why you abide so well to orders.” – You feel his head moves, until his breathing fan over your ear. – “That’s you get wetter and wetter by the past minutes of just feeling my flesh nested deep inside you, opening you up this little hole for me, to fill it to the brink with my juices.” – He bites your earlobe, dragging slowly out his member to then push it inside again in one go, making you arch your back and moan loudly. – “And don’t need to be me, can be anyone else. You just want a big dick fucking your hole to get your high.”

\- “It’s not true.” – You said with difficulty, his teeth and tongue playing with the ear, it feeling weird and slightly pleasurable. – “You’re taking advantage that I’m tired from earlier and it’s imposing what you want me to be, what you’re desire.” – You loop one of your arms over one of his shoulder as the other one fist his hair. – “I think it’s you that want me to be submissive to you. Kind of ludicrous since I think you’re far more invested in Kayn than me.” – You dare to mockingly laugh at him, making the creature’s face rise up and the glowing orbs looking direct at you. – “Or do I have to remind you who’s the one that just had come to my bed so eagerly, to the point that even you wasn’t fully hard before pushing yourself inside me?” – To illustrate your point your hands ran over his lean back, stopping on his ass, to after dig your fingers on the toned flesh and squeeze as hard as you can. It earned a hiss from his opened lips. – “You’re so turned on by me, your body can’t deny that.”

The response she receives was totally contrary from what she expected. He removes your hands from his body and moves himself away from you, retrieving his flesh from your warmth. Kneeling on the mattress he quickly grabs your body and turns you around, making you stand on all fours. Suddenly he gives a slap to each cheek of your butt, making you fall on your forearms while gasping in surprise and pain. You’re turning your head around, to look angrily at him and back lash at him until he presses himself forwards and enter inside you once again. You whine loudly at the sudden intrusion, now that he’s fully hard the entering isn’t smooth enough to not bring discomfort. The creature wiggles his space between your legs, to the point you have opened your legs wider and tilt your hips higher so this discomfort might lessen. The creature once again hisses above you. – “Stop to move. You’re so tight that it hurts a bit. The human body is too weak, just a thing and already hurts.”

You are getting increasingly angry by the minute. - “No. You that you’re too big. Also you didn’t lose me enough because was so eager to get inside me.” – Rhaast growls, you feel the creature hands tighten at your hips to the bruising point, making you whine in pain. – “Stop to hurt me. It’ll not make me loose, stupid creature.” – You grab both of his hands, with difficulty unlatching them from your hips to after push them under your torso and towards your head, successfully making him flush against your back. At this point you’re working by fumbling, feeling which one are his forefinger and middle finger and bringing it to your mouth, wetting the appendages. After you repeat the same with the fingers of his other hand to your mouth and repeat the process.

\- “What are you doing?” – His breathing fans over your ear, making you shiver. It earns a chuckle from him. – “Interesting to know that my voice entices those responses on you.”

\- “You have a nice voice.” – You move one of his hands to your left nipple, coaxing him to pinch it, which he does. – “Your body temperature is also so good, even more on this chilling weather that has on the temple.” – His other hand you move to your button of nerves, moving the fingers to rub on it. Soon Rhaast understand what you want and then does the movement slowly, making you moan. Your body instantly moves against his fingers, seeking for more pleasure. – “And now I just discovered you have nice fingers to rub on.” – You turn your head latch your lips in whatever patch of skin you can find. – “A good thing to fulfill my own needs.” – Your teeth pull on the skin, to after suck on it. – “My sex toy…”

Those words profaned make the beast react instantaneously. The fingers that were leisurely pinching your nipple now twisted and pulled on them hard, for after this hand grasp at your breast and squeeze it, the other finger that were on your clit they pinched it hard, making you whine loudly. – “I’m not your toy.” – He growls it so lowly in your ear, hearing the anger seeping on his tone, make you stiffen to the point your inner muscles squeezes upon the his length. You hear him groaning, his torso now fully falling upon as he presses you down against the bed. – “Never will be a servant of a flimsy, weak creature like you.” – His hips finally starts a pace, hard and deep as both of his hands now grabs at her bosom and squeezes them with enough force to border to pain. Your body moves with the force of his thrusting, recoiling at the same time he thrust himself inside.

You became a moaning mess at this point of the situation, the heat, his weight, his hands grabbing at you, his hard movements and his voice tinted in anger and pleasure. You curl your legs on his as much as you can to gain leverage to tilt even more your hips. The angle changes, his length hits a point on your walls that make you moan louder than before, making your hands moves and grasp at the hands which are on your breasts. At certain point he hits the spot and white invade your eyes, the feeling of nirvana running through your body as the beast made you orgasm. He kept thrusting on you through it, prolonging the feeling.

You fall limp on the mattress, your eyes closing as you regain your breathe. After a moment at regaining your grasp to the surroundings you feel that his hands are now merely englobing your bosom, but his forefingers are making circle motions on your nipples. He’s still hard as ever inside you, his hips grinding his still erect member on your eyes, teasing you to horniness again. – “What are you doing?”

 - “Do you really think I’m satisfied?” – He moves up, kneeling on the mattress as his hands runs over the skin of your back, waist, hips and ass. He squeezes with gusto the cheeks, making you release a whimper when you feel his sharp nails almost cutting there. – “No, I’m not even the slight close of it.”

Wait, sharp nails?

He removes himself from you, for after he grabs your ankles and turns you around, once again back against mattress. With no preamble he plunges inside you, your legs shivering on his hold. – “My stamina is far greater than that.” - After you feel him release your legs in other to grab your arms, pulling you to his direction and making you sit on his lap, in which your arms quickly grasp at his shoulders to not fall backwards. You whimper and whine, his length now reaching far deeper than before. His arms circles around you, keeping you on a tight embrace against him. His breathing fan over your neck for after the feeling of wetness as you associate it with his tongue appears on your skin, it going upwards in a trail to stop under your jaw. He repeats it more times, alternating between the sides of your neck. – “Even more with the way your body open up and get so submissive to me.” - He stops under your jaw, his teeth nibbling on your skin, the treatment going upwards until it reaches your lips. – “Pretty much the way Kayn’s body reacts to me.”

You pretty much stiffen at hearing that, remembering yesterday how the younger male head reacted at the beast’s ministrations, the jealousy at seeing how much someone so proud of himself submitted so easily to the beast ministrations. The voice in the deep recess of your mind growling that he was supposed to submit only for you and no one else.

\- “Soon enough that body will be mine to take. And after will be easier to take this world.”

Alarms rings on your mind at these words, which makes you move your head away a little to look at whatever direction Rhaast’s head is supposed to be. – “What do you mean by that?”

\- “Oh, he didn’t tell you?” – You voice the no. – “He lives in a dilemma since the day he retrieve me from Noxus, this eternal fight of ours. If he resists my biding and find a way to kill me he’ll have my divinity powers, will far more powerful than Zed, submit the Master of Shadows to his whims and be the new leader of the Order and fulfill whatever whim he has. If he loses his soul will die, I’ll have the power of his body and then will be the world bending and opening to my whims, in more ways than I can think of.” – He suddenly gives a thrust up as your weight and gravity pulls you down on him, the rubbing of his hard flesh on your sensitive inner walls making you shiver. Then it was in that that you feel ridges and bumps that weren’t before on his member, heightening pleasurable sensations. Your body demands to wiggle and grind against the member inside however your mind is signalizing you to keep yourself alert and pay attention to what the creature is saying. – “Like I’m slowly bending you to mine.”

He raises you a little bit as his face goes down. Lips kissing one of your nipples for after give kitten licks on the nub, you realizing that his tongue wasn’t smooth as before, spikes of pleasure and thrill running down on your body. – “Took me some time to learn to use persuasion and seduction laced with magic instead of simply killing. My host was a great guinea pig on my studies.” – He opens his mouth as his teeth encloses lightly on your bud, giving small nibbles, you shiver when you feel that some of them are pointer than others. – “Never thought that humans could crumble so easily with pleasure as easy is with death. Well, there’s first time for everything.” – He moves to tease the other nipple, this time his mouth opening over the entire peak and sucking on it. – “But I’ve to be extra-delicate with the women, after all they break so easily under too much pressure.” – He returns to sucking, his tongue seeming to be rugged. The sensation it provided is more powerful than before, making you grasp at his thick tresses and push him harder against your flesh, whining for more. Briefly you realize that his hair feels longer than before.

For certain your curiosity is highly spiked as your pleasure is right now at feeling that his appearance had change drastically from hours ago. You’ve to see how Rhaast looks like right now. – “You’d shifted to your appearance. I want to see it.”

\- “So demanding this flimsy human, ordering me around.” – His arms uncurl from you, large hands settling on your hips, grinding them on him at his tastes. – “Why should I do that?”

\- “You feel different from before.” – Your hand passes on his nape and the top of back area, feeling how velvety his skin feels like. The feel continues on the top of his shoulders until you reach to something metal like. You take extra care in touching the thing, finding sharp protrusions there. Your fingers run through the extension of the limbs, reaching at the large appendages, metal upon and velvet. The sharpen nails are in fact metal talons on the point of his fingers. – “You’re on your true self…”

\- “Do you wish to see my true self?”- The tone of his voice changes, the seductiveness melts into questioning and for the first time you could hear something different from nonchalance and cockiness on his voice. As quickly it appeared it also disappears. – “Are you interested in how I look like, truly?”

\- “Why not?” – Your hands abandon his to move to his torso, in which you feel that in the beginning of his hips there is a metal piece. After your pads touches toned muscles, they rippling slightly with the movement of his breathing.  Above his stomach you feel more metal covering his chest in the area above where his nipples are supposed to be. A little above the bone of his clavicles stood out and them your fingers followed the corded neck to end on his jaw. – “Afraid that I might judge you?”

\- “Not really.” – Your fingers reach on plump flesh. It is when you feel hot air fanning over your appendages that you realize you are touching his lips. – “I’m trying to spare you of the fear you might have when you see me.” – You feel him opening his mouth and then lips closing on your thumb, his tongue twirling around your limb.

\- “Fear? I’m trapped in a place unknown to me, with a millennial beast that probably has the power to render me in submission easily, partially blinded, being hold down, with said beast’s dick deep inside me, the creature treating me like his precious possession or fragile toy. If I’m supposed to be afraid I was a long time, nor when I see you.”

He chuckled, the sound reverberating on his chest and going out. – “You’re right on this point.” – His closes delicately his lips on the thumb, sucking on it. You could feel his teeth rasping lightly on the skin. – “But don’t deny that you didn’t like to have my dick inside you.”

He thrust up on you, making you gasp more in discomfort than something else. – “I cannot because before I was turned, now you simply stopped and it’s starting to hurt.” – You retrieve carefully your thumb from his mouth, to after place both of your hands on his shoulders and rise yourself and off his member, sighing in relief. – “Unless you want to make me horny again for it.” – Your arms re-curls on his neck, hugging him. – Isn’t it better to have someone wriggling under you in pleasure than in pain?”

\- “Let’s say that there’s a fine line between how horny I can be when I see someone I want to fuck in pain or pleasure.” – His hands go to your ass, palming the entirety of it for after squeeze. After he massages the flesh, then he gives a slap on each cheek, making you jump. You growls at his treatment. – “Maybe I want to see this someone feeling both at the same time.”

\- “I see.” – Your fingers go to his hair again, stroking the long tresses. It spills through your fingers like water. – “However I bet it would be extremely better to have me horny for you. After all I’m already in fear with this entire situation.” – You move your mouth to touch his skin, soon finding then hot and velvety surface. – “Imagine that. Me in fear and excitement, trapped under your might, with no way to escape, begging for your mercy. Asking for you to get deeper and harder. To fill me up to the brink.” – You dig lightly your teeth on his skin, hearing him release a low sound. -  “I can even beg for mercy if it gets you going.”

All of this situation you’re proposing is, in fact, to mask your true intentions. The thinking in being at mercy of a fallen divinity, in a very different place of that you were before, with a very limited vision, apparently with no magic or weapon at your calling got bells chiming for you to get the hell away. However you’re pretty much like a mouse trapped in a cage. There’s no other unless to succumb at the whims of the predator until it gets bored of you or you find a way out.

At first knowing that is Rhaast you there naked and touching you intimately with what feels like to be Dale’s body made you disgusted. You get even more disgusted to yourself when your body was reacting positively to his manhandling, however he started to push your buttons and found a way to make an orgasm out of you.

His body changed at certain point. You don’t know why, how or if he made this but the changes made your disgust fall exponentially. He felts warmer, broader, muscled, stronger, the metal scales alike, all of it making you remember Kayn. If wasn’t for the deeper voice and richer scent the creature emanates you could believe it was the shadow assassin there. But unfortunately it wasn’t the case.

However your mind were playing tricks, these sensations making you think that is him. That’s why you need to see how the beast looks like. That’s why you are playing this act, saying those embarrassing things. You need your vision to be free so you can look at him and at your surroundings and think a way to escape, and you’re praying that your words get to him. From what you remember and what you’d said he was a killing machine, never intended to use the other side of the coin to get things done.

The beast purrs on your ear, his hand rising up to your upper back. It makes you shiver. – “And to get a person so prideful of yourself, like you, begging for me like the way you described I just need to let you see me?” – He moves, making you lie down on the fluffy mattress. As your back hit the soft linens you feel his hands grabbing your wrists and holding it down. – “Could be far easier to bind you, gag you, and use your wet and tight hole here for my own pleasure while you’re powerless to stop me.” – He moves his legs, making yours fall open above his thighs, making your womanhood uncovered for his eyes. The instinctive response is to close them, fear running in your veins at rough treatment he wants to impose.

However you need to overcome it, you need to convince him to give a breach.

\- “But it’s far better for me to be willingly to you, don’t you think?” – You move yourself got get closer, your legs loosely closing up around his hips. – “To feel all of your big flesh hammering on my tight and wet hole. Imagine all of the cries you can make me voice aloud.”

\- “That’s true, it sound a whole lot better when you say. Even more when it comes from the lips of one of a few persons Kayn desires to himself.” – This new piece of information makes you frown. Kayn? Desiring you? He must be joking. – “Imagine when I tell him that you begged for my hands to touch you and my own dick to get deep inside. That’ll be my name you’ll be screaming in the next hours.” – Thinking about the youth felt damn wrong on this situation, and even more of your feelings to him.

These thoughts make you really uncomfortable. – “Can you stop to talk about him? I prefer to talk about you.” – You quickly turn the conversation. – “I want to look at you. Let me see you, please?”

There. You said the dreadful word and you begged your plea. There’s anything more this beast wants to hear?

\- “And now you’re begging.”

\- “Please.”

\- “I like to hear that.”

\- “Please, please!”

\- “Damn, so sweet.”

\- “Pretty pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee!” – You giggled this time.

The beast chuckles. – “Very well, then. Also prepare yourself because after hearing you begging made me very horny.” -  You should be having a nasty thrill in knowing what these words implied however knowing that you’ll have your sight back is one of the many reliefs that you got in this ludicrous situation pales in comparison. You even couldn’t help to smile at hearing his decision. – “Now you’re smiling. Let’s see if you can keep the smile after.”

The veil like bind disappears of your eyes, the sudden brightness make you close your eyes rapidly. Little by little you open until you get accustomed to the golden light. Once accustomed you lean on your forearms, your eyes darts around, seeing a room with beige walls and floor, tapestries hanging on those sand colored places. You could see some furniture made in cherry wood and metal gold. Fireplace lit, crepitating and giving the warm feeling to the area. The sheets you’re sitting upon are made of fine satin, on the black color, the color being so different, you never thought something could exist. Then your eyes rose to Rhaast’s direction and in that moment you got rendered speechless.

The creature is totally different in what you judged him to looks like: The first striking feature is the color of his skin, the red color calling at your eyes as a beacon. And then there is his long white hair, some strands falling over his face as a longer one is resting over his chest, your eyes following this strand, seeing that it is far long, probably longer than Kayn’s tresses, behind him you could see the end of his hair, a mane so to speak. On his torso his finely toned muscles are adorned with a plates in magenta color and the metal plates, very alike the ones the prodigy has on his arm. His shoulders and limbs are huge, by that you think he’s probably bigger than master Zed.

His eyes are far brighter than before, the cat like pupils adorned by orange irises. The sclera is black, making the unique glow stand out even more, all of this framed by white eyelashes. His cheek bones are sharp, an angular nose, the plump and dark-red colored lips adorning the huge smile he has on his face. His teeth are stark white, the second incisors and canines are pointed on both rows.

You see his hands moving up and your eyes follow it. They after goes to his tresses, fingers interlacing on the locks as he pulls the stray one off his face and back to the back of his head. His tongue come out and lick his lips, in which you see that it’s purple colored, as he moisten the flesh of his mouth. Then his hands moves lower, the metal talons reflecting the light as it goes to his lower body, grasping the flesh between his legs.

The sight of his member take you by surprise. The thing is very proportional with his body, it being long and at it hardened state, the thing is thick. The red color of it darkens as close of the tip it goes, until the point of it is in a dark purple color. The tip of is kind of pointy, on the upper part the flesh it follows a line of small bumps, from the line of the frenulum to the end of the mast. On the underside of it has low rugged lines, you don’t know if are bulging veins or it is part of the thing. In after thought you wondered how ugly the thing is.

To be more precise Rhaast is… exquisite. There’ are the monster traits on him and yet the human like features of his counter-balanced them. He probably was a pretty male human and even more handsome when he was a divinity. In over all you want to touch him and yet keep distance.

\- “Did you like what you see?” – His words snaps you out of your reveries, making you look at his face. – “You barely blinked when saw me.”

The familiarity of his voice make you find words. – “I expected something fairly different.” – Technically his voice sounded clearer, smoother, the raspier tint is gone. Maybe because he isn’t in a killing mood, you hoped.

\- “Something monstrous, I believe.” – You feel the metal touching the skin of your thighs, your eyes quickly looking at it and seeing the metal talons digging on your skin.

\- “Could you please remove these things?” – You point at the metal plates. – “To be more direct, all of the metal plates. The last thing we both want is have to stop because something is perforating me, don’t you think?”

He looks at the silvery metal adorning his flesh, probably looking at the point pieces that could in fact perforate your fragile body. – “No, we do not.” – He closes his eyes and the metal plates adorning his arms, hands and torso disappears together with the magenta ones in red mist. Places uncovered you see what looks like to be golden jewelry attached to his dark-red nipples. His toned arms, huge biceps, long fingers with also long black nails. You shivered at knowing that he could dominate you easily as also part you in half.

The thought strangely turned you on.

Maybe is the fear clouding your judgement. Fear of dying naked, in god knows where, with this creature beside you and without completing your objectives. Or maybe is the fear to have this ugly member inside you, to the point it could rip you apart. Or just could make you feel damn good. Or is the thought that have sex with this creature could be better than Kayn, and the last thing you want is to get attached to something that thinks nothing of you.

Warm and wet flesh touches your stomach area, making you gasp and skin goosebumps at the suddenness of it. Your eyes quickly at the spot and see Rhaast licking your skin. – “You’re thinking too much. Pay attention to me.” – His lips closes on the area of your ribs, sucking the skin as his fingers squeezes lightly your thighs. His touches are subtle and soft, making more doubts run on your head.

\- “Why are you treating me this… gently?” – He makes a trail of kisses to the other side of your torso, to after make a trail up with his tongue until the tip touches with the hardened nub of your nipple. At feeling his tongue curling around one of your hands fly to his head, feeling once again the softness of the white strands. – “It’s so…

\- “Weird?” – His mouth engulfs your nipple entirely, sucking on the nub eagerly. Your legs trembles, all of the situation you’re passing right now making you more sensitive than before. – “Do you prefer me to be rough on you?” – He bites your nipple, not hard enough to be in pain but hard enough to you hiss.

\- “No. I don’t prefer roughness.” – The pressure disappears, as he releases your nub in a pop. – “You acting gentle aren’t you.”

\- “Let’s say we’re far away from reality.” – He leans on his forearms over you, his hair falling from his shoulders and around your head. – “This room is my dream realm, or I like to say, the escape of the disgraceful reality I lived the past millennia.” – He makes himself comfortable between your legs, his velvety and hot skin making contact with yours, making you take in a breath at the touch. – “This room I created from the memories I’ve at the time I lived as a god. So my wrath and bloodlust are considerably lower on this realm.”

\- “I’m dreaming?” – You push yourself to keep focused in what his words are saying and not at what his skin is making you feel.

\- “Yes. As also the youth, as he stands currently at your side at this moment back on reality.” – You feel one hand touching your shoulder, running through your arm for after goes to your leg and open it far more and you feel his rugged member above your slightly exposed core. – “I and he share consciousness, eventually also while sleeping.” – The hand which was on your leg returns to the side of your head. Now his other one repeat the process of the first, the result being he far more snugly against you, the entirety of his hard flesh nested above your clit and opening as his own weight render you immobile. – “And by you being so near to the point his left arm is touching you brought you here. After all, that arm is turning more of me than being him as the time passes.”

\- “Is Kayn here, on this room?”

\- “Not exactly on this room but near.” – Slowly the male starts to move his hips, earning a gasp of surprise. You thought that the ridge on his member would be unpleasant however it is rubbing deliciously on your clit. – “After all I don’t want him to interrupt what I want to do to you.”

He gives a toothy smile as his face gets closer to yours, the pointed teeth flashing before your eyes. – “And what you wish to do to me?” – You pant while speaking your words, his scent getting far more prominent that you start to get dizzy.

 - “Make you scream my name, to the point your throat get sore of it.” – His mouth descends on yours, the touch light and gentle. This makes you frown; you thought he would press hard and demanding into the kiss, robbing your breath away.

You wondered if this gentleness was all a result of Kayn himself being subjected to an inexperienced Rhaast in this kind of matter. You wonder if how painful was or bothersome to tame the beast in this situation. You feel very lucky yourself to not been subject to the more cruel behavior of the millennial being.

Poor boy.

Rhaast’s head move to the side, in which his mouth presses a tad harder than before as the movement of his body gets a tad faster. His lips closes on your bottom lip to suck on the flesh for after resume the pressing, the tip of his tongue appearing and slightly digging on the crevice of your closed lips to resume the massaging his plump flesh is doing on yours.

One of his hands go to your sides, nails barely scratching your skin as it give goosebumps for after he grab your ass cheek and raising your hips higher and harder against him. The pressure of the ridges on his member digging on your clit as on your opening, it creating more friction as its slide easily on your wetted parts, making you gasp loudly and your mouth to open. The beast take advantage of it, his free hand moving quickly to grasp at your hair to keep your head in place as his tongue dives into your mouth, the muscle felt bigger than before, sleeker and hotter.

At this point you feel yourself overwhelmed. There’s so much going on, so much of him, so hot, so sleek, so big, so hard that your dizziness grows. Also the traitorous want to be filled by the bumped member to brink grows bigger on your mind. But you’re keeping your head sane, to not give in. It was until his tongue retreats and he opens his mouth, in an automatic response your tongue that invades his cavern and you feel directly the sweet and powerful taste coming from his saliva.

And there you lose your mind, and your will to not give in turn in wanting more of him. In wanting to have that ugly and yet deliciously thick erection inside your tight cunt and make him pound you non-stop.

Your legs close in on his waist as your arms close on his neck, bringing him closer than before. You could hear him giving a sound of surprise, and you use this moment to delve your tongue deeper on his mouth. Your fingers entwine on his hair, nails scratching his scalp as you hold his head in place so you can keep kissing him as you grind your hips on his member. His sweet flavored saliva you describe as something addictive, mix it with his smell and the way his body is making her feel you don’t want it to stop, you don’t want him to stop. And you don’t know why you’re reacting like this.

At certain point you break the kiss, taking deep breathes. – “What’s happening to me?”

He’s panting down on your neck. – “Maybe I’m just very alluring and you can’t get enough of it.” – His mouth latches on your neck, on the part which has your artery pumping blood fast. You can feel his teeth nibbling on your skin, making a trail up to after goes to the other side of your neck. – “Or maybe you’ve been secretly wanted to be ravaged by someone like this.” – He rises on his forearms and starts to dry hump you. – “Also you didn’t say moments before that you wanted this from me?”

Shivers run down on your spine at his questioning, you didn’t want him to discover so soon your plans of escaping. Then you focus on the pleasurable feeling he’s providing, wishing that your moans can make him forget of this questioning.

After all your moans are very truthful. – “I just don’t understand.” – You whine when him giving a long lick on your nibbled neck. – “I never reacted that strongly. It isn’t like me.”

\- “Did you ever thought that because I’m different from others?”- In this moment he removes your legs from his waist and pushes them wide open, after he aligns himself with your opening. – “Maybe because I’m not a simple man at all and yes a divinity, very different from these simple humans that walks around.” – His fingers open your hole, in which he slowly puts his erection inside. – “Maybe because I’m the one have what’s enough to satisfy you.” – You tremble at feeling his girth entering inside, whining loudly at feeling of being stretched to accommodate. – “The one that can touch you deep inside, in points that not your fingers of Kayn’s cock could reach you.” – The beast keeps pushing, you moaning at the surprisingly and incredible feeling coming from the bumps and ridges rubbing on your inner walls. – “The feeling of someone rendering you immobile, at mercy of someone else’s will.” – His hands go to your hip, grabbing at it to push inside you even more.

Finally you felt him reach to the hilt, and you’re breathless. After you feel his hand off your hip, then hearing rustling of fabric above your head and something plushy being put under your hips, elevating then more. You tremble at the feeling f fullness, this being far different from the prodigy as also when the creature was on Dale’s body. You take deep breathes and forces yourself to open your eyes and look at Rhaast’s face. His eyes are half-lidded and glowing eyes, his pupils looking huge. From the bright light of the room you could see sweat on his neck and face. His mouth is closed tight, his teeth showing. His gaze moves to the place you both are connected and he hisses. – “Damn, you’re so tight. I believe you’re tighter that the sweet ass of my host.”

At hearing that you clench over his member, jealousy permeating your thoughts. You hate to know that Rhaast made the youth breathless and submissal way before you. – “Stop to talk about him.”

His eyes go to your face, seeing how discontent you are. – “Jealous, aren’t we?” – You purposely clench the member inside you, making him hiss. – “Don’t need to be, after all I’m giving the same treatment I gave to him lately.”

The beast understood wrong. You’re thankful him didn’t understood it. – “I hope so.” – You need to keep the façade. As also you’re too horny to let him walk away. You opened even more your legs, raising them high. You sigh, the pressure receding a little. – “Move.” – Then you grab your breasts, your own fingers teasing your nipples, making the glowing eyes zeroes to them. – “Please.”

At your plea his eyes flashed and he gave a toothy grin to you. – “I like that, to hear you beg.” – He slowly pulled backwards, until only the tip was inside and then strongly pushed inside in one go, making you scream with the pleasure. He kneeled and hooked your legs over his arms, his hips thrusting on you. Your fingers squeeze your nipples, after they flies over your head, fisting the black linens to anchor yourself against the thrusts, moaning loudly. – “Scream more.”

You feel hot wetness enveloping your hard and slightly bruised bud, the male teeth nibbling and as his hand pinches the other nub. You open your eyes and see his figure leaning over you, sucking on your bosom as it was the most delicious thing he ever tasted, his hair falling over shoulders. Lower you’d a clear view of his member going in and out of you, the bumps and the prominent veins shinning with your slick. He moves his head to your other breast, doing the same treatment however this time his eyes are fixed to your face. His tongue goes out, teasing the nub and then you realize the dark purple color of it. He grabs both of your breasts and mash than together as best as he can, to suck hard on both nipples and release with a pop.

Your hand goes to the back of his head, your fingers entwining on his hair and curling the long tresses over it and wrist and fist it. You bring his head closer to yours, making the male lean on his forearms above you, his weight and warmness returning against your skin and making you sigh. Within reach you turn his head to the side, in which you tongue the entirety of his neck to then bite lightly the underside of his jaw. You could feel that he slowed his thrusting so you can touch him better.

The apparent height difference between you two makes easier for you to reach his nipples, the metal contraptions that pierces his skin making like a beacon in contrast with his red skin, asking to be touched. You thumbs presses over the bud, in which you can feel the metal under it. You start with circle movements, in which you feel Rhaast’s head falling a little above yours and releases a hissing sound. You gaze at his face, trying to understand what’s feeling. – “Too sensitive?”

\- “Not that much but still...” – He stops the entirety of his thrusts, his hips now making gyrating motions. You whine, your legs clamps on his waist, for after curls the limbs around his thick thighs, anchoring yourself to him. – “Just keep going. I want to know what you can do. If you’re good enough I’ll give you a treat.” – Not needing more courage your forefingers make circling motions on them. Being bolder you goes to the metal and tug on it, making the male above you buckle and growl, then your mouth goes on it, sucking and nibbling on the buds. You repeat the process on the other one, making the male above you release low sounds.

Rhaast resume his hard pace, you moan with the friction provided while sucking on his nub. Your hands go to his lower back, running up and down on the velvety surface until you reach the swell of his ass and grab it, squeezing the toned flesh hard. He stops his thrusting as his torso moves up, it make you look at him, seeing him expressing disbelief at you. – “Feisty with my butt, aren’t we?”

\- “Very.” – And to prove the point you give a light smack on each cheek, the sound resonating on the room. He makes a slightly louder sound, his eyes widening at you. You sink your fingers on it, making sure your nails are digging on the flesh as you massage it.

– “Damn you.” – His hand grabs your chin as his mouth mashes on yours. His tongue dives in seconds after, it turning and twirling wildly on your mouth. His resumes his thrusting while kissing you, the pace of it harder than before, making you moan loudly on his mouth. You try to breathe through your nose as the male kept kissing you however it isn’t enough. Your hands abandon his ass to go up and rake your nails down on his back and shoulders, whining in alarm so he can break the hold on you. He breaks it and hiss at the probable pain you made on him. – “Damn, you doing this…” – His hands grasps tightly your legs and open it wide, soon you feel a warm and misty touch on your ankles and move it straight. You look down and see that is that same mist bind he used before, rendering your legs open wide and immobile. – “Going to fuck you so hard that you’ll just want it from me.” – His fingers entwine on your hair and fists it pushing your head back as his teeth assaults your neck. – “Hammering my dick straight on your tight and wet hole until you cum, and I’ll kept repeating until I get satisfied.” – He maneuvers himself until he is thrusting on you easily and fast, the friction that the bumps and ridges now doing wonders since you’d accustomed with it. Flesh slapping against flesh making loud sounds, it mixing with your moans.

It was until his thrusts slowed and them he started to pound harder than ever, until he found your sweet spot. Your arms instantly fled to curl around his torso, making him flush against you. – “There!” – You unconsciously flexed your legs to grip him tighter however you whined when remembered they’re bonded. So you do your best to move your hips. Sensing that the biddings disappear from your ankles and you close them instantly on his hips. At that you move your hips easily to meet his. – “Keep going. Just don’t stop.” – Your words turn into blabbers when he complies, at same time you could hear him moaning on your ear, the sound so deep mixed with the hissing sound and ending with a purr. It sounds erotic on your ears. – “You feel so good, sound so hot, smell so nice. Ah… Please, make me come.”

At your words his mouth got to your shoulder and he bit hard as the same time his hands grabs your hips and move one final time to hit at your sweet spot, pain and pleasure triggering your orgasm. You moan loudly, your back arching and your limbs locked tight as white permeate your vision. As you start to get down you feel that the beast is grinding slowly to prolong your orgasm until he stops. Another thing that you feel that the male is still very hard inside you. – “Why didn’t you come?”

Rhaast hisses, sweat running on his face, the muscles and veins from his neck and arms bulging up, face contorting in what looks like pain. Seconds later his features relaxes and he open his eyes, he’s slightly panting, his sly smile appearing. – “I don’t want to end our diversion so soon. After all we’ve all night long.” – At hearing that your eyes widens, the soreness on your body returning after your high, your genitals so sensitive that any movement make you tense. – “Also I promised you a treat, didn’t I?”

Upon saying those words he removes himself inside you, and then he grabs yours now languid limbs and moves you to the feet of the huge bed, making you lie down on your stomach. He raises your hips and gets pillows under them, to prop it up and nice for him. You feel his fingers go to your core and slickens your entrance with your fluids, it being exchanged by the tip of his member rubbing there to after push it slowly on your core, filling you up again. You cry out at it, shivering at the sensitiveness and how his erect flesh is reaching other places. His hips touches your ass as he bottoms you, his body curving over yours as one of his hands goes to your chin, raising your head. – “Remember the treat? Just look at your front.” - As he whispers these words you open your eyes, slowly focusing until the vision before your sight make them widen.

There is Kayn, limbs strapped on the place by various misty bindings, one of them being used as a gag to cover his mouth and muffle his sounds, his cheeks red from blushing. – “Look lower and see the state our fucking let him become.” – Your gaze lowers and sees that his member is standing erect, engorged, deeply red and clear fluid oozing from the tip.

You feel yourself overwhelming in embarrassment and fear into knowing that Kayn once again was seeing you acting like that with Rhaast. From what you perceive from his eyes it changed from disgust to lust and vice-versa. You feared that he might think low of you know and your chances to have him being non-existent. If there’s one thing that you didn’t want to see if he is disgusted by you.

\- “Did you saw and heard everything, boy?” – His hands go under your torso and grabs at yours breasts, fingers once again teasing your nipples and massaging the flesh. – “Did you see how she begs for my cock? How her body opens up for me dig deep inside?” – These words are punctuated by the beast giving a deep thrust at each word. – “If not I’ll show you again.”

\- “No, please, stop.” – You tried to turn yourself away from the creature however the beast has you locked with his body and hands. His pounding re-started once again, rendering you now to an unwanted pleasure, it being heightened by the unnerving gaze of the man you love locked up on you, Rhaast’s erection found again your sweet spot and hitting it dead on.

And like that the situation kept going, Rhaast using your body to humiliate you on front of Kayn, keeping into remind to the youth how good he made you feel with his own body. He also made you look at his bindings bringing Kayn to his completion too at each time you reached yours. It was between the third and fourth that Rhaast started to use foul words to his host and then you realize that you both are being humiliated by his dominance. That’s he was the best, like he owned you both.

It was on the fifth that your tired body had orgasmed that you hear Rhaast releasing a long and loud groan. The body which was now under you arched, hands grasping tight your hips and moving them at your will hold you tight against him, his fluids spurting deep inside you. You moved your body to fall limp at the mattress at your side as you finally have time to rest.

Well, you thought that was like that until you feel binds move your body. – “Please, not again.”

\- “Oh, no my dear.” – The beast panted. – “Fortunately this time your hole was good enough to make you come however I don’t have strength to make Kayn come. It’s unfair, don’t you think?” – You opened your eyes to half-mast, realizing that you’re now hovering above the assassin’s naked body. You heard before that after the third time the boy was dry orgasming, then you didn’t know how he could get himself hard. – “How about you make him come this time?” And with these final words the biddings aligned him with the youth and slammed you on his erection.

You could barely register the younger male throwing his head back at the feel to have you around him when you throw your head back, your eyes closed tight to accustom to have now the slight smaller member on your sensitive core. As you open them again you’re met with darkness. Gaze darting around, afraid that once again Rhaast blindfolded you however this time the surroundings are known. You’re back to the temple, the bedroom inside it, to be precise.

You successfully had waked up from that dream/nightmare the beast instigates over you. And contrary of the tiredness and soreness you were feeling right now you feel full of energy and body full with disposal. You move until you feel something under you, a hissing sound also coming from there. You look down and met with a mismatch of gold and red belonging to a looking pissed Kayn.  
  
Oh god.

Gaze moving lower you see that the owner is naked. As your eyes run over you see that you’re also naked.

Oh god. Oh god.

You are sitting on his lap, crotches snugly against each other. Not believing the absurdity of this you flex the muscles of your abdomen while gazing at his face, seeing him twist it for after resume the pissing look at you.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

You really thought that this insane dream was creation of your mind, a creation that your mind made to cope up with what happened on the night before. – “What the hell is going on?”

\- “Simple. Rhaast making pranks, again.” – He points to the side, in which you see the Blade of Millennia with its single eye wide open, the pupil staring intently at you both as its glow cast a crimson shine over your figures. – “Your trying to play with my mind by using people and me succumb to his will, you’re the unluckiest of the time.” – You swear you could hear sarcastic laugh coming from the weapon.

At hearing that you narrow your eyes to the eye, rage starting to consume your being at being pawn on this messy situation you’d the displeasure to be involved. Despite Rhaast making you feel in cloud-nine on this dream; the creature did know how to handle humans in this kind of situation, and you wondered how he learned that, of course, enjoying having sex with Rhaast is a piece of information you’ll take to the grave, however the feeling to be used is heavy upon you.

Fed up with this quarrel that isn’t your problem whatsoever you raise from Kayn, controlling tightly as you can the shiver the action implied, and rummage through the floor for your clothes or anything that you can put on and preserve some of your dignity.

\- “What are you doing?” – You heard the youth’s voice thick with a tint you couldn’t describe correctly at your state. – “We didn’t finish yet.”

You felt a vein throb on your forehead, his tone resonating more like as it’s your job to get him off. In fury you turned around and looked at him. – “No, we did finish. What you didn’t finish it is with your pet monster.” - You find your shirt and resolutely put it on as your eyes searched for your pants. Then you felt a hand closing on your wrist, which you quickly slap it away. You look directly at his eyes, seeing them widening. – “What, do you really think that after everything I would happily do what you desire?” – You finally spotted your pants, quickly going to it and putting it on. – “Think again, because the answer is no.”

The prodigy moved to prost himself at your front. - “Well, you didn’t resist when it was Rhaast fucking you.”

These words earned a slap on Kayn’s face. – “Didn’t resist? Please explain to me how I could even resist a 2 meters tall muscled male divinity on a realm he has total control of.” – His eyes widened but you couldn’t care less. This time you put flat your hand on his chest and pushed him back. – “Speaking of which neither you could resist so don’t put yourself on a pedestal, you were a human with many flaws just like me.”

He grabbed your other wrist, this time tightening so you couldn’t fend off. – “But still Master Zed recognize me as he heir of this clan, no one can’t beat me off.”

This time you used your fingers, pinching and nailing the flesh to provoke pain and fend him off. – “And yet, genius, you’re stupid enough to touch this goddamn blade and be host of a thing that is slowly but certainly killing you. So all of your feats serve you nothing because you can’t battle with strength against a being that exists thousand years ago. No one can.” – You get very close to him, eyes locked on his. – “So ask yourself, Kayn: why after ten years, proving yourself that you can beat every person at your front, in a sense controlling a millennial power Zed didn’t give to you the control of the Order, huh?” – Your questioning is met with silence. – “No, let me respond it. It’s because on the first important mission you make the stupidity to let your gluttony for strength to reign over the reason. So here lies the result, you have to deal with a beast messing with your mind for the rest of your days, deal with his manifestation slowly consuming your body, and you’ll have to cope with it silent because there’s no spell, cure or incantation that can break it. So you better start to think before act, otherwise you’ll sooner.” - At the end of your speech you felt out of breath, in your words you vented all of the frustration you’ve been feeling since you started to have feelings for him, feelings that aren’t reciprocated, feelings for a boy which on his mind only thoughts of fighting and surpass his own master. The occasional female that dared to look at him with lust he would or reproach or go after and dig in.

The youth was there, staring at you silently, his jaw slightly dropped, eyes widened and unblinking, probably processing what you said.

You shouldn’t be wasting your time with him. There’s someone that cared about your life locked away on the demancian prison, someone that are like you. Not this… this… Noxian… You felt disgusted at such thought appearing on your mind. You felt that the drilling the teachers had putting on your mind of hating the ones born in Noxus had disappeared since you start to runaway however it was there.

Kayn truly brought the worst of you.

At his silence you turned around and walked to the door. – “From now on…” – His quiet voice made you stop to turn the knob of the door, the tint of it. – “I’m severing my ties with you. You’re for me now just another fellow acolyte I’ll not spare a thought than a glance.”

\- “Good. Because the only people I should spare a glance or a thought are Master Zed and Sylas, nothing more, nothing less.” – And with that you exit the room, your heart shattered, the soreness of your lips and between your legs now reminding of what you’d let go, tears silently spilling on your face as the strong façade you’d put seconds ago crumbles once the you weren’t on his presence.

Once reaching your room and shutting yourself in you let yourself whimper in your cry, crying like you’d when you lost your family, lost your mentor, in the constant fear you’ve been living from get caught and killed. Minutes later and a little self-talk you got your mind resolute.

You need to get strong, strong enough to be able to develop even more your magic, strength and the resources you need to pay your life debt. Kayn was just a hindrance, a beautiful hindrance that you’ll not let to mess with you.

Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the against.  
> Also there is my take on Rhaast on his Darkin form. On the lore the Darkins are described as corrupted humans with godly traits. I do think that all of the silver metal plates that has on Rhaast’s body is some type of armor, the corrupted status giving this red hue to his skin. Also I do think that horned thing on his head is a type of helmet, the light that emits from within the helmet more like a protective shield as also to guard his true features (after all the Darkins was once the Ascended, they aren’t supposed to be recognized as an individual and yes a guardian of people). Thinking of this I created this features for him on this specific fanfic (if Varus has human like features I think is totally possible for Rhaast has them too).
> 
> Review are welcome!


	5. Starting Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d to break down in two this chapter, since it was reaching the 15k words mark and I didn’t even reach the point I wanted to reach on the chapter. I believe soon the next chapter will be posted and on chapter seven this story will be finished.
> 
> So the plot thickens (only the plot)! :D

On the next months you poured your time, will and sweat into building your strength, magic and a trustful network to work on your missions. Also as soon as you could you requested outside missions directly with a superior acolyte, the smaller tasks easiest enough that you could explore the terrain and gain trust from people.

You decided to cut your hair short, to the point you would look like a man. You learned that the less of woman traits you show more you be left alone by people or strangers. Also you decided more of your body and face than before, thanking that inside the temple is colder enough to be able to bear with so much fabric, using the excuse that during your missions you started to gain scars through your body and face. Just while training that you would uncover your face and upper body, the straps of fabric that hold secure your breasts as also keep you decent if any stray decided to appear out of nowhere in the place you are.

Not that anyone had found you, anyway.

The weight of katana started to lessen at each month which passed, your arms getting toned and more resistant. It was also to your legs, your jumping through the trees got easier as your thighs and legs got toned and thicker, without losing the agility you refined.

It was during a misstep on a branch that you learned you can fly on your sword and you don`t know what really happened. One moment you were stepping on a very high branch and another one you were falling. You grabbed your sword to dig it on the tree while stepping on the blade that when your descending slowed, your hair and clothes swishing on the breeze that passed through the canopy of the taller trees. Then you trained this and perfected it, your travels during even less now that you could fly the paths.

You poured yourself on any book of magic, spells, incantations and political ones temple has, now that you’re an acolyte not under apprenticeship anymore you could access the restricted area. The stories and teachings far deeper and richer than the ones on the free sections. However you kept your gained extensive knowledge a secret, that will not be used as a weapon for the Order, the more weaker you look easier will be for you to be dismissed.

You were planning to defect the order. The possibilities are to fake your own death during a mission or ask Zed directly to release you from your duty and the Order. Kayn is there and his presence is oppressive and borderline hateful to you. You need to feel that otherwise you would acknowledge your heart beating fastening with the old emotions you possessed for him. In other words you can’t love him, now there’s no chance to have some resemblance of relationship. Thankfully the time you’re on the temple is the time you’re out on a mission, when you are there would be him to be out. And it would worked well, making the feelings slowly disappear day by day.

You know very well that the last he would hardly agree since you’ve been giving successful results on your mission. So you decided to learn magic illusions, a harder type of magic since required finer training since but nothing that using shadows and lightning could not provide and the extensive time you’d during the missions. With that you evoked images and silhouettes of gruesome scars for your skin as also of any dead corpse you could conjure up, the result of the illusions being successful when you avoided a soldier by faking your death while he chased you.

Slowly, with the scars you showed when people demanded to see people start to avoid you, gossip of it spreading faster than the casting shadows of the temple. The avoidance is a result you felt satisfaction upon noticing, the less people wanted you around more you’ll become forgettable. It didn’t pain you at all, since in your missions you start to meet more wonderful people, like Xan Irelia.

In one of your missions you’d to go undercover to the Ionia City. Unfortunately you were required to be accompanied by another acolyte, making you to prolong your illusion to keep the façade. Fortunately it required you to use an incantation to hide your fake scars, which would make you sigh in relief since the hide per say would never happen. At certain point you and your partner settled in one hotel and you both got on patrol in different directions, mapping the area. You walked through a richer area, you slightly dazzled with the architecture of the place until you bump hard on someone else. As you quickly move to look to the person and apologize you see a long-haired bluenette using a pink body suite, accompanied by another two soldiers at her side. By that you recognized one of the counselors and the female war-hero. And like that you decided that you needed to gain her trust and by that Karma’s if you decided to leave free of fear, stalking and hiding while being in Ionia.

This city is far better than the temple. No shadows oppressive over you, no more solitude, you could use magic freely, use clothes freely, be yourself freely.

As far as get stationed on Ionia observing you create situations which you could meet her, that one point you successfully get her friendship, to the point she would request you to accompany her to some walking. At one point she requested to share a room with you, and you got scared that in your solitude in the night that you would vent all of your shut feelings. On a particular night this fear come true in the form of a nightmare, in which you’d been awakened by a very wide eyed woman, the wet and sting streaks of tears on your face. And that moment you decided to pour the truth, your live long run away from the demacian mage seekers that led you to turn an acolyte of the Order and being ordered around to pay your life debt with Sylas, the desperate want to deflect the Order, all of the things that evolved with it, and everything you’ve been working for get at the point until now.

You waited for her opinion, what she would do. In one way she might accept and help you, in other she might use you to get sensible. Thankfully she smiled at you, making your heart beat faster as also a real smile of happiness. But there’s a catch, you should work for her as a double agent for the council. Of course your situation has been reported to Karma and the other counselors, since the order coming from Zed of his acolytes being sent on to the Ionia City for what purpose seemed shady and they need investigation. To be more precise, you need to investigate and report your findings. And now you started to work for two organizations, and the feel of being used rising.

At one point you were called by Zed himself to meet on his office. The office itself was more like a bare room with the necessary furniture to make it functional, scrolls and parchments scattered on the table, quills and pens here and there as you got a glimpse of his carmine gaze reading a particular scroll while you entered the room. With a simple glance to the side you could see that his pupil is leaning on the shadows, his eyes quickly zeroing to you and keeping the glare. You stare back to the youth with no emotion and after return to your gaze to the Master of Shadows. You see his eyes quickly flicker to your figure to after Kayn’s and returns to you.

You stand at the front of his table, and then kneel on one knee, your eyes respectfully looking to the floor. – “You asked for me, my Master?”

\- “ You’ve reported quality information during your undercover mission in Ionian City.” – Of course all of the information is meticulously crafted between you and Irelia, with some insights of Karma, so your allegiance to the Order didn’t crumble. The less other people know more assertive the lies will get. – “However one success doesn’t erase the many failures you’d on the past missions.”

\- “Yes, my Master. And I bore on my face and my body the failures of it, to the point I look ugly enough even to look.” – You keep looking down, putting a tint of sadness on your voice. – “However missions don’t get themselves fulfilled by pretty looks, I believe.”

\- “No, however I do wonder how much they’ve become.” – His words truly startled you a little bit, which you thanked because it makes your reaction much more real. – “Quickly, show me.”

It’s a direct order and you’ve to fulfill it. – “Very well. I must advice, the sight may shock you.” – Zed grunted at that. Slowly you removed the fabric around your head, slowly showing the patch of horrible scars you concocted in this illusion. You’d worked hard to make this comes true and hoped that it’s looked as true as possible even to eyes of the master, the bare scalp and the area of eyebrows devoid of hairs making things even more true. Once all of it revealed you heard a whistle from the shadows as the prodigy presence gets closer of you. You look at the side, seeing that the youth got closer sooner than expected, your heart unfortunately beating faster at his closure. The embarrassment you felt as your eyes look to the side, all of this a true sentiment.

You felt a touch near your cheek, which made you quickly step aside and look in anger at the younger man. – “Don’t touch me!” – You recoiled even more when he moved closer. – “Are you deaf? I said no touching.”

\- “Enough.” – Zed’s voice didn’t rise in tone however It was enough to make you both snap your eyes as the carmine gaze bored on the other male. You look to the side as you see Kayn’s eyebrow furrow and them he walks back to his spot on the shadows. – “You may cover yourself. I believe is very difficult for you to stay like this.”

\- “Yes, it is. Thank you, my master.” – You hurriedly wrap the fabric around your head, concealing your fake scars, which make you release a sigh of relief as once again your illusion is hidden.

\- “Now, the true reason I’ve called you here is this.” – He gives to you the scroll that he was reading previously. Your eyebrows furrowed at taking it and starting to read. – “I gave to me once information base on rumors about Sylas months ago, correct?”

You heart beat faster than before about this topic being touched. - “Yes. Rumors about his powers. Witnesses telling that he’d broke of the prison, which he got powerful enough that with a single touch of his hand he can copies the other magic by ninety percent, moves and skills included.” – Your eyes run over the words, telling that indeed Sylas is alive, powerful but still caged. – “Some were truth some were false of these rumors, I believe.”

\- “Indeed.” – Zed pauses for time enough which makes you look directly at his gaze. – “And you’re the only one we know that are connected to him.”

As his sharp gaze keeps itself on you as you realize the meaning of his words and the purpose of you being called there. – “You want to use me as leverage to get to Sylas.”

\- “Not much to get him and yes, bring him to our side.” – Zed rises from his sitting position, making you quickly turn around to put your kneeling self directed to him.

\- “He’ll only accept an alliance if you fight alongside him to bring down the demacian society.” – You looked up to him, fixing on his glowing eyes. – “As far as I remember my older teacher is stubborn as hard-headed. He’ll accept nothing less than this to get him working with you, my Master.”

\- “And extremely manipulative person, from what Kayn’s informant had reported.” – You felt the height of his hand on the back of your neck, making you shiver. – “The informant also reported that the Crownguard mage has been visiting him lately.” – You frown in confusion. Did Luxanna have gone mad in thinking to get closer to Sylas? Did she have a death wish? – “Apparently he’d found a new pupil.”

You soon realize what Zed is implying, a sneer that you couldn’t contain but thankfully the wrappings on your face hide it. – “Then you’ve no use for me anymore, Master. You should expel me from the Order, since I’ve been bringing only failure to you.” – Then there is the suggestion you wanted to say for a long time. These politics are too much of you and you want nothing from it.

There is a long silence on the room, your heart beating faster on your ribcage. Only the calm breathing coming from the metal mask could be hear closer. – “Leave, Kayn.”

You hear shuffling of soles on the wood. – “But…”

\- “Now.” – A final order. Grumbling the younger man leaves the place, the sound of the door opening and closing loud on the silence. You didn’t dare to break the gaze while waited for his next move.

After more seconds you feel his fingers closing tightly on your nape and making you raise, your eyes widening in fear with what he might do. – “Drop the illusion, little girl.”

You started to cold sweat. – “What do you mean, Master?”

He grabbed the knot of your wrappings, pulled your head back painfully, making your back arch as one of your hand goes to his wrist. – “Your illusion is goodly crafted and could fool even Kayn but not me, not when I’m the one that had manipulated shadows far longer than you.” – You tried to wriggle away using your own shadows however his misty servants curled around your legs as his free arm curled around your waist, keeping you in place. – “However you’d the misfortune to let Kayn touch your face and reveal wisps of magic dancing on it.” – With one hand he untied the fabric around your face, once again showing your illusion. One of his claws touched your face, the shadows and magic giving space to his most powerful one, as the metal tip touched your real skin. – “Now you’ll be a good girl and show me your  face, unless you want me to make real scars upon it.” – Upon not hearing your response he pressed his fingers on his neck, making pain run on the area.

Hissing in pain and defeat you dropped your illusion, revealing your long hair, full eyebrows and smooth skin. You decided to look to the side, not wanting to see the glow of his eyes growing stronger as he gets in fury. However it never came, his hands releases your head but the shadows keep you locked in place. You look back at him in confusion. – “I did what you wish so why you are still holding me down, Master?”

\- “I don’t need to answer to you my motives, acolyte.“  – He circled you slowly, making shivers of dread and cold run on your spine. – “You’re the one that will answer mine, truthfully.”

This time you try everything to remain impassive. Those months of training is being putting to a test now. - “I shall then.”

\- “Why using the illusion at first place?”

\- “To strengthen my stamina as also see what other forms of magic I could perform.”

\- “Why the visual of scars?”

\- “The less people seek to be around me the more efficient will be my training. Wanting or not people still mention me as Kayn’s student and not another acolyte.”

\- “So you seek equality? To be known as someone compared to my student?”

\- “No, I see something greater.” – You di locked your gaze once again when the shadow user was once again at your front. – “I seek peace, solitude and freedom. I want no part of this political game again and I’d enough for a lifetime to know the consequences when you get involved on it.”

\- “That’s why you want to get out of the Order?”

\- “Yes.”

\- I see.” – The shadows lose your feet and you stumble a little bit. Then Zed return to his table and sit, you quickly kneel. – “Bring me Sylas and I shall give you your freedom.” - You quickly look up and a small smile form on your face. – “You’ve to bring him here to my Order.” – Your smile quickly fades.

\- “If he breaks free he might have a crowd of followers behind him. Can you deal with so many strangers on your dominion?”

\- “I always had, since all of my acolytes where considered strangers once, like you were.”

\- “But their allegiance wasn’t for you, is for Sylas.”

\- “Once he becomes my ally they’ll allege to me.” – He leans over the table towards your direction. – “Do you really think I’m not capable enough to do that?”

The conversation is getting in low and high tones, feeling more like a transaction between worthy valuables, in this case your freedom over your late teacher. You were so accustomed to Zed’s cold authority that seeing his bargain side was quiet a surprise and even more hard to comprehend. Strong and manipulative, a formidable enemy. No wonder so many people had been lured by his ideals, almost seductive on his own way. Probably that’s why Kayn acts like he does, like almost a spitting image of his teacher.

\- “No, Master. I just know very well how he’ll acts because he’s much like you thank you think.” – How swear that after saying those words you heard a very low sound coming from Zed. – “Since minds alike can work together you might fulfill of you desire.”

\- “Wish for that, your freedom and your life depend of that.”

\- “And I’ll fulfill it.” – Holding the mission scroll on your hand, you once again bow. – “Anything else you need from me, my Master?”

He put one of his hands on the desk and starts to move his fingers, the claws hitting rhythmically the wood. – “Yes, I must let you know you’ll not be alone on this quest. Kayn will accompany you.” – On a cue you feel the presence of the shadow assassin emerging from your own shadow, making you shiver for an unknown reason. You were so surprised that you didn’t have time to hide your face.

\- “As you wish, my Master.” – Kayn’s voice reverberated very close to you, a tone which you couldn’t identify laced in his voice.

You turned your head slowly to him, the golden-red gaze locked on you as his orbs drank on your true self. You raised an eyebrow and the youth eyes thinned. – “Master, when you wish us to depart?”

\- “It is your choice. You’re the one charge of this mission.” – This made you smile, knowing that the prodigy don’t take orders too well except of his master. Your smile was reciprocated with disdain.

\- “Very well.” – You descends to one knee. – “Your orders will be fulfilled, my master. May I leave?”

\- “You may. You too, Kayn.” – The shadow user starts to rummage through his scrolls and papers. – “Also don’t kill each other through the way, I want to it fulfill at once and fast.” – With these last words you two exited the room.

\- “We’re leaving the first thing at dawn. Be prepared because I’ll not tolerate lateness.” – You grabbed the ends of your face wrappings to retie them on your face.

Well, you were about to do that. Instead your wrist is grabbed by a large and warm hand. You gasp at it, trying to dislodge while planting your feet on the floor, hindering his pace. He widens his eyes, now realizing that you’re strong enough to be similar to his strength, then he pulls you with more force towards him and you do your best to pull him back. At the end of the ordeal you both were panting, he looks at you with a tint of anger as you raise an eyebrow to him. Wanting to release yourself from his touch you once again pull your arm away instead this time he let himself being pulled, the force of it bring him directly to you. His body slams against you, you releasing a grunt with the impact. His arms instantly curl over your body and you wriggle strongly to get free. – “Let me go!” – His warmth, his touch and his presence made many funny things on your mind. You’ve been resisting so long… You’re so close to gain your freedom and then he’d to make you bear things you don’t want to bear anymore.

He tightens his arms around you as bring you far close, resting his chin over your shoulder. You sigh deeply at his antics, after regretting because the scent coming from the strands of hair beside your cheek are very nice. The chilling air that always had creeped on your body from the shadowed stones of the temple and been substituted by his warmness.

He _feels_ nice.

Sensing that he’ll not release you anytime soon you put the most annoyed voice you can think of. – “What are you doing?”

\- “Hugging you. I thought it was obvious.”

You growl at him. – “Don’t try to be smart on me. Why are you even touching me in the first place?”

\- “I missed to be near you.”

These words made your heart beat faster however you didn’t believe on them. – “Liar.” – You heart beats in a faster tempo.

\- “I’m not lying.”

\- “Then why telling this now?” – Your arms move to break his loose hold. Then both of your hands grab his face and make him look at you. – “It looks like you want to take advantage of the situation I am now.”

\- “I am not.”

\- “Then prove to me.” – Frowning, this time he’s the one that sighs. Then he grabs one of your wrists, instantly using shadow step to move you both through the walls, when they reach an empty room he stops. Still grabbing your wrist he steps to a chair and sit on it, making you sit sideways on his lap.

\- “I’ve seen everything you’ve been passing through since months ago.” – His arms curls around your waist to bring you flush against him, the side of his face resting against a little above your cleavage. – “When you cut your hair short, you started to train your body harder than before. You flying above your sword technic is amazing and yet made me jealous. When you started to study magical illusions, creating that grotesque face. The will to ignore everything and focus what you desire…”

At his words your heart pumped faster, this time in despair. – “How do you know all of that?”

\- “Because master ordered me to.” – It explains why you were always feeling the chill on the places you seek solitude. At that time you thought that they were because of the normal coldness of the area. – “Trust me. He was ears and eyes everywhere around this temple. He knows when something or someone starts to act differently, even more when certain person is related to me.” – You get anxious, knowing that Master Zed had been watching all of your movements meticulously all this long. – “I believe he thought that you might be targeted even more know that in theory you aren’t under my teachings anymore.”

\- “No Kayn, don’t be so stupid.” – The realization of it dawns on you instantly. – “It’s because he is suspicious that I might have some interactions with Sylas by the back story I’ve with the locked mage. Probably he has been watching since the first time I stepped inside this temple.”

 - “There are things that people don’t tell even to the ones they trust in the most. The less know less the secret comes to light.” – These words of yours made the youth raise his head and look at you. – “If I might dare to say, that you don’t lose your focus.”

\- “Me? Loosing focus because of you? Never.”

You raise an eyebrow at him. – “Okay then, so you promptly agree to train me because from the bottom of your heart and charity to help a person in need.” – You sarcastically say, daring him to say otherwise. He tightens his jaws and closes his eyes. – “What? The mighty Kayn, so sure of himself, lost his tongue?”

He turns to you, a smirk appearing on his face. – “No, it is right here, eager to touch on your special places.” – He put his tongue out and moves it like a snake would move.

At seeing shivers run down your spine but you concentrate in make a disgusted face. – “Keep dreaming like that if it makes you sleep better.” – You move his arms out of you and get out of his lap, leaning on the wall and far from him. – “So what you want discuss with me? I’m a very busy person.”

\- “I can keep you also busy.” – You frown at him. – “Tonight. Both of us on my bed or yours.”

You sigh, face-palming at what he’s trying to imply. – “If you’ve nothing important to say I’m leaving.” – You turn yourself to go at the door, not wanting to waste more time at the stupidity the youth is implying. At the recess of your heart you feel flattered that the one you unfortunately hold feelings for think you’re attractive enough to want to bed you. You need to focus to get your alliance with the Ionian Council running smoothly to get your safe place, as they promised to you in exchange of your services.

\- “No, you don’t understand.” – As soon you’d opened the door he’d quickly got near and closed the door with his hand, said hand that trapped you between him and the door. – “I’ve been observing you since the beginning.” – He presses his body against you so you couldn’t move. – “Your training, your reading and your practicing. Just like Zed said, and reported to him what you were doing. After all you wanting or not people would go after you because and he got very succinct about you being my responsibility, just like I am his.” – His mismatched gaze locked on yours as his grin widens. – “However you’ve been doing more than just practicing, reading and training, aren’t you?” – Quickly he grabs both of your legs and puts it around his waist, his body pressing even more against you, rendering you immobile. – “Don’t think that on your solo missions you were truly alone. I was there, quietly observing everything.” – His hands go to yours, fingers entwining and bringing them behind your head, rendering them unmovable. – “On the undercover one I was also there, as your partner. You didn’t realize because my shadow illusion are far greater than yours.” – You feel his breathing calm as he chest moves with it, every time pressing slightly at you. – “I saw everything you’d been doing with the Council, in being the double agent.” – He pauses for a few seconds. – “In you wanting to leave.”

At these words you realize the predicament you are in, that everything you had worked hard for and had been so meticulously secretive and hidden about can be transformed into nothingness by the very man at your front. That practically your life and your work are on his hands. – “And yet you didn’t report to Master Zed, aren’t you?”

\- “Yes, I did not.” – You glare at him, your patience thinning. This earns a smirk from his part. – “I didn’t because there’s so much we both could gain from each other.”

\- “I would gain your silence.” – You say while taking calming breathes, nervousness appearing as you see his dual colored gaze running over the features of your face.  – “And what you want to gain from me?”

He keeps himself silent, the smirk falling from his face. His eyes darting to the side and to another, you see his adam’s apple bobbing as he dry swallow. A rare display of nervousness. – “You, at my side, as long as we live.”

Your eyes widen at his words, your breathing stopping as your mind process what he’d said. – “Are you serious?”

\- “Serious as I am with my own training.” - At that moment your heart stops and then re-starts on a faster pace, your breathing quickening too.

\- “Those words I’ve wanting to hear in the past years, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear.” – You uses your strength to move your hands, slowing moving them from behind your head. – “We just had sex because it was infuriating beast thought it was would be fun to have sex with a female human, otherwise you wouldn’t even dare to think of it.” – In quick succession you maneuver your hands off his hold and push him off. – “And now, when I’m finally letting go and pursuing the real reason I’ve come to here you think that saying nice words in a way to bribe me would make me run with open arms to you?” – Incredulously make your voice raise some octaves. – “Think again boy, I’m not falling for it.” – Your words dripped with venom, not believe that he would play with so much like this. – It’s hard for you to have developed feelings in the expanse of months. You don’t even know the concept of love, how can you think that you feel for me is love and not lust.”

\- “Master Zed figured out of how I’ve been acting on the past years, he figured even before I know what exactly they was and showed me what is to love someone.”

You make negative nods with your head, your heart wanting to believe in his words however your mind telling the otherwise. – “Or you might be lying about everything and using nice words just to get on my good side.”

You push him with more strength, making him give some steps back as you turn to the door and once again leave the room. He sighs loudly at you. – “There’s another option…”

 It makes you stop, look over your shoulder. – “Speak, quickly.”

\- “Give your body to me at each night of this mission.” – You frown deeply at his words, you slowly turning around to look at the youth. – “If words don’t make you believe, my actions will.” – Your eyebrows go up, almost to your hairline. The audacity of the boy.

\- “I’m very inclined to refuse. After all you’re too pretentious in thinking I would let something like this happen.”

\- “If you refuse I’ll tell to Master everything you’ve been planning. Everything.”

You hold yourself hard to not shiver at the implications that his words made. – “Oh please, do this favor to me. I think your master would be very pleased to lose the only connection with one of the most powerful mages in this world because of this.”

A feral smirk opened over Kayn’s lips, a reaction totally different from what you were expecting. - “He would. Treason is worse than loosing alliances and Master has another ways to has Sylas at his side. He would kill on spot if he knows about this.”

These words got you nervous. – “Sylas would hunt him down if he kills me. There’s no part on this world that he could hide or acolyte that could guard him from his wrath.”

\- “Are you sure about that?” – These words, in the nervous state that you’re, planted seeds of doubts on your mind. – “My informant had seen a certain light mage frequently visiting his prison. Blond hair, female, petite, I believe is Luxanna Crownguard.” – You get on your head, mind in a whirlwind with the information. As far as you remember the blonde woman was a formidable student, coming from a prestigious family in Demacia. You never thought she would be someone that the society despises. If what Kayn says is true then probably Sylas had forgotten you and found someone better to help him and everything that you’d been doing would be in vain.  – “At the end you would die for nothing.”

In your heart these words rejoice you a little. You just need to fake your own death and seek exile anywhere. Don’t need to be in Ionia, could even be on the iced lands of the north, no one from Ionia would dare to touch those lands. You just need to poise as a runaway and start a new life there. You were very glad that you connections had extended that far, if Plan A and Plan B fails you’d this Plan C and people to help you. However you need to confirm Kayn’s suppositions, hearing it by Sylas himself. Live in exile on Ionia and with the Council’s alliance is far better than Frejlord as a refugee.

You’re grateful that Zed doesn’t have powers to read your mind.

Still you need to follow through with the mission, it’s the only way to quench your doubts. And by that you’d to follow with Kayn’s whims… But Kayn never mentioned that he knows you can fly on your sword…

Bingo!

He’ll have you by each night of the mission, of course if he is not tired enough from following you through the course. After all you’re the captain of the team so you can decide the pathway.

Laughing maniacally on your mind you raise your hand. – “The period of the night would be when the last ray of the sunset disappears and end when the first ray of the sunrise appears. Deal?”

He looks to your hand and them to your impassive face. Slowly he approaches you and takes your hand, a grin reappears on his face as he shakes. – “Deal.”

After a few shakes you pull away your hand from his and go out of the room. – “At the first rays of tomorrow’s dawn we’re going, if you get late I’m leaving you behind. So rest, you’ll need our stamina to go all the way back to Demacia.”

\- “Don’t worry, I’ll have all of the stamina need.”

\- “This is no joke Kayn, Demacia is far away and will get weeks to reach there. Danger all of the moment. You don’t understand but this mission is important as was the one you that got you the Blade of Millenia, after all the appraisal of your Master upon you depends of the success of both us. You better understand it otherwise you’ll fall behind.”

\- “Perfectly understandable. After all the prize at the end of the day will be fulfilling.” – The youth looks like a kid on a toy store.

\- “Very well. Until tomorrow.” – And with that you leave him behind to cheer in a fake victory.

Hm, idiot.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. The Final(s) Date(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you that would have a new chapter soon enough!

As the first rays of the sun reaches the grounds of the temple are the moments that your footsteps are reaching its gates. You hoped that the prodigy would be late and you can take some extra miles in advantage.

Your plan on this is ride on your sword as long as you can to reach certain location as soon as you can and then let Kayn have to deal with his own path by himself, at least be like that until you both reach the desert borders. Of course his pride streak will get the better of him, challenging himself to be able to accompany your pace by whatever means he has to the point he gets tired enough and give you some peace, thing you hoped so to happen.

Your hopes got down when saw the male in question, waiting there. When he saw you he instantaneously grinned. As you got closer, his grin widened. – “Good morning.” – You raised an eyebrow to him and after passed past him, directly to the portal. – “No concern what might happens?”

\- “Not really. The problem is more yours than mine.”

\- “What do you mean?”

\- “I think you’ll understand soon enough.”

You both walked some steps until reached a clearing and then you decided to use your flying sword. Giving some steps on the opened area you throw in the air, it floating, then you jump and lands on the blade. You look at the youth and see his eyes glaring at what you can do. – “How can you do that?”

You restrained yourself to keep impassive. – “Well, aren’t you observing me while training? You were supposed to know this.”

\- “No, I did not. I probably was always.”

You tsc. – “I see. Anyway there is a cabin with brown walls, near a small lake, that will be our ending point on this day. We meet each other there. How you decided to do through the way is your choice, just need to get there so we can continue the walking.”

His smile vanishes to change to a look of concentration. - “I understand.”

\- “Until night.” – You didn’t let him respond, making your sword goes up to the sky as you depart fast to the cabin in question.

You finally reach the cabin in question, seeing that the sun had passed half of the sky. Your stomach making angry sounds as your famished body demanded food. Upon entering the place you see that things are stocked you decided to make a meal as also wait until Kayn arrives to the habitation. Half-hour later you’re feed, separated a portion for the prodigy and decided to rest properly by taking a bath and after taking a nap.

Your eyes open with the sound the door opening loudly, a dagger already in hand as you look at its direction, seeing the youth very disgruntled, sweaty and in a foul mood. You move yourself to hide your smirk as to stand properly. – There’s food on that pot and the lake near this cabin is proper to take a bath, has been sunny all of the day so I believe the water is warm now.” -  With that he nods, his eyes zeroing for the food as he puts aside his bag and weapon. With a plate filled with food he sits on the table and eats it, his eyes flickering to you. Taking a book and starting to read it, ignoring his gaze.

The room was filed with the sounds of cutlery rasping on the plate as he ate, for minutes later the sound of the door opening and closing, it makes you raise your eyes from the book and put it aside, your smirk growing at seeing that Kayn is visibly tired and will not make true of his words today. Glad of it you rearrange things and once again lay down on the bed so you can catch more sleep to the next day. You kept yourself drifting in and off on the sleep, not completely relaxed enough that now the youth is so close. Minutes later the door is now opening and close more slowly, the sound that his steps are making on the wooden floor, making you pinpoint in which area he is as you fake sleep.

You feel the bed dip under a new extra weight, a body laying at your side and them a pair of hands enclosing to you. You tense visibly as you move away quickly. Isn’t he tired enough? Did you calculate it wrongly? You gaze up to his face, seeing that his eyes are droopy, the man visibly tired as you thought. – “What are you doing?”

This time he grabs you again, bringing you closer. His arms curl around your body, hugging you tight against his frame. – “Relax, I’m too tired to do something.” – At his words your tense muscles slowly relax, one of your hands shyly going to his waist and resting there. Closing your own eyes you let yourself fall in slumber.

On the next day, you fortunately wake before the male. Stealthily you get out of his warm embrace and start to rearrange yourself and things to fly once again and repeat. As soon as you get ready you wake the male up. – “Prepare yourself, we’re leaving.” – And like that you get out of the cabin to wait. When Kayn goes out you says that your next stop will be on a city, in which will be rented a room for both. Like yesterday, as soon as you saying you take off, like before you reach the meeting point sooner than expected, in which you can take a little rest and eat before the youth arrives. Once again Kayn reaches the place after sunset, extremely tired. The process repeats like the last night, when goes to sleep he hugs you tight against his frame.

On the third day the meeting point will be the port, one of the many that marks the borders of Ionia and enable travelling through the sea. The process of the last two days repeats and then it was on the sunrise you started to dread what will happen since you both will be confined inside a ship. In fact you don’t know how the youth will behave since he never mentioned traveling through sea to you. One way to found out, then.

……………………………….

A bag of coins you give to the clerk man while he gives to you passage on the ship that will take to the borders of the larger continent. When you set a foot on the ship and looks around you were thankful that there’s more people there, better to mingle with crowd as the youth at your side will not try something funny in the middle of people and an almost none-existent privacy.

The winds were strong on the sea, cutting the time travel from two weeks in 5 days. At that time you both had to do your best to stay comfortable and unseen on the confined space. If not, otherwise people would get alarmed and say that there’s a very famous Order acolyte inside the ship and cause pandemonium. Kayn were restless at your side, in which you glanced sideways and raised an eyebrow. Sensing someone looking at him he turns his head to you. – “What?”

\- “Nervous?”

\- “No, I’m anxious. I hate confined spaces.”

\- “Well, you’ll have to accept and bear with it. After all there still some days to reach the larger continent.”

\- “At least you’re here to relieve me from my state of mind.”

\- “Oh never thought you pegged for exhibitionist. At each day I learn more and more of you.” – It makes you earn a glare. – “Keep yourself in check; I’ll not let you compromise this mission because of your deviancy.”

\- “Remember we made a deal. Your body in exchange for my silence.” – He drags you to a corner, far away from prying ears. – “Don’t think I didn’t realize what you were doing back in a Ionia, I’ll get my revenge upon that.”

You release a small giggle from his threat. – “We’re far away from Ionia for me take seriously this.”

\- “And yet I’ve my ways to drag you back. Don’t forget that I manipulate shadows almost as good as my Master.” – To prove his point you felt slightly cold and humid touches under your clothes, like snakes coiling around you. You glared angrily at the youth and decided to throw a punch, in which Kayn reacted by quickly snatching it. – “Just need to bind you and drag all the way back.” – The youth started to walk to a more secluded corner, panic running on your veins as he strong hold dragged you and the shadows on your body make you get sensitive.

Finally he finds an empty space on the ship, far from the others. The he pushed you against the railing of the ship, one of his legs going between yours as he hugs you tight, you try to wriggle away however with no use. Suddenly the shadows roamed your body slowly, the shivering returning as you stop to move and feel what the shadows are doing. They run around your curves, rubbing enticingly your skin. One of them circles around your left breast as another one goes between the crack of your ass, going under and reaching your womanhood. You shiver at the touches, fear of people seeing you like this filling your mind. – “Stop this right now.”

\- “No.” – One of his arms goes to the back of your neck and fist your hair as the other one keep curled around your torso, rendering you immobile. – “Do you have any idea how much I want to touch you, feel you or kiss you past those months?” – The shadow around your breast moves until reaches your nipple, the thing rubbing circles around the nub, hardening it. The shadow on your crotch divide in two, one of it teasing your clit as the other enters a little on your core. You close your mouth tight to not release your whine. – “I’d to keep myself restrained while you trained to not just jump on you. While I was always from the temple it was torture because I couldn’t be watching you.” – The shadow on your core turns into a cylindrical form and goes deeper, it entering slow so your body can make abrupt movements. – “Even Rhaast is missing you, can you believe in that?”

\- “No, I do not.” – You push your face on his neck as the shadow starts to move slowly inside. – “Those are just pretty words so I can let you have my body to satisfy your lust, like a whore. I’ll not be like that, and even less yours.” – Your arms curl around his waist so you can keep on feet and conceal what’s happening at moment. – “Rhaast just used me to get to you. Nothing more, nothing else.”

He pulls back your head, to look at your eyes. – “It’s true.” – You feel his member engorged against your hip, the male moving his hips slow, probably making some friction to himself. – “You have been making me want to be at your side, to be near your presence. I want more than just fuck you hard every day. And I know very well that you think the same.” – With that he descends his lips on yours, it being slow and sensual. Seconds later the thing inside you moves faster and then you realize that the kiss is muffling your sounds nicely. You’re thankful you both are wearing robes, otherwise people around the movements of your bodies. His temperature, his touch, his smell, everything of him brings back those unwanted feelings. Consciously you hate the way your body reacted to him but unconsciously you love the attention he’s giving to you. You moan loudly on the kiss, the shadow inside you hitting your special spot as the other shadow start to suck on your nipple, Kayn’s tongue running over your mouth as his lips keep themselves sealed tight on yours. 

At certain point, when the shadow hits you orgasm, screaming on his mouth as your eyes rolls back to your head and your hips moves against it, not caring anymore with people seeing as you make it to prolong your orgasm. You sound dies down and Kayn releases your lips, you panting hard as your head rests on his shoulder. – “I hate you for doing that.”

\- “And I hate that isn’t my flesh inside you while you cum. I want to feel your insides squeezing me again.” – There is lust on his voice, while hearing that you decide to make him feel at least a little of embarrassment that you felt. Quickly your hand goes inside his pants and fist his member, making the male release a groaning sound. Seconds later your hand start to pump the flesh, making the youth digs his head on your neck and muffle his own noises. It didn’t take too long to make him cum, after your hand going out as you clean off his fluids on his robes. His leaned even more over you, you could feel his chest moving faster than before as regulates his breathing. After some moments he leans away as his shadows moves off your body. A satisfied grin appears on his face. – “And now I know how to touch you without no one knowing inside this ship.”

The rest of the days at the sea are filled with him teasing you with his shadows by the day while at night would have his magic, his body and his tongue making you reach the nirvana at night.

……………………………….

Finally you both arrive at the shores of Noxus, red and black on the flags as a big visual to remember the travelers where they are. The lands are now far familiar to Kayn than you since you evade noxians places in fear they discover your demancian origins. Unfortunately you’ll had to rely on the prodigy’s guidance. – “You’ll have to lead the way now.”

\- “Why?”

\- “Because that’s the reason Zed ordered you to come with me. Beside supervise my actions you know Noxus better because you were here to retrieve your weapon.”

\- “I see.” – He grabs your wrist and quickly starts to drag you through the crowd, his confidents steps mingled perfectly with how the noxians behave. A flick o hope rises on you, knowing that Kayn being himself might lead a safe passage through these enemy lands. You just hope he doesn’t be too much of himself, otherwise will attract attention to them. – “So no flying through the skies this time?”

\- “No, I believe here in Noxus they values more of physical strength than magic, despite Noxus not being strict of prohibiting it. Also we don’t want to the noxian officials to know you’re here, after all you aren’t still wanted to have robbed their weapon from him?”

\- “You’ve a point.” – He drags you to an inn. As you both enter the place the smell of food wafted to your nostrils, making your stomach growl. At that Kayn stops also and sniffs the air, a smile opening on his face as his zeroes to the plates of food that is being delivered to the customers in the place. – “But first we need to eat.”

As the night falls you both decide to stay on a room of that inn. The youth declares that he would take a look on the perimeter and see how things are going and then you taking advantage of that to take a bath. You do it as soon as you can, relishing in the moment that you can clean yourself thoroughly and being able to claim a side of the larger bed that has been provide, sleeping instantly.

Movement upon your body make you wake, the window now displaying the full moon. You move quickly to grab your trustful dagger under the pillow. You would if wasn’t for the hand immobilizing your wrist. Quickly you turn your head around and see the familiar mismatched gaze looking back at you. You sigh, taking deep breaths to normalize your heart. – “Goddamnit, what you want?”

\- “You.”

With that he grabs your other wrist, move himself above you and latches his lips on yours. This time he seems to be in urgency, his shadows opening your legs and immobilizing them as his moves his hips to place between them. Another shadows of his rise up your shirt as pull down your pants, the prodigy’s hard member nestling over your covered crotched and then starting to dry hump at you hard. His entire weight is above you, in which you realize he’s naked. His hips make your body slide over the thin sheets with the force of his humping. His movement are hitting your clitoris hard coped up with the way he’s holding you down make your submissive kinks kicks in, making you moan loudly. Accompanying your sounds there’s also Kayn’s they growing up and in tempo and tones as you feel his movements getting faster and the kiss sloppier. He breaks the kiss, propping himself up on his hands as he let out his sounds as his half-lidded eyes gazes down at you. In a particular thrust he grinds down on you hard and orgasms, in which you feel hot fluid falling on your skin, see his eyes rolling back to his head as his let a long moan out.

You felt that you were in a dream. The way that the moon shone over Kayn’s body, the sweat making his skin glisten, the way his body moved and his voice sounded when he orgasmed is beautiful. And you were lucky enough to see it first handed. You are lucky enough to be the one to bring it to him. 

He falls on his forearms, his shadows disappearing of your limbs as he recuperates his breathing pattern. You wriggle in discomfort of not orgasm, the wetness coped with the feeling of his skin rubbing over there make you wiggle. He looks down, probably seeing his cum on your skin and after grin to you.

His tongue touches your skin and goes down over your torso, the muscle reaching his fluids and cleaning it. After he descends even more, to the point he’s facing now your womanhood. His arms curl around your thighs as his hands latches your hips, getting a hold of it. His mouth descends there, lips closing on your clit as he sucks hard on it, taking you by surprise with the feeling. After his tongue enter inside your channel, moving around wildly as his thumb plays with your button. It didn’t take long to your hands flies to his head and you thrust your hips against his face, dragging you to your orgasm.

You could hear yourself moan loudly as you push his head tight against your core one last time, body arching as the pleasant feeling fill your body. You fall limp on the mattress, barely registering Kayn move back to lie on your side. He turns your body, spooning you against him. His limbs curling around as bring you possibly closer than before, a satisfied noise coming from him. – “From now on, when inside the room, I want to see you naked on the bed.”

You had the presence of mind to release a grunt. – “I refuse.”

\- “Then I’ll rip of your clothes.” – He bites your ear, pulling a little the lobe. – “Until has none left and you’ll have to walk around naked.”

\- “I’ll beat you first before even trying such thing.”

\- “You couldn’t even move yourself properly when I started to kiss you, imagine to stop me.” – He laughs. But I want to see you try.” – You would voice your indignity until he puts a hand on your mouth. – “Now sleep, we’ve a long way tomorrow.”

You decide to keep your mouth shut for now, too tired and mind in a pleasant haze to dare to think more. Yes, tomorrow you’ll have a lot of time to think about.

 ……………………………….

Through the pathways you thought you would have plenty of time to think in a way to pay back all of the humiliation the prodigy has make you feel with the sexual domination he’s imposing onto you, however we made sure at random times, when the way is crowded or the city is with guards men walking around, he would grab your hand and interlace your fingers or put his normal arm around your shoulders or o your waist, to drag you closer to him. Annoyance would flare at his manhandling but later you realized that he is doing it to divert attention from them. No one would think that two acolytes of the Order of Shadows would be walking around like that. At night, as you both settle on a camp on the middle of the trees or in a inn room he would press you against a wall or a mattress, take off your clothes or just partially undress the necessary parts and dry hump until his completion, after eat you out as it was the most delicious food he had and kiss you slowly and deeply. 

On the beginning you thought he is using you to relieve stress and to humiliate you but as the time progresses you realize that the way you both are having sex are far different than just being used to relieve itself. Kayn is the one doing all of the work, he’s the one building up your excitement, he’s the that would use his mouth to make you come and then he would kiss you to the point you once again get breathless and hug tight to sleep. And more importantly, not even once he would get inside you. It’s like he’s never breaching a barrier you had impose, leaving you with the taste of what things could be as also waiting for you to permit such things. At first thinking it is very gentleman like of him but as he kept doing you started to crave to feel him inside, and least you expect, it becomes a torture.

You’re the one starting things. At the beginning a simple kiss, pulling his hand so you could put your arm around his waist. Hand under his robe and shirt as your nails teasingly and lightly nailed his back down to stop on his butt and squeeze one cheek.

On the nights would you be the one to get both naked and tease him, dry hump him, suck on his nipples, make a trail of bites on both sides of his neck until one point you put him inside your channel, sighing in relief and contempt to have the thick flesh filling up. You saw his eyes widening, his mouth opening to release a groan, both of his hands flying to your hips as you ride him in earnest. Moments later his hands abandon your flesh so he can rise on his forearms, his hips working together. One of your hands flies to the nape of his head and bring him up, making him sit and his member get deeper on you. You feel his arms curling around your torso to bring you tight against him as you uses his shoulders to get leverage to go up for slam down after. At a particular hammering up of his your core clenches on his erect flesh, making you hug him tight as your back arches, voicing loudly your orgasm. You unlatch yourself of him, looking at his scrunched, probably holding himself to not release inside you. Then you rise from his lap and this time you use your mouth to bring him to completion. You hear him moaning loudly minutes later, for after his hand grab your hair and pull you to kiss him. He falls down on the mattress and you follow, resting above his body as your lips dances slowly with his. Like that you both fall asleep. This process repeats for more three days.

At the fourth you reach the borders of the Noxian Capitol, the largest city of the empire. You feel shivers running on your spine as the oppressive feeling of fear runs on your body. This is the second time you’re getting closer of this place and still it instigates this irrational fear on your mind.

You look to the side, gazing at Kayn and seeing a faraway look on his features, the ever present grin he has been sporting on the last days becoming a line. You wondered what passed on his mind and being on a city in which he probably had born and lived his first years of life with whatever family he possessed before the war. You also see the eye in the Blade of Millennia opening, its pupil turning until fix on the acolyte for after gaze at the city.

You decide to grab on his hands, making the man look at you and rise one eyebrow in questioning. – “Do you want to go there?”

\- “No, unless Master Zed orders me to. If it’s for me to go at my free will would be to kill all of the disgusting government there, personally killing Darius and Swain.”

\- “So I believe I’m not the only one with a vendetta over a government.” – You give a condescending smirk, making the grin reappears on his face. – “Who would wonder that a Noxian and a Demacian would have something in common?”

\- “Apparently they have a lot.” – He pushes the hand yours is holding, dragging close to him so he can bring you closer and suck on a spot on your neck. – “Because they aren’t anymore a Noxian and a Demacian, they’re both Ionians with some common causes.”

That night you’d to camp on the outskirts of the city, you both with veiled fear of what might happen while being near the capital that you guys decided to just sleep.

You feel slightly wet softness on your cheek to then it appears on your neck, making you rouse from your sleep. A warm and large hand running down over your arm slowly, making goosebumps appears on your skin. A hand goes under your head and turns it around, kissing you fully on the lips. Kind of accustomed with the voracious way Kayn kisses you open your mouth instantly. A tongue instantly goes to your mouth and touches yours, this muscle feeling bigger and not that smooth, then you taste its saliva and it is spicier, this being very familiar to you.

Wait…

You quickly open your eyes and they meet red skin of a cheek, then up a closed eye with white lashes framing it, long tresses brushing your face. Your eye widens at what you’re seeing, breathing fastening as you move your head to break the kiss.

You look to the side and meet the familiar golden irises of Kayn’s. You frown at that, your finger point at him. – “What is happening? Why your eye doesn’t have the corruption anymore?” – Lower you see that his left arm is also without it. Then your eyes darts around and see that you are again on the dream realm the Darkin had created. – “How? Why? When?”

\- “Kayn learned how to repress me to drag you this realm.” – The hand that is still on your head turns it around, making you face again the beast. – “So rude of him, since that day I wanted to touch you more.” – His mouth goes to your neck, sucking your skin.

You hear a sigh coming from the side. - “Between my missions I found a lost library in the shuriman desert, in which some book  has inscriptions very similar to the ones that is written on the scythe, which I believe could have something written. I’ve an informant in Piltover which could translate the book in exchange for the location of the library. It took time however I learned a few tricks in how the mages from long time ago could control the Darkins.” – Rhaast hands move to your torso, in which you feel that thankfully has a fabric shielding your body from their eyes. Like before there’s no undergarments, the fabric so thin that it feels like it’s almost none-existent. – “One of them is too suppress that his will don’t spread to the others except its host. That’s why on these past days we have been traveling you didn’t feel his influence once.”

\- “So why are you letting him now?”

\- “Because I’ve been bothering him since he started to stalk you.” – You felt the hand which has on your torso goes down and run on your outer thigh, dangerously closer of your womanhood. – “Like Kayn I’ve seen you training, your magic, could feel the rage infesting your mind, making you think in revenge. Those are so sweet.” – He grabs there and moves it up, putting his thigh on the apex of yours, flushed tight. You bite back a whimper, holding yourself to not hump on him. – “My hands were itching to feel your magic running so close on your skin.” – The beast move his hips, which makes his thigh rub on your womanhood. You looks down and sees the fabric you’re dressed, the sheerness of the white material barely covering your figure.

The youth got in the line of your vision, seeing him moving himself closer of you. His tongue get out and places it on your collarbone, it going lower until reaches one of your nipples. His mouth englobes it and he start to suck on the nub, one of your hands unconsciously going to the back of his head and pushing him harder against it. Despite wearing something you could feel everything, even more which at every movement the material would rub against the flesh. He goes to the other nub and repeats the same process, making you start to move your hips against the muscled thigh between your legs. He releases your nipple, his tongue making a trail up to your neck latching itself on your neck. Seconds later you feel the Darkin do the same on the other side of it, the sharp teeth of his very close to break the sensitive skin.  You feel Rhaast’s mouth leaving you, and then you see the red and large hand going to Kayn’s hair and pulling his head off your neck. – “You’ve been having your fill for days straight, now I want mine.”

The youth sighs. – “Will you stop to pester me through the day if I let you?”

\- “Will you let me make her come to this realm for more times?” – The beast counters.

\- “It depends if she wants. You know very well it’s her decision, not mine.”

\- “I’ll make her want it.” – He makes a movement with his hand, wanting to the youth make space. As soon the acolyte moves he turns you to lie on your back. His body moves quickly to be above you, the weight and form kind of unfamiliar since you grow accustomed to the acolyte’s. – “I’ll make her remember what feels like to have me touching her.” -  His finger moves his own long tresses to the side, so all of it falls at one side of his head. – “I’ll make her want more and more of me.” -  You see his eyes roam to your face to after connect his lips on yours. It was a gentle press, some pecks until you move your head forward to make more pressure. Knowing that you want more he presses tighter, his hips giving a heavy grind against that button of nerves, making you gasp. As tongue enters your mouth he starts to dry-hump you, the thick member in contact with yours as the ridges and bumps on his flesh rubs deliciously on your entrance.

Your legs curls on his waist instantly, one of your hands going to the back of his neck to make him to keep the kissing while the other one roamed his back, to the point you reaches one butt check and squeezes it. He breaks the kiss, buckling in middle of thrust, growling lowly for after resuming the kiss. With time Rhaast deepens the kiss as he get more demanding on it, his teeth getting to the mix as he nibbles your lips. You move your head to the side to get your breathing back, which now is considerably harder since the beast’s weight is upon you. In fact you really didn’t mind, the softness of his perfumed skin, the way his plump lips danced on your mouth and skin. His larger hands run on your body, squeezing, pressing and holding you in good places. At one point he fist your hair and pull your head back, licking from the collarbone, all way up to your ear. – “Kayn’s smell is mixed with yours, and it’s so good.” – He grinds harder, his hips moving between thrusting and circles movements, plastering your mixed fluids all over your core, making the sliding easier than before. – “Sometimes I wish I’d two dicks, so I could fuck you both at same time.”

\- “You’re a repugnant and greedy monster.” – After many minutes Kayn resolved to voice his thoughts, making you both look to the side and see the flush on the entirety of his face and neck. He is naked and could be observed how tense the youth is, at one of his hands he fisted his own member, rubbing it up and down, the other one behind him, probably teasing his own entrance. His pupils are wide, probably got himself turned on at seeing you and Rhaast touching each other. – “Why don’t you make good use of your dick to satisfy me?”

\- “I could put it on her.” – A grin appears on his face as Kayn’s frown at the words. – “After all she gets so hot and wet when I enter inside, it feels so good.”

Shivers run down your spine at hearing what Rhaast said. However, despite all of the things you’re still sore from all of the nightly deeds you’d done with the younger man. – “I’m very tempted but it aches, Rhaast. I rather feel pleasure than pain when you had something that can make me feel really good, don’t you think?”

\- “Yes, it is true. But remember…” – He rises and kneels, then he grabs his own member and make circled motions with the tip between your inner labia, giving the thrill that he might put it despite your wishes. – “On the state that I am I can’t impregnate you, so I can make you come with it deep inside of you as any times you want if no fear to breed you. He on the other hand…”

The youth moves closer. – “I can do that to without releasing inside her. I did many times.”

Rhaast grabs his hand and brings him closer of your bodies. – “But is getting harder and harder to do that, right?” – You observe both males as you see the beast purple tongue licking up Kayn’s neck, the male visibly shuddering at feeling the bumps the tongue has. – “You want to lose yourself inside that tight and wet heat.” – The beast fist the black mane of hair, bringing the younger’s head back and making him arch his back. The purple tongue travels through Kayn’s chest, biting and sucking the pale skin until he reaches a brown nipple. His mouth instantly latches on that bud, sucking on it, probably making it peak. His hand goes to the youth’s erection, fisting it tight and rubbing the flesh up and down, making the younger man moan rather loud.

The vision that you’re having now looks perfect than ever. You never thought could see Kayn bend so easily like this, letting himself being manhandled by someone else. Mouth wide open, eyes closed, sounds coming from his mouth. His hips moving with the pace of the hand on his flesh. Your eyes stayed glued at it, your finger unconsciously going to your core to rub yourself.

Kayn looks so damn… - “Perfect.”

You voicing this word made both males look at you, their eyes catching the movement of your hand and looking at you now putting now thrusting one finger inside. You see the shadow assassin licking his lips as the beast opens a wide grin. – “See how our girl is eager for you?”

\- “Our?” – Both you and Kayn voiced the question.

\- “Yes, ours. You both belong to me. Also don’t worry, when I win our little war I’ll make sure spare her and treat her very nicely. She’ll be my perfect and favorite concubine. I’ll treat her like a perfect maiden for a divinity like me.” – He moves the youth, making him fall on his hands and knees above you. Then Rhaast grabs his hips and start to fiddle with the younger’s behind, by the way Kayn’s features changes the beast is probably preparing him to be able to enter inside the youth. – “But since this point don’t get closer I’ll dig deep inside you as best as I can, my host.” – On of Rhaast’s hands going to the neglected dick of the youth and make a mist, it covering the member’s tip on the entirety. – “Now a little gift since you so graciously let me reach her.”

\- “What’s this, Rhaast?”

\- “You can release inside without breeding her. After all like this she’ll feel my thrusts, like I’m the one fucking her.” – Said and done, you feel Kayn pulling your hips up, then you instantly feel the familiar form of Kayn pushing inside you, getting further than before, to the point you could feel the inner part of your thighs touching the front part of his hips. You see Kayn’s eyes going half-lidded, his mouth open wide as he pants.

Suddenly he falls upon you, his head turning quickly to the side while he growls to the beast. You hear slaps, one after another, in which makes the youth scream loudly.  – “Why did you slapped me?”

\- “Your butt is so succulent that I’d to mark it. It wiggles so beautifully.” – You tried the hardest to not laugh at it. – “Now girl, if you don’t mind, open this gorgeous flesh for me, please?”

\- “Of course. I’m deeply curious to see how many faces my boy can do.”

You see the youth’s face quickly turning to you, the golden gaze locked on your (E/C) ones. – “Your boy?”

\- “Yes, mine.” - Your hands go to his shoulders and run down slowly through his back until you reaches his ass, you massages the flesh in circular motions until your fingers dig a little and open him up. – “That is good enough for you, Rhaast?”

\- “Yes, keep it open.” – You feel warmness nearing you. Then the sound of slick skin and after Kayn releases a whine. You see the youth’s eyes rolling backwards and his mouth far open than before, the sound of unrestrained lust coming from it. Minutes later the softness of Rhaast skin touches the back of your hands, signalizing that now he’s deep inside the youth. – “Ah! How I missed your tight butt, my host.”

\- “Stop to… hnng… Say things like that.” – You feel Kayn’s body shivering, sweat running on the sides of his face, features scrunched up. Then Rhaast make the first drag off to after push it inside in one go. The effect of the force made Kayn’s hips involuntary thrust on you, make you widen your eyes and give a whine. Your whine was followed by a more masculine of the man above you, his upper teeth biting his lower lip. – “This is too much, I’m gonna come too fast.”

\- “Good. I want to feel you squeezing me.” – The older male starts a pace, the grinding and thrusting of his hips so unpattern and unfamiliar that the way the acolyte one’s goes down on you are unexpected. At one point the youth move his arms, they going under your shoulders, hands hooking on them. At a particular thrust the younger male whines loudly, eyes suddenly open wide to then return to a half-lidded. – “Found it.”

The golden irises focus on you for a few moments, moments that are enough to the male messily kiss you. His tongue sloppily running around yours as his saliva started to spill from your connected mouths to run down on your chin. He nibbles the trail, until he reaches your neck and start to bite it. All of the way he’s moaning loudly, not ashamed one bit to voice his pleasure. The beast gave a particular that made Kayn reflectively push on him and after push his member inside you, hitting your special spot. You throw your head back, your arms hugging tightly the youth’s torso as your legs open wider, making easier to him to hit there again and again. At one point the moans coming from the younger man gets faster and changed in tone, and like that Rhaast’s pace also quicken. One last hit and thrusts all the way and the shadow assassin arches his back, his hips also flushed tight against yours, moaning loudly as you feel his member twitching inside, like he’s orgasming. You purposely squeeze your inner walls, making the boy gasp and after falls limp upon you. Seeing the youth loud sounds and his features was supposed to be enough to trigger your own nirvana but it made you even more turned on.

Kayn retrieves himself after few minutes of catching his breath, making the beast also retreat. You whine at the friction the now limp flesh retreat makes on your still excite insides, making the youth look at your face. – “You didn’t cum…” – You make negatives nods with your head.

\- “Then I’ll be the one to fulfill it.” – Rhaast’s smooth voice reverberates, the words making your heart pumping faster at the prospect to feel the ribbed flesh inside you. – “Turn her around.” – The youth does as the other say, making your back face the beast as he is now the one under. You feel hands opening up your legs wider and then something wet on the base of your spine and runs slowly until the base of your neck, realizing that Rhaast had licked a trail all the way, making you shiver. After his hands grips your hips as he aligns his own member on your core, pushing it inside after. You instantly moan loudly at feeling his flesh once again inside you, all of the bumps and ridges rubbing deliciously on your walls. Then his hands moves to your breasts, the larger limbs engulfing the globes, massaging them at his heart’s content. Soon you feel his body leaning over yours, it moving like a serpentine.

Later you feel hot puffs of air on your ear, accompanied by the low sounds the beast is making. – “How I missed your tight and wet hole around me.” – He licks your earlobe as his fingers grasp at your nipples. – “I’m gonna make you cum so hard that I’ll let you boneless under me.” – You feel wetness enclosing on your nipple, which makes you look below and see Kayn’s mouth there, sucking the thing strongly. The beast find your special spot, making you moan loudly, which makes him hit it hard and repeatedly. Soon your orgasm approaches, making you tense and scream aloud as it washes over. Seconds later you feel a hot liquid spurting inside, signalizing the beast had cummed too. Rhaast retreats and then this time are you that fall boneless. You feel completely satisfied, your body tingling in all the good places.

The youth under you moves, making you lay on your side. After he curls his limbs around you bringing you flush to him. Seconds later you feel the much warmer body of Rhaast spooning you on your back, a hum of satisfaction leaving his lips. Warm and satiated you let the lingering touches of both men lull you to sleep.

……………………………….

These visits to the dream realms continuous on the next three days and you start to enjoy the company of the Darkin that exists there. And then it makes you wonder if it’s possible to make Rhaast return to his once uncorrupted form. You know very well that the softness of his may be a farce, a trick to make you and the acolyte wish to free him. So that is why you speak about the subject when you’re sure that at the moment Rhaast is under the spell which prevents him to even feel anything you might do. You talk with Kayn if on the book he collected might have some lead about it, in which he responds that he didn’t had read the entire translation but he might find look for.

\- “Why you want to know such thing?” – He looks from the corner of his eye as revises a map of the demacian borders.

\- “I think the Rhaast we see on the dream realm is the human one. The version he was before the corruption.” – This time now the younger looks fully at you. – “We can make him stop to slowly kill you, and you’ll be free of this.” – You see him looking at his corrupted arm, his hand flexing.

\- “It’s impossible. One of us has to die so the other one can live. That’s the order of our relationship”

\- “It isn’t a relationship, this is a parasitism.” – You grab at his inflicted hand at the leathery skin. – “The sensation I feel right now is the same one I feel when I touched his armored self. At each day that passes you look more like him.” – Your eyes roam at the metal plates, which now are covering his entire arm and the left side of this pectoral as his back. -  “You’re consistently resisting because you were young and mentally strong but when you get older Rhaast will not take pity, he’ll wear you out faster. As you grow older will get harder to protect your own mind as also lead people and fight of your enemies.”

 - “Master Zed probably is two decades older than us and is strong. I can be like that.”

\- “Zed doesn’t have a demon constantly fighting his mental barriers, sickening him from inside. He only has his own demons, that come from his own being.”

Kayn sighs loudly, closing his eyes and looking to the side. – “Once again thinking I’m weak, aren’t you? You never think of me as strong enough to handle things. You know what…” – At this moment you stop his speech by pushing him towards you, hugging him tight. – “What’s that for?”

\- “I’m afraid to lose you.” – There is it, you say the words you have been hiding for so long. – “I can cope with distance, of you never seeing me again but I can’t cope in knowing that you might die without me trying to keep you alive.” – You can’t say that you love him dearly, otherwise the consequences could be devastating.

He hugs you back, his larger arms encompassing your torso. He’d grown taller in the past couple of years, you had to stay on the point of your feet to be able to hug him properly. – “You’ll not lose me.” – He puts his chin above your shoulder, pushing you flush against him. – “Doesn’t matter the distance I’ll find you anywhere, even easier when I win my internal war.” – You feel his face moving to your neck, taking a deep breath of your scent. – “I’ll not die.”

\- “Then promise me you’ll think of the idea. If it’s possible such to prevent such fate and probable death than is worth to look at.”

Once again the male sighs but keeps hugging you. – “Very well. I look after it.” – He hoists you up and quickly your legs curls around his waist. – “Changing the subject, tomorrow we’ll be reaching the demacian territory, three days later We’ll reach the site Sylas is imprisoned.” – He walks to the single bed of the room you both rented for this night.

\- “So when we cross the borders we need to keep ourselves sharp and ready.” – You complements, the boy sitting on the mattress as you sit on his lap.

\- “So this night is the last one we can enjoy ourselves freely.” – He opens the lapels on your under robe, baring your torso to himself.

\- “So make love to me as many times as you can.” – Your head caught up on the wording you spoke, fearing that he might retaliate.

\- “Yes, I will make love to you as many times is needed to imprint your very being on my senses.” – You realize that he use the same words you said, making your heart beat faster. He pushes off your garment, baring for the entirety your body. After he makes you lay on the mattress to then take of his own clothes. – “And I’ll imprint my very being on your senses.”

The wording he makes you genuinely, to the point you opens a true smile. – “I’m hoping of that.” – You open your arms and beckon him to you. – “Come. Imprint on me your existence.”

On this night he had sex with you slowly and gently, as many times you both could. His body flushed tight against yours, his limbs curling tight, not letting go of you for one second. At some points of the night you would wake with him moving inside you as his lips moves upon yours. Others times would be you riding him vigorously, teeth marking the entirety of his neck, so he can remember for days who made this.

Finally, at least you both falls asleep, satisfied with each other.

……………………………….

Finally you two enter the demacian territory and quickly travel to the city Sylas is. Dressed from head to feet in black fabric you two decides to act at night, when the shadows outside and within the stoned prison could help you both at the rescue. Well, you thought like that until you touch Kayn touches the stone and his eyes widens. – “The hell…”

\- “What?” – You quickly move to his side, inspecting the wall. After your eyes widen at realizing what is that. – “These are stones that nullify magic, that is why they have this purplish color.” – Then anger starts to fill you, your hand closing tight into a fist. – “That’s why they could keep him locked up for so many years.”

Kayn’s hand descends upon your fist, it instantly making you pay attention to him. – “If we can’t enter in the backdoors we can enter on the front ones. After all we’re assassins, we can even be stealth with the moon as our light.” – Those words make you smile and after agree with it.

You both moves to the front large door of the tower, preparing yourselves to fight against any guards that may have on the path. Would be like that if wasn’t for the soldiers in question being found knocked out on the floor of the entrance. There, at front of the opened doors stands a person; a woman with blond hair, light colored demacian armor, sporting a big smile. – I know you are there, I can sense your magic since you first stepped this land.”

\- “Light mage?”

\- “Luxanna?”

You and Kayn speak those words simultaneously. You both look each other and them to the girl in question. – “Come on, assassin of Ionia. I’m not afraid of you.” – You both decided to step into the moonlight, baring yourselves to the mage, walking slowly until reaching a safe distance. She looks at the younger man at your side, giving a nod to him for after looks at you, a questioning look briefly passing at her blue eyes until it widens. – “And you must be the girl Sylas always tells about, the one that swore one day would help to set him free.”

Now this time you are the one that had your eyes widen. – “How do you know about that?” – You pull a little your katana out of its scabbard, the blade glimmering. – “Speak at once.”

\- “Because he told me.” – It makes your breath stop. – “I don’t share the vision of the demacian government about purging magic, after all I’m a magic user too. I got lucky to born in a family that has a higher status however not all of the magic users are. So I’d to made sure that his cause are to help the ones in need, he gave me information pertinent for me and I gave pertinent information to him. Those pertinent information are mostly for Kayn, of course.” – You slowly move your head to the youth, which you caught him flinching at those words.

\- “What he gave you in exchange for such sensible information.”

\- “Sex.” – At hearing this world you felt your body temperature getting colder.

\- “Why sex?” – You kept glaring at him, anger rising at your mind, which worked to clear your mind and think. – “You could have anything else, why such act?”

\- “Politics from Ionia doesn’t concern me. The elders aren’t interested on the faraway lands, full of magic, or get involved in a war so soon. Noxus’s defeat was a fair warning, a warning that Demacia is very known of. – As she pauses you look at her, seeing her eyes glued to the man at your side. – “However this society are so fond of honor and puritanism despite hunting the magical users citizens that sickens me.”

\- “So you decided to be rebel against them hand taint your purity by giving your body to an Ionian born Noxian, a magic user no less.” – You sigh deeply, reining your anger against both people at your presence. – “Then you proposed the exchange of sex with sensitive information.”

\- “Yes, I could care less. I just want this society to change so I can leave freely and use my magic as freely as I can. And Sylas is the key of it.”

\- “I see.” – You nod. – “At least on that part we’re on the same track.”

\- “Well, since we’re thinking the same we must move quickly. As soon as we get Sylas out we can think in the next.”

As the blonde woman moves towards the doors you start to step towards it. After three steps Kayn put himself on your front. – “Listen to me, there’s a reason for that.”

\- “There is nothing to listen, Kayn. It isn’t my concern. Never was, by the look of it.” – Your voice is cold, in which you mustered all of the hatred, anger and sadness at hearing that Kayn was getting it from another woman. – “And by the way she speaks of your name she probably is having it for a long time.”

At your words he flinches, for the first time he looks guilty at his own actions. – “I wanted to tell you, I was just looking for the right time.”

\- “You’d the right time, in those past three weeks we’ve been traveling. But of course would never tell during these days, you didn’t want to lose the easiest way to satisfy your lust.” – At this point you push him away from your path, once again walking to the doors.

And once again he stops you by grabbing your wrist. – “Wait, listen to me.”

\- “I’ll not listen.” – You throw his hand away. – “We’ll discuss it later, after this mission is over. Sylas is far more important for me at this very moment, not you. And be damn sure I would die for him, and not for you, not after making me of fool all of this time.”

\- “But…”

\- “And that is it, Kayn.” – With those last words you run to where Lux is, not daring to even look back, otherwise you would start to cry if you look at his figure.

……………………………….

Quickly the mage roams you both through the maze this immense tower is inside, jumping the bodies of fallen guards or knocking out the ones that were in the way. Finally you three reaches his cell, the commotion making the older mage raise his brown colored eyes to you.

A lot of emotions pass through your mind when you see the healthy figure of your teacher there, despite his limbs being chained on the walls and on the floor by contraptions. When you reach the door cell you see Sylas eyes widening. – “Is that you, (Y/N)?”

\-  “Yes, master.” – You unwrap the fabric in your head to show your face, which makes the older man smiles instantly. – “How did you know that it was me?”

\- “Your magic, I would recognize it everywhere after being near it for so many years.” – His eyes roam your face. – “I’d never forgot nor your promise.”

You open a genuine smile to him to after looks pointedly to the younger woman. – “Quickly, open it. I’ll cut the chains after.”

\- “Yes, of course.” – Inside the armor she pushes a metal key, the thing looks purplish as the stone walls.

\- “Why almost everything inside here has the purple color?” – You hear Kayn’s voice, asking to the girl, which make your smile falters a little. You see your master frowning slightly for after it vanishes in a blink.

\- “There is petricide in almost everything made on this tower, all of it to nullify the magic of the prisoners.” – She walks to the door and inserts the key, turning it twice and slowly opening the gate to not make loud sounds. – “Even on the floors, you just don’t feel it because it has been nullifying your magic little by little.”

\- “So we need to get out quickly.” – Sylas says, in which all of you nods at that.

They walk the way back, again knocking some guards out while passing through empty corridors to not call too much attention. When they finally reaches the door Sylas stops, making everyone also stop on their tracks. He walks, when he passes at your side he says very low. – “Put her out.” – Then he reaches to the light mage and gently grabs her hands, making her back face you. Already catching in what he wants you slow moves behind the girl.

\- “Lux, I’m so thankful for all you’ve done to and for me.” – Then he dramatically sighs. – “But you’ve no use to me anymore.”

\- “What…?” – As soon you get very close you jab the very low side of her skull, successfully making her faint, her falling heavily to the floor.

\- “Such a good tool, pity she’s too innocent.”

\- “Not that much from what I’ve heard of.” – You pointedly remarks, glaring daggers to shadow assassin a few steps further from you.

\- “Right.” – Sylas’s stern voice make you look quickly at him, which you perceives that he has an eyebrow up, his eyes going to you then to Kayn – “Whatever happened resolve it outside, when we’re far away from here.” – Nodding at him you move forward, leading them both to the hideout you and the acolyte had mounted few miles away from the tower.

……………………………….

Secured on the small place with build tents you go to area that has a cliff, the clearing good enough so you can stand and look at the moon. Your mind revolving in a of options, your heart torn between in fulfill your actual plan by seeking exile on a unoccupied land at north of Ionia City or join in Sylas on his civil war against the demacian government, such thing he’d been fabricating and collection people to such objective. Also there is the ‘what ifs’; what if this go wrong, what if will be if you refuse or join Sylas cause, what if will be the relationship between you and Kayn…

At what Kayn had said, all the promises he profaned, the feelings he poured, it now felt fake. He lied to you with sweet words and you’d fallen for it like a duckling. You need to put a stop for it feelings, they’re slowly mudding your mind and fraying your judgement. You felt tears gathering your eyes, so you take a deep breathe to keep them at bay.

You feel Sylas presence approaching you, so you quickly dry the tears and put a flashy smile on your face. As he gets at your side he also starts to gaze to the moon. – “Are you alright, my apprentice?”

\- “Now that you’re free I’m better than ever.”

\- “I see.” – His brown irises gaze at you sharply. – “And about the boy?”

\- “He’s here with like an informant and colleague as also with a proposal to you.”

\- “Only that?” – You sighed, sadly.

\- “There was more but today I realized that should be nothing anymore.”

He gazes back, probably looking at where the shadow assassin is. – “I can disappear with his body, if necessary.”

\- “First you’ll have to deal with someone that probably is two decades younger than you, with stronger stamina and the famous Blade of Millennia he carries. As also with his master and the Order of Shadows all after you seeking vengeance for his death. And then they’ll think I did that and come after me.” – Now this time you raised an eyebrow. – “Do you really want to put kind of problem on my back after all this?”

\- “I see. So what is his proposal?”

\- His master, Zed, seeks an alliance with you. He wants to join your cause.”

\- “Would be interesting. What is your thoughts?”

\- “Well, having the shadow master and his prodigal acolyte, that is the boy behind us, plus the Order of Shadows and some minor factions that are allied to Zed to join your cause would get things easier to your side. So, in my opinion, you should accept.”

\- “And what he’ll do with you if I join?”

\- Since the first moment I stepped on his temple I made proposition to him: I would train on his ways and fight for him until the opportunity to pay my life debt to you appears, then he made a side note months ago to make you agree into an alliance. In exchange of all of this he would set me free, with no one to hunt me down to silence me with death.”

\- A huge price, yes. What you’ll do if he breaks his promise?”

\- “Besides him tainting his own honor I’m faithful he would face the merciless wrath of yours.” – You given a smirk to the older man. – “Isn’t that right?”

\- “Yes, it is.” – He releases a little laugh.

\- “So, you consider the life debt paid, my master.”

He looks back at you, gazing pensively. – “Yes, I consider paid… Will you join my cause?”

Your mind is already resolute on this. If Sylas get allied with Zed then there’s no other way the shadow master would let you free. You need to disappear before Sylas meet him at once. – “No, master. Politics and society put me in this mess, and I’m tired of it. I just want to disappear.”

\- “To Ionia, I presume.”

\- “Yes, there magic is considered normal and people there don’t know my origins or me in that fact. So, in an instance, I’ll disappear in plain sight.”

\- “I understand, and I wouldn’t think less of you if your answer as no.”

\- “Don’t worry, master. If you need help I’ll come back and join forces. But for now you don’t need it from me.” – You give a real smile for him.

\- “And about the boy? From the many times I caught his eyes fleeing to you I believe he has an infatuation to you.”

On this moment your smile changes for a grim line. – “Just infatuation that once will disappear when I go away. His master made sure to make him understand my conditions, and nothing more.”

\- “Very well. Go to rest and speak to the boy that I need talk with him.”

\- “Of course. Good night, my master.”

\- “Good night, my apprentice. I’ll wish you farewell once tomorrow.”

With that you return to the camp, taking deep breathes so you can face the acolyte to give you this simple message. Once you reach the area you put a face of coldness. At hearing your footsteps Kayn raises his head, his eyes showing how sorry he is, an emotion that got you in a surprise. However you’d trained enough to keep the poker face. – “My master is calling you near the cliff, he wants to discuss business with you.”

\- “Y/N…”

\- “Go, don’t let him wait. If you wish to have an alliance with Sylas you’ll have to bide at his whims.” – And like that you enter your tent, making sure there’s nothing to discuss with him. You hear a string of curses and then his footsteps fading away. In this moment you perceived that you’re truly alone. And it was on that moment you decided to cry your heart out as much as you can, as silently as you could. Tired of crying you sleep there.

You don`t how much time has passed, but you were awake by movement at your front, making you quickly react. You throw your body above the one that dared enter your tent, putting your weight upon its torso. Your hands fly quickly to its neck but then they’re hold down strongly. – “Wait, it’s me.”

The last voice you wanted to listen is from Kayn’s and yet here is he. – “I made very clear that I don’t have any business to discuss with you. Why do you keep pestering me?”

\- “I’ sorry.”

\- “Bullshit.” - You move yourself to get far from him however he get into a sitting position, his arms moves fast to clung tightly on your torso, rendering you immobile above him. – “You are sorry for something? Sorry is nothing except mere words for you, Kayn. I’ll not tolerate it and I’m not stupid to think that you’re sorry for something.” – You wriggle on his hold, trying to move away.

\- “I love you.” – He says on your ear. – “I have been wanting you since the beginning then I started to get more and more the want to have you by my side all day and night.”

It makes you stop suddenly, making you glare to his mismatched eyes, frowning. – “Love me?” – You say astonished. – “You don’t love me, you didn’t even know what this word is supposed to mean. Besides what you feels for me is an infatuation. It isn’t love, Kayn.”

\- “It started as infatuation but after I realized that is more, that I want more and more of you each day.” – Your breathing is fast, these words making your heart rejoice however your mind is resolute to not give in of your original plans. You can’t give in to him.

\- “If you say that you love me you’ll have to let me go.”

\- “Why?”

\- “Do you really think that your master will concede the freedom I so much to have? No, he’ll not give to me, even more knowing that he can use me to get to Sylas. I’d already paid my life debt and now I’m free. I’ll not let this chance escape. You need to let me go.”

You hear a desperate sigh from the youth, his head now leaning on your shoulder. – “There’s a big chance that he might like as have the big chance that he might fulfill his promise. Zed is a man of his word.”

\- “And yet he can twist words to bind me to the Order.”

\- “Not if I become the Master of Shadows itself.” – You feel his head’s weight disappearing from your shoulder, which makes you look at the side and see the familiar gaze of insanity Kayn’s always sports when he’s about to kill. – “You see, if I become the master than you’ll have nothing to be afraid of.” – His arms release you, in which you quickly move away. However, on the small space there’s not much to go so he closes on you. You move yourself away, to the point you’d to lay down on the floor and gets above you. – “If I became the Master you’ll be free to come and go as much as you wish.”

The glint of insanity is still there, which is making your heart beats a little faster in fear and, you dare say, excitement. Those mixed feelings are the same that you felt when Rhaast is present. In this very moment you wondered if the beast is finally taking possession of the youth. Taking a deep breath you say the next words. – “I’ll come and go as long you’re willing to let me to. This isn’t freedom, Kayn, this is biding me to your rules. Pretty much like Zed does with his and it is a thing I don’t want to myself.”

To this point the younger man is above you, his body resting between your legs as his entire frame ids lying above yours, bind you down on the place. - “Oh no, I’ll let you come and go as much as you want.” – His arms quickly curls around your legs, bringing them up and making them cling to the sides of his torso. At that movement you gasp, the thrill that he might fuck you right here, very near of your master making you anxious. But for all things, you couldn’t move away your gaze from his. – “However you’ll be the one that will not want to get go away, you’ll be so bewitched by what I can do that you’ll want to get more and more closer of me.” – He once again moves quickly, lying on your side, one forearm propping up his torso as his legs locks on one of yours. The arm, which is propping himself, up goes under your head, giving leverage so your face gets closer of his.

One of his hands quickly goes inside your pants and undergarments, touching your core, as his lips descend on yours. His fingers massages and rubs your inner labia and clit as his lips and tongue muffles your sounds. You wiggle, trying to refuse his advances and what he’s trying to do to your body but his fingers are restless. You slowly give in to him, the pleasure he’s making you feel clouds your judgement. At one point he put his fingers on your core and thrusts them fast, your hips moving together with it as the feeling of pleasure mounting on your belly gets bigger and bigger until it explodes, your body arching as your scream of pleasure is drowned by his lips. When you get down and your sounds dies is the moment he breaks the kiss.

– “A small parting gift of me to you.” – He moves over, covering your mouth with one hand as the other grabs your wrist. Then he bites there hard, to the point he breaks the skin, for after lick it. As he moves away you see tendrils of shadows entering your skin through the wounds, until they gets under your skin, to the point they form a mark there, resembling pretty much a symbolic draw of a shadow. – “This represents my own shadow magic. Black is because I’m still this old me. If it becomes blue it’s because I own and now I’m the master. If it becomes red it’s because Rhaast own and well, you’ve a reason to stay hidden. If it disappears it means none had won, both had died…”

He interrupts, his eyes gaining a pensive look. This moment you move away his hand off your mouth. – “There’s a fourth option, hadn’t it?”

\- “Well, I’ve been thinking of what you’d said and I’m inclined to look about books or notes about turning Rhaast into human again. This is the most improbable of the outcomes so don’t expect it to happen.”

\- “And yet is I want the most. I prefer to have humans at my side than a god or a demon hunting me down, if you can find me, of course.”

\- “Oh, I will. You can bet on that. But now, sleep.” – With that Kayn take you by surprise in kissing you open mouthed, something that looks like entering your mouth. You thought in closing your lips however the effect what whatever spell was instantaneous, making you sleep.

…………………………….

You awake in a start, the sound of bird and chill on the temperature signalizing that is early morning. The memory of past night crashes all over you, to the point you pat yourself and see that everything looks like before you had fallen asleep in the first time, like Kayn was never there. This time you wondered if all of what has been said or felt where a mere fever dream. Shaking off those thoughts you prepare yourself to leave, to start your new life.

After you do your mourning routine and pack your things to direct yourself to the cliff and use the fastest and safest way of traveling, your flying sword, you bid farewell to Sylas, wishing the best of luck on his objectives and everything goes well as he wants. He wishes back the same to you and with a genuine smile on your face you move away.

Once you reach the cliff you see that Kayn is there. You fight off a blush, which traitorously wanted to appear when you remind your dream. Once he senses your approach he turns to you, his face impassive. – “Decided to wish farewell to me too?”

\- “Why should I not?”

\- “Well, because I kicked you away in my anger. Thing I should not since you are nothing to me as I’m nothing for you. So, goodbye.” – You move your hand forward, to give a handshake.

He grabs it, giving a firm handshake for after pull your wrist towards himself. You push it back to make him release but he hold it strongly. – “This isn’t a goodbye. It’s a until then.” – With the point of his forefinger he traces a certain area on your wrist, until he releases it, making you frown at how easily he let you go. – “With time you’ll understand that you can’t hide from me. So see you around.” – And with that he turns and walk away, living you alone, frowning at his back until he disappears.

Sighing you throw your sword on air and jump on the blade when it floats, soon taking off to the bright blue sky. When you reach high enough and the caress of the wind as you fly you let yourself laugh loudly, now that you’re truly free from everything, free to do whatever you want.

Well, you felt like that until after an hour you see pinpricks on your wrist, the same wrist that Kayn had hold. Feeling a sudden have of dizziness you descend in a path of jungle. As soon you reach firm land you get out of your sword and pull the sleeve of your vest. The sight of it make you gasp, waves of despair crashing down as the consequences of what happened yesterday is made true.

You see the tattoo of a shadow swirling on your skin, like it’s alive. With that come the aches of teeth bite on your wrist the sensation of sensitive lips, your mound feeling sore from being rubbed with no gentleness.

And like that you scream in despair, crying your heart out, alone on that unknown path of jungle. Hating the destiny that had been put upon herself. And more than anything, cursing to the heavens to ever have met the man named Shieda Kayn.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… What a rollercoaster! XD  
> And as always let me read your thoughts. Rate and review!! :)


	7. Epilogue

News of the released prisoner, a magic user wishing for correction on principles in the demacian society or the fall of it reached Ionia fast. The Council wanted more information about it; who released him, Sylas motives for doing this civil war and more importantly, who did released him. Later the information that Sylas has made an alliance with the Shadow Order spread through the country, leaving the elders restless. Soon as you had arrived days later you were approached by Irelia and Karma herself about this information, in which you told everything that happened until a certain point, they never needed to know your connection with Sylas and now will not be the mention you’ll tell them. This part of your life you’ll take with you to the grave. You also told them that you’d defect the Order of Shadows, a condition you’d made with the Master of Shadows and he’d agreed to complete the vow. With that the council had to complete their part of the bargain and give the exile you had asked for. Days later Irelia led you to a patch of land on the very south of the city, near the coast side. Surrounded by the trees at one side and the beach very near you started your new life there.

Now you’re truly free, not connected with any faction, your life is truly yours to do as you wish. You thought like that until you feel something moving under the skin of your left wrist, making your eyes look to the swirling tattoo there, making you always remember the person who did this, the black thing you wished in the most that turns white or disappear. On that point the you started to fear the red color near or wrists, sometimes having a mini panic attack when you see the color so near the tattoo, for after take deep breathes when realizes it was a cloth there. To make yourself feel a little more safe your raised a protective invisible wall in a big area, surrounded the lands that were yours. With time and some books you’d found in an older library on the nearest city you created talisman which would keep the walls raised and protect your lands, as also avoid big predators and unwanted visitors and as no one could see the inside the area.

For some days you started to walk around the place, finding a small lake in the middle of the jungle with a small waterfall, this lake in question, which would lead in a very small river and fall on the sea kilometers away, there you took swim and after get more courageous to get baths there. You learned to stop getting self-conscious of your own figure, a habit you’d created after the rape attempt on the order, to the point you got accustomed to use lighter clothing during the warmer seasons. Light fabric clothes, sometimes dresses, sometimes you would walk on your house on undergarments, to the point you would swim naked.

You’d grow accustomed with the man’s presence, his warmth and body near yours, making you traitorously wish to have accepted to return with him to the Order, or even more to tell to him where you are. Minutes you would make this idea fly away from your mind. You must let go, for your on sanity.

The fear you’d on the first months of your seclusion slowly changed for anxiety for anything that might happens to contempt and then to acceptation. You accepted the fate of having Kayn’s mark on your flesh, in which make you know more of his whereabouts than he knowing yours and later your realized that what he did is to show his life status, to you not worry however never forget.

In like that had passed five years.

Now your older self have known how to cope up with isolation, how to handle with food, water and shelter. Slowly you’d reverted to your older self but without the fear of stalking. You got stronger, wiser and not giving a damn about other people. Your land is your safe heaven, and nobody could see you there anyway. But you remembered clearly how Kayn looks like before, your eyes or ears would be attuned to anything related to him that passed. The only thing you knew is that he’s still alive by the tattoo on your wrist.

There is a day that was too hot, summer season hitting you without mercy, you’re on a white dress that you’d decided to cut short so you could relieve of the heat, no undergarments under since even on the shadow you were sweating. Soon you reached the lake, not thinking twice to jump inside to be able to relieve it even more. You jump on it, the cold water felt good on your skin. After you let yourself float on the surface for then swim to the border and repeat the process, after twenty minutes of soaking you lay down under a shadow of a big tree, the grass feeling so comfortable that you didn’t think twice and nod off there, completely missing the figure wrapped shadows appearing on the tree near yours.

…………………………..

The dream has really a strange one. The scenery was pretty much like the one, you blink once and then there’s on your front has a figure with shadows rolling around its body. From the distance the blackness were like a sore spot on the vivid background. As it approached you slowly moved to stay as you rises on your arms, to languid to put yourself on your feet however it wasn’t enough to render you immobile. When it reached your form you saw that it was a man, with a skin pale as the snow. On his face had two rectangular tattoos its eyes with a single diamond shaped one on the middle of his forehead. It covered the entirety of his neck and ended on his collarbones. It repeated over his pectorals and on his ribs area, it continuing over his arms as it turned darker as it goes to his hands. He was wearing simple black pants, which hugged enough his form however were loose enough to move easily, on his feet are also dark as his hands. But what got more your attention was the long dark hair that has dark mist on the end, a single blue patch on the right side, a pair of electrical pale blue eyes, which you couldn’t distinguish pupil or irises.

You rose to the point you could seat as the man crouched to your level. The man is well-built, his lips well defined as is his nose, jaw and cheekbones. As you look closely the paleness of his eyes are due this gray-blue mist over them, under it you could see a pair of irises moving. Moving as the man’s gaze looks down over your body, slowly moving over as he looked at each detail. Your eyes go down and realize that your dress is hugging tight your figure and see through showing everything of your body. Before you would cover yourself instantly, embarrassed to showing yourself, now you’re older and wiser. After all you’re dreaming, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.

In fact, as the years progresses your missed the touches that Kayn would give daily on that mission. The hugs, the kisses, arms curled around you, his body upon on or under yours, his voice, his touch. So every time your bleeding moon approached and you get particularly frisky you would touch yourself while thinking of the shadow acolyte. If your finger weren’t enough you would go to the city. You’d learned that in Ionia men would also make a living by dancing while taking their clothes off and bold enough to satiate your urges. So on those times you would go to that places and look for the ones that would approach you, you would search for the ones that has the most similar traits of the shadow assassin and also see on their eyes if they are into it. The last thing you want is to do it with someone that is forced to be there, you really don’t want to add more suffering for these ones. In these days would be found a specific match, you taught him how to touch you, to pine you, to kiss you. At the beginning of morning you left him with a bag of coins and your body satisfied, and then the next time and next, until you become his regular. It was frivolous of your part to do such thing however you want pleasure with no strings attached.

_On the next time you appeared you saw that your favorite dancer wasn’t there, you had asked the lady which took care of that house and she said that he’d disappeared, and on the next day would appear a new man on seeking for a job on the place. This new man said that the latest house he was working had been raided and his companions all killed, so he’d seek for a job through city to city, until he arrived on theirs and got the empty spot._

_Then this new man appeared had your jaw dropping a little. You’re supposed to be already know the beauties that existed on these houses so nothing should be fazing you however this man unfortunately make you lose your breathe a little. This man is tall, taller than the others that are there. Very muscular but not something ugly, it is well proportioned. His skin is tanned, almost like gold, that you didn’t knew is his true color or something that has been put to look like it or is the light making it look like that. Brown, luscious long hair, half of it tied behind his head as the rest falls on his back. You couldn’t distinguish correctly the color of his eyes, you were between green and blue, you need to look closer._

_As soon as he saw you he opens a large smile, probably knowing that you’ll be his customer. He gets closer and you conclude that his eyes are green. His clothes are white, the sheerness of it showing how toned the man is, from shoulders to legs. He takes your hand and kisses it in a gentlemanly way, which makes your eyes looks at the owner for after returns to his._

_-  “You must be (Y/N). It’s a pleasure to meet you.” – For all the deities, his voice is deep however is smooth. It pin prickles your mind, something telling that you had heard it once however you can’t remember where. You have been too long on your solitude to remember voices from other people, besides the ones that you have been contacting recently. He kisses your hand and his lips are very smooth and plump. After that his green gaze returns to yours, making you get hypnotic over it. - “If you allow me I’ll show to you what paradise feels like.” – And with that he got a firm grip on your hand and led you through the halls._

_You sat on your customary chair, legs crossing each other as he starts his dancing. His body twirls and twist, dancing sensually as a woman would dance. Way before you’d realize that men should not be ashamed to dance like this, because they could be as sensual as women could. But damn, this dancer at your front has upped some notches in the sensual point. He slowly got you turned on, the aching between your legs starting small, to the point you’d to uncross and cross your legs so many times to alleviate a little. As his dancing progressed he started to sweat, making the fabric clung to his chest, in which you realize that his some little balls on his nipples. This made your pinprick even more but you couldn’t make the connection. Taking about nipples, they’re hard, making you wonder if the man is getting off on this._

_Unconsciously you uncross your legs, and then start to rub your thighs in each other, your eyes glued to his movements and to his expressions. Your hand moves to your covered womanhood, your mind not registering it because you were entranced by him. When you see his eyes gazing down on your body is when you register that you were about to put your hand inside your pants, making you stop instantly._

_\- “Don’t stop. Do it.” – You hear him say, his baritone voice being listening for the first time after twenty minutes. – “They said that you are hard to break, that the other man took days to make you warm up to him. I’m flattered to have you so worked up like this.”_

_\- “You aren’t a shy one.” – You continue, your fingers reaching your clit and slowly rubbing it, your eyes glued to his expression as his own keeps looking at where your fingers are. – “The other man, are kind of self-conscious of himself. He didn’t move like you do.” – Your fingers goes lowers as you teases your entrance. – “Like you’re getting turned on in seeing me like this.”_

_\- “It’s so beautiful and so sexy to see a woman touching herself to get off.” – He gets closer to you, his head very near of yours a he leans closer, both arms going to the backrest behind you as he uses it to sustain his torso up. He opens his legs wider as he straddles your legs to then move in thrusting motions with the melody of the instruments, his eyes still glued to the movements you’re making under your pants. – “Like that I can observe and do the best to make you cum all over me.” – You gasp as your fingers enter inside, your eyes going to his hips as you see the outline of his member on his undergarments, it’s so tight so can tempt you even more with what he can make you feel._

_\- “And I must say that is also beautiful and sexy to see a man dancing like a woman would. If they knew how pretty they can be as I’m seeing now many women would be happier as many marriages could be saved.” – Your free hand goes to the back of his head, your fingers entwining on his strands as your turn your head a little to the side to look at his features. He is so close that you could smell his perfume, spicy and sweet, making you want to lick his neck to see if he tastes as the same. – “You’re looks like to be carved by the gods, smell like the sin, tempting me, making me want to spend all of my money on you.” – You move on the chair, leaning a little more on it so you can move slowly your hips, your fingers moving in tempo with it. – “Making me wanting to get addicted to you. I can’t do that because you cannot be mine.”_

_\- “With time I can, as also I can be exclusively yours, if you wish.”_

_You move your fingers faster as he tongue passes through his lips, wetting them with his saliva. – “It’s too soon. I barely know you and vice-versa.”_

_\- “Then this is the best time to tell me everything you desire.” – He grabs one of your legs and pushes up over the arm rest, widening your stance as your fingers moves faster inside you. – “This is just the appetizer.” – Then he quickly grabs your hips and tightly flushes them against his, making your fingers goes deeper than before and you cum on the spot. – “So then on the main course I can give the best of my performance.”_

_You whine loudly as you cum, shaking on his hold until the brief feeling of the orgasm washes over you. This isn’t enough to quell the thirst he started on you. – “Glad that this is the appetizer, you better make worth each coin I spent on you.”_

_\- “Then put on my mouth the fingers that were inside you and I’ll make you feel what I can do.” – After speaking these words he opens his mouth and put his tongue out. Then slowly you take off your fingers wetted with your essence and put them near his face. His tongue touches the base of them to after lick your digit, from below to the tip, for after suck on it. He repeats the same on the other finger, his tongue now curling over the appendage as he sucks. You thinks that this is a very similar sight that men has when a woman is sucking on their members, understanding a little why the visual gets them crazy. And goddamn his tongue is talented._

_\- “What’s your name?”_

_He finishes by releasing your fingers on a loud pop. - “Rhay…” – You realize that now, without your hand covering, he’s snug tight against your core, in which you could feel how hard and ready he is. – “And that will be the name you’ll be screaming all night long.”_

_\- “I’m waiting for it.” – And like that he pushes your torso against his, your legs curling around his waist, your arms around his neck as he takes you to one of the assigned rooms._

_He takes against the walls, as you leans over a table, as you lie against same table, you going up and down as he sustain you on his arms, after as he lies under you while you ride him, taking you on fours, on your stomach as he presses the entirety of your body length on the bed for finally make you lie on your back and presses his entire weight upon you, giving to you the sensation of immobility you started to enjoy during it as he drive himself home inside you, hard. He sucked you, he bit you, he nibbled you, he teased you, and he kissed you like no tomorrow, making you whine louder and louder at each second that passes. The man is so vocal, so responsive, his dirty words so right, his smell so good, his taste so addictive, his skin so soft. This man that is made you come so many times is the embodiment of your dirtiest fantasies, fantasies that you knew only experienced men know how to make come true. And you screamed his name, a lot of times._

_\- “Please, cum inside me.” – You say between moans and gasps, the feeling of you reaching your limit coming closer. You’re thankful of that because his thrust are getting sloppier and far more vigorous, his entire hot body length rubbing against your skin, his hairless chest rubbing against your sensitive nipples, the softness of his hairless thighs rubbing on yours, his mouth lodge against your neck, sucking hard on the spot, it all making your hands flies to his ass and pushes his hips tightly against yours. Your back arches as you scream his name one last time, this last orgasm so powerful that almost makes you pass out. Your body responses triggers his own orgasm, in which him through his own head back while he pushes far deeper his member on you, roaring like a big feline. After his body falls limp upon you, your limbs curling around him, you don’t want one bit to him move away._

_You didn’t know why but your body earned wanted more and more of him, your mind once again pinpricking because in a sense you’d experimented it once before and you didn’t know when or where. Your conscious just want to hug him more and more._

_As your heartbeat quietens down you heard him murmur. – “…I found. I found you. I found. I missed you so much…”_

_\- “What?” – You feel him stiffen, which make you turn your head to look at his face._

_\- “It’s nothing.” – He retrieves himself off you and then moves himself away, lying on his side. Your arms moves themselves, one curling around his shoulders and other around his neck, bringing his head to nestle under yours. He sighs. – “Do you cuddle all of the men that you have sex with?”_

_\- “No, just when I want to.” - He laughs. – “And when I feel they needed it.” – He gives a long sigh to them you feel one of his arms curling over your waist, his hand starting to rub up and down your back._

_\- “You’re right, I kind of needed it.” – He pauses for a few seconds to after turn his head and look at her. – “Just don’t tell anyone. Sometimes people can be pushy and I don’t want to give the bad impression so soon.”_

_You giggle. – “Of course.”_

_On the next times you appeared again on that house you were attended by him, and he would give the night of your life, ever so slowly making you feel alive again. But you knew that he was like that because of the money, he performed like this because he has a fame to take care of, since people said he is the best on what he does. However as the come he wasn’t there and slowly you started to realize that you were been avoid. Well, if it would be like that there’s no why you to go to the brothel, Rhay is the only one that could satisfy you, no one else. Technically there is another but you don’t know where he is and will not start to look._

_After a few months with not visiting that part of the city you decided to appear. Walking in those small alleys you saw the brothel house is very different from before. It was in fact closed and empty, broken wood and glass inside it, black marks on the walls._

_\- “It was so pitiful.” – A person said at your side, making you turn your head to look at the small lady at your side._

_\- “Beg your pardon.”_

_\- “Those boys were the joy on this part of city, for us. They made this place lively, not just because of what they do but it felt like they colored your gray days with their radiance.” – You frowned. – “This house caught on fire. No one knows why or did it. Just few had survived, and those few moved from the city to gods knows where.”_

_\- “I see.” – You look at the lady, pats her shoulder and them turns around, returning on your path to your seclusion. On your mind the worry that the brunet might be dead but your instinct says that he is not. Once inside your safe heaven all of these feelings passed, so you decided to let it slide and forget._

The figure crouched at your side raised a hand to you. You looked at him and after at the limb, realizing that he wanted you to take his hand. Having nothing to lose since you’re on your realm and you have your tricks you put your hand on his, in which he gets a hold and help you to stand. Then he walks to the lake, leading you there, which makes you a little worried of what this being might do but your curiosity is louder than your mind. After all it’s a dream.

Once the water reaches his knees he releases your hand and takes off his pants, throwing the garment to the grass. You raise your eyebrow, not a little ashamed at looking at what you could see from his lower limbs. On the part of his thighs have the same rectangular shaped tattoos, it curling around his legs as it descends towards his knees. Speaking of the lower part of his legs, from what you could see, that same blackness that occupies from his elbow to his hand appears to be also from his knees down. Two distinctive shapes come from his oblique muscles, accompanying the v line of it and it ended in the very base of his flaccid member. Once you raised your sight you see this time him raising an eyebrow at you, you hide your embarrassment with a sigh. He gently grabs your hand again and leads you further in the lake.

When the water reaches under your breasts he pulls you towards him, making you get flush tight against his figure. Your hands quickly fly to his shoulders, so you cannot fall entirely on him. His arms curl around your waist, hugging you, his head resting at the side of yours. In this moment you realize that your heart has been beating fast, your breathing coming in pants, mind racing on knowing that this mysterious person/humanoid beast his treating you so gently make you tense. Then you realize that the act of hugging he’s doing is to calm you down. You wonders of this creature can be attuned to other’s emotions.

Knowing that he’ll not release you so soon you put both of your arms around his neck, hugging him back. You hear him sigh contently to after move his feet to swim lazily on the lake. You hum in contentment, he feels so good that your uneasiness change to calmness. Being hugged in the water, the liquid making the dress that you’re using almost none existent, not hindering in any way how this man feels like. It rouses the curiosity on your mind.

\- “Who are you?”

\- “A god.” – His voice was a mixed of a deeper one, a light one, a whispering tone and a fourth one that you couldn’t identify correctly, making it sounds otherworldly. – “A divinity, a blessing, name the way that you want.”

\- “I see.” – You frown a little, in disbelief of his words.

\- “You don’t believe in me.” – His head moves to look at you, his intense gaze directly on yours, in which you could distinguish clearly a pair of irises behind it, they being to be in a warm color.

\- “Well, this is a dream of mine so mythical creatures could exists here.”

\- “This isn’t a dream, woman.” –You feel one of his hands traveling up on your back, slowly and you dare to say, sensually, going to the back of your head and holding your head there as he put his forehead against yours. On his next words you feel his fresh breath and lips grazing yours. – “This is very real.” – And with that he pushes his lips gently against yours, the pressure barely there. They’re soft, smooth, the lower one being plumper than the upper, and the warmness it emitted was in minimum, almost cold. He slowly puts pressure on it, massaging yours, his tongue never breaching your lips, keeping it chaste and innocent. Your eyes close on instinct, savoring the feeling of having something so good happening, to have someone give some semblance of touch and affection.

At his slow pace and light pressure you start to get frustrated, then your hand rises to the back of his head, entwining on his strands and push him hard, deepening the kiss. This time your tongue that traces his lips, asking for a breach. He opens it, in which your tongue promptly goes inside, exploring the interior gently to then curls around his tongue. His tastes explode on your muscle, it making you bodily shiver wanting him to get even closer. You put one on your legs around his waist as you bring him tighter. After some seconds you realize that kissing him felt right, touching him felt right, feeling him felt right. And above all of this, he felt familiar, the pin-prickles being more prominent in your mind.

And above all of this, you realize that all of this isn’t a product of your imagination. It’s very real, there’s an unknown mythical creature at your front and you’re making out with it.

You break the kiss to gather some breath. Breathlessly he asks. - “Still thinking I’m not real?”

\- “Not anymore.” – He starts to move and them you tightens your hold on him. – “This barrier remained up for so many years and the incantations are too strong lesser things.“

\- “So you understand I can be a god?”

\- “Or a demon.”

He chuckles at your words. – “They once named me like this, before I saved them from most disgraceful situation. Now I’m a god to them.” – You feel your back hitting a stone, as your head turns quickly to see that he’d moved you both to an rock near the border of the lake, you both standing upon another one under the surface, to the point the water level is reaching on your waist. – “I’m a god of love.”

\- “Or you’re a demon of lust.” – His forehead once again lean against yours, his hands moves to your arms, pushing them up against the rock and higher, to the point that know the water level is below the middle of your thighs. Your mind faintly register it being bonded and hold in the place, the excitement of something that this creature could give something that you darkly and deeply desire.

\- “I can be both, you know.” - His hands travel down through your skin slowly, fingers passing deliciously through until he reaches your legs. – “I can make love to you.”- His face goes down, tongue and lips making a path in the center of your torso and after a line down. Then he reaches the apex of your thighs, pushing up the soaking fabric until revealing your core, giving a long lick the entrance and clit, and making you release a whine at the feeling. – “Or I can fuck you like an animal.” – In quickly succession puts both of your legs above his arms and rises up, his naked hips thrusting up against your core, making you whine loudly at that. You could feel that in these few minutes he’s hard and ready, his thickness nesting snugly between your labia. He moves his hips in circling movements, rubbing on your clit and making your better judgement flies away. To even worse or better your situation his mouth capture one of your nipples, sucking on it strongly, as he snap his hips on you.

Everything that he has been doing felts right, hot, pleasurable, sinful and familiar. A want that make you want to dominate this man under your will, to mark his skin all over with your teeth or nails, to hold him tight against you as his body moves incessantly above yours, to rob his breath away with your kisses and make him release loud sounds. And just one person can make you want do that…

Impossible…

Could this divinity be him? Did he win his inner war? Did he become the master?

There is only one way to find out.

– “I want both!” – You move your hips to his, earning he moving your legs to clutch on his hips as his hands goes to your butt, squeezing your flesh. You wiggle your hands, realizing that they’re still bound, making the want to pull at his hair. – “Get to the grass and show me what you got.” – It makes his eyes moves to yours and then opens a smile. Your hands are suddenly free, making you quickly move them to his shoulders so you don’t fall. His arms quickly curl around you as he walks out of the stone to steps above the water surface in direction of firm land. You would be amazed by it if you weren’t busy by attacking his neck with nibbles and sucks.

Once you both reach land you quickly move, making him lay down on the grass as you mount him. You see his eyes widening, releasing a surprised gasp to after growl as your warmth envelopes his member entirely. – “So you think yourself as a divinity or a demon. So I must warn you, I’m a god or a devil, and I’ll not stop until I get satisfied.” - Putting both of your hands over his chest to get some leverage you start to ride him, his girth good enough to fill you entirely and not make it painful. Closing your eyes you fall on the sensation, letting sounds being released in your heart’s content.

If he is Kayn he’ll get frustrate to be the one being dominated and try to take the reins of the situation. If it’s truly Kayn there he’ll hold you down and have his way with you. And above all things, he likes to fuck from behind, as he had told once.

You lean towards him, changing the angle so his flesh can hit you in other places. His hands go quickly to your breasts and tease your nipples, making you moan. After you move yourself, making your back face him as you once again mount him to ride the male backwards, placing your hands on his knees so you get more leverage to ride him harder.

It’s now or never. – “Kayn!”

The male stiffened over you, the first sign that you might be right, your own heart beating faster. Faking ignorance you moved your hips harder, as you chanted the name. – “Kayn! Kayn! Kayn!”

You feel the male pushing you off him, you falling on your stomach on the grass. After you feel hands grabbing your hips and pushing himself inside, his hips moving harder. – “Ah, Kayn!” – You grab both of his hands and place them on your breasts, making the man lean over you as you raise your hips higher. – “You feel so good inside me, Kayn!” – A tongue licks your earlobe to after descend to your neck, teeth digging on your skin. His fingers mercilessly twists your nipples for after englobes all of your globe and squeezes it at his heart’s content. – “Kayn, you’re my god and my demon, only mine and no one else.” – Those words you are saying are just to spurt this man on, to gain some recognition and make him lose his cool. – “Fuck me! Breed me! Make me yours once for all, Kayn!”

At those words you feel the male behind you move as his flesh retreats. After he turns you around, this time your back on the grass as he enters you, his weight quickly pressing you on the floor. – “Finally you said that!” – The pale mist on his eyes disappear, revealing a well know pair of golden irises. After the tattoos disappear and the pale blue tone of his skin changes for a slightly tanned one, some parts reddened by the heat he’s feeling. The paleness of his lips changed to a pinkish-red hue, puffy from all of the kisses. High cheekbones, angular jaw and nose, the known smirk opening as many emotions washes over you. He definitively lost the baby roundness of his face as he’s now probably on his almost late twenties.

\- “Kayn!” – Tears prickle your eyes as your hands flies to his face, bringing him down to a long kiss. Then you recognized the tastes on his tongue, apples and cinnamon, the things he liked the most to eat.

His hands grab yours, pushing it at the sides of your head. – “I found you, my love!” – His hips resume his pounding on you, making you moan. – “I’ll fuck you! I’ll breed you! I’ll make you mine.” – Each sentence has pointed by a hard thrust of his. – “I’ll not let you go, ever.” – He finishes his speech by deep kissing you, mouth moving in a feverous way as he thrusts on you hard and faster. You move your hips, accompanying him on his pace as your eyes stares at his half-lidded ones. – “Do you… Ah… Have any idea how… hnnnng… hard was to find you?” – He grabs your lower lip with his teeth, sucking on the flesh. – “I looked and searched, walked, asked for your whereabouts to find nothing.” – His mouth goes to your neck, sucking any place available. – “Then I send someone to look for you, until he found you.” – His hands release yours so he gets on his forearms.

Your hands moves quickly, one of them threading through his hair to bring him down once again, this time you’re the one sucking spots on his neck as your other one goes to his ass, squeezing it. All of this makes him buckle and whine. – “He said that you look good as ever, smell good as ever, feel good as ever.” – You nibble his jawline, moaning as his body moves like a serpentine, reaching far deeper than before. – “Until he told me of this place, I’d do to enter it and see if you’re here.” – He quickly knees on the floor and grab your wrists, pulling you up and making you sit on his lap. The tip of his member finally hits your special spot as you scream his name. – “And there you’re, lying on this green luscious grass, sleeping, with a wet, see-through clothing, like a virginal goddess on her dominion. This demon here has no other choice than take what was always his. You.” – His stamina is incredible as his body looks delectable, a few strands of hair gluing on his sweaty face, his lips puffier and red, his face entirely flushed, the hunger for you on his eyes. – “I love all day and night, not leave you alone for one second. No one take you from me, ever.” – At last he hits inside on last time, mixed with his words and the wanton tone he said them triggers your orgasm. After you feel him tensing and pushing up his member as deep as he can on your core, his fluids feeling you as moans loudly his orgasm.

He falls back on the grass, your tired body accompanying him, lying above the male. You move to kiss him, this time being slow and gentle, earning a growl as his limbs curling around you. – “However there is only one person I’m willing to share you.” – It makes you open your eyes and frowns at him. – “And you have seen him recently. And I think you’ll enjoy him immensely.”

You feel a hand touching the back of your hand, its fingers grasping your hair and pulling your face gently up, making you look what appears to be a second person that had entered your place. Upon seeing it your eyes widen, the familiar green eyes on the chiseled features, accompanied by the long brown hair. – “Hello there, little girl.” – His grasp made you rise on your knees, Kayn’s now flaccid member slipping off you with both your mixed fluids. – “You smell even better now, with Kayn’s scent all over you.” – The male whore kiss you slowly, the taste of sweetness far stronger now.

Once he releases your lips, you gasp. – “Rhay… you didn’t die. Thank the gods.”

He chuckled at you. – “I can’t die that easy but still, now I can die.”

\- “What?” - You frowns and it make now both males chuckle.

\- “This is Rhaast, my love.” – You quickly snap your gaze at Kayn, the male now threading through his own hair and taking of the knots his long hair might have. – “Remember what you said about making him human again?” – You nod. – “Well, has been found some documents.”

\- “It was hard but not impossible.” – The baritone and smooth voice caught your attention. He released your head to grasp at your chin, eyes glued to your lips. – “Your idea kept revolving on my head, and at each day that passed on my own dream realm, sharing with the boy, was better than the bloodbath I sought fervently while inside the weapon.”

\- “We found documents about Rhaast himself after many weeks of search.” – Rhaast pushed you to him, sitting on his lap as Kayn spoke. – “With the help of my translator we found that what got corrupted wasn’t the Ascended and yes, the weapon was used, making the warrior which used it thirsty for war and death.”

\- “I see.” – Now Kayn sported a high ponytail, his long tresses combed back and showing his neck and shoulders, he looked beautiful like this.

\- “My scythe was forged on a place far away from Shurima, a place that today is Noxus. The steel soaked with dark magic, a type of necromancy that at each time I killed with my blade the hateful wishes of the dead you be absorbed by it and transferred to me by touch. Slowly it cursed me and I didn’t know of it.” – Rhaast said, his finger trailing your jaw.

The younger man stood, looking to the area and finding his pants. – “To break the curse was simple. Just need to break the scythe and then also purify the necromancy. Nothing that Le Blanc couldn’t do.”

You also stood, in which Rhaast’s body accompanied yours, nothing letting you to far from him for one second. You giggled at it. – “Le Blanc?”

\- “Remember that Ionia has a truce with Noxus. It includes being able to negotiate with the Order of Shadows, since I’m the master now it isn’t nothing too hard to handle.” – After the male chuckled. – “After the whole ordeal the Black Rose took an interest over Rhaast. It was ludicrous.”

 You quickly looked to Rhaast’s face, seeing it twist to disgust, earning a giggle from you. – “I never saw someone jump so quickly to me at first sight, it was weird. Then Kayn had to explain that I was taken and kissed me on her front to make known it.”

This time you giggled. – “I can’t imagine her face.”

\- “Yeah, I told her that I was not taken just by one person but by two.” – His lips descended on yours by surprise, earning a gasp from you as his hand goes to your butt and squeezing the flesh. After he broke the kiss and pushed Kayn closer when the younger man approached by his hand, kissing him too. – “Her eyes were wide as a plate.”

\- “So that means you both are mine?” – A collective yes resound from them. – “In which that means I’m from both yours. Which also means you are both from each other.” – Another round of yes comes from them. – “Oh that’s good because I don’t want a fight for who will be with who first. I don’t need such problem.”

\- “Will have no fights. We’ve been reacting good at each other before so now will change nothing.” – Kayn hugs you from behind as Rhaast hugs you from the front, giving you a sense of safety and security you never had before. You sighed contently at that.

\- “Don’t need to worry, you’ll benefit a lot from that.” – He pulls back a little to see the garment you’re wearing, it still pushed up from your hips as the string of the dress are down, your breasts still bare to see. – “And by the gods, you look very good, all ravaged like that.” – You could feel the man at your front starting to harden. Then he kisses you again, his tongue going to your mouth and robbing the breath of you away. – “Can’t wait to reach the temple and having you all moaning and writhing under me again.”

\- “Me either.” – You feel his hands passing through your waist and going to Rhaast’s, sandwiching you between these two men. – “Teletransport us now, Rhaast. We can’t waste one more second now that we’ve her with us. Forever.”

With that you see Rhaast transforming on that red form you saw you his dream realm, to them him snap his fingers and all of you three disappear from sight.

……………………………

The night had on it’s a sky a full moon, the wind blowing comfortably, cooling your skin on this summer night. You were on the highest roof of the temple. Kayn’s rule over the Order Shadows brought some benefits, one of them would be that the acolytes could dress and comb their hairs the way they wanted. So now you could use a dress that are made with strips of fabric, in which showed a lot of skin of your arms, legs, cleavage and neck. In overall you felt no more shame of your body, even more now that there are two handsome and powerful lovers, no one would dare to touch someone else without consent.

Zed hasn’t been seen one time after since he gave control of the order two his pupil. The last words he has profaned is that he would hunt down the Golden Demon of Ionia, and once for all bring an end to the sins that consumed his self. For that he didn’t need companionship, it was a quest of his own. Deep down you thought he seeks the Eye of Twilight to make amends to his past.

Not that he was your problem anymore.

You sighed contently, the breeze passing through your skin. The smell of fresh grass changes to cinnamon, warmness seeping on your skin when large hands delicately grab you and pulls you to a lap. You look back and see Kayn sitting on the ceramic tiles, hugging you comfortably. After you feel being maneuvered as Kayn giving a small sound of surprise, this time you both now nestled against Rhaast’s much larger form. You giggled at his antics to after once again close your eyes and let yourself immerse on the feeling.

The feeling of being loved. A feeling you sought for your all life after so many denials.

And all of that started on the wish to touch a pale skin of that toned back, that was warm as the tea on a winter time and soft as feather. Now you’ve all of it and even more.

Just because on a wish. The wish to touch Shieda Kayn.

Shieda Kayn, which is a beautiful young man as he is a dangerous and ruthless assassin. The very man that seems to be so desensitized from anything towards compassion or love that you knew that, even he knowing the feelings you have for would make him disgusted at you and push you away, such thing you couldn’t bear to experience.

However you were wrong.

You're glad to gave such, the wish to touch him (you).

* * *

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this is the end of this road that lasted for five months. Thank you for all the comments you gave to me on this fanfiction and I hope the end I wrote was the best for it.  
> See you next time!


End file.
